


It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta

by Dark_N_Stormy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_N_Stormy/pseuds/Dark_N_Stormy
Summary: Days after the disastrous Spring Fling, an all-new group chat seeks to rebuild the bridges that were damaged that night.✔ This story is now complete.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Felix Weston/Lake Meriwether, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	1. Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 Mins
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~]**

**Lake Meriwether** added **Mia Brooks, Pilar Salazar, Victor Salazar, Felix Weston and two others** to the group.

**Lake Meriwether** named the group **It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta.**

**Lake Meriwether has set the group photo.**

**Thursday** 8:27 PM

**Benji:** Okay, why is the group chat photo a peach emoji with a yellow background?

**Andrew:** ^ This.

**Lake:** Since we live in the Peach State, we might as well own it.

**Lake:** Btw, the Apple Memoji that everyone has in this chat are so cute!

**Mia:** Lake, why are we in this group chat? And why did you make this?

**Lake:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that part… nearly went off topic there.

**Lake:** Okay…!

**Lake:** But first and foremost, we all need to really acknowledge the fact that the past few days after our recent Spring Fling have been really dramatic and in some cases, super emotionally taxing.

**Andrew:** No shit.

**Lake:** With that said, I propose that all of us should go out and have a bit of fun. My boyfriend says that we should try out this new Korean BBQ place downtown.

**Felix:** I’ve never had Korean anything before and that’s why I want to try it out! 😆

**Lake:** And I support it because the place he mentioned is recommended by one of my mom’s food critic friends.

**Pilar:** I’m not like my brother or Benji here who have some money to blow because of their part-time jobs at Brasstown.

**Lake:** Don’t worry about money! Mama Lake will totes pay for everyone! I swear that on my pale blue Burberry leather handbag.

**Felix:** Also, Lake and I thought this would be a good idea to mentally rebalance ourselves. None of us can’t deny that there’s this awkward tension in the air between all of us.

**Felix:** And I’m honestly not sure if I can take it anymore.

**Mia:** Felix, Lake… the intention of this Korean BBQ thing is really nice but don’t you two think it’s way too soon for us to bond like this? Considering the circumstances?

**Felix:** I’m not gonna lie, it does feel that way but Lake and I are terrified that if we don’t try to air things out, our connection among each other could end up in the way of the dodo. Obviously, none of us want that.

**Lake:** So… what do you people say? Does Korean BBQ sound good this Saturday night?

**Mia:** I guess…? If it means some resemblance of stable normalcy again, I’ll try to roll with it.

**Pilar:** I’ll go but only because there’s free food that I’ve never had before but looks great to eat.

**Victor:** I’ll go too. While I have definitely fucked up a lot things for everyone here in one way or another, I do agree this is something that we all need - a thorough reset.

**Benji:** I’m in. I always wanted to try out those cute Korean ice creams I keep seeing on the internet.

**Andrew:** I’ll go because I really don’t have anything better to do anyway.

**Lake:** Yay, one point for level-headedness! That leaves us with one more question; who here has a curfew?

**Victor:** Uh, Pilar and I have one. We need to be home by 11.

**Pilar:** We do? Dad already moved out so him and mom can start taking a breather in their own relationship. It’s not like his rules, like the curfew, still apply to us.

**Victor:** Let’s just assume mom will put that in place even though dad will be out of the picture for a while.

**Pilar:** Eh… fine.

**Felix:** And even though I don’t have a curfew like Vic and Pilar, I plan on going home with them - whatever that time is. It’s also just a lot safer and more fun to travel as a group UwU.

**Benji:** Did you seriously just use uwu?

**Felix:** UwU

**Benji:** Nice… I approve.

**Felix:** OwO

**Andrew:** Can someone help me out wtf does UwU and OwO even mean?

**Pilar:** [Here’s is the Urban Dictionary link to the term UwU.](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=uwu)

**Pilar:** [And here’s the one for OwO.](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=OwO)

**Felix:** ･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+

**Mia:** Wait… Felix, how’d you do that?

**Victor:** Felix has the Japanese keyboard on his phone activated and switches to it sometimes to type in those kaomojis.

**Felix:** ^ ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

**Lake:** Oh… so that’s what those cute character things are called!

**Mia:** You didn’t know?

**Lake:** I just thought Felix does some hack or crazy keyboard combo on his phone to produce those kaomoji characters!

**Felix:** It’d be much cooler if I started the kaomojis though. I would redefine internet culture itself!

**Felix:** By the way... Victor, can I borrow some eggs? Specifically six of them?

**Victor:** Why do you need six eggs?

**Felix:** I’m making a couple of mushroom, cheese and bacon omelettes for my dinner tonight! I’ll have four pieces of toast on the side ofc! Sadly, I don’t have six eggs to my name or in the fridge (T-T). Side note; Parks and Rec taught me that you can eat breakfast food even if it isn’t breakfast time.

**Benji:** I envy you. I haven’t made one omelette at all in my life and every single time I try to make one for myself, they’re either burnt or ruined.

**Felix:** I can teach you! ( ^ω^ )

**Victor:** While it’s unbelievable for some of you guys, Felix is one of the best in his home economics class.

**Pilar:** Does that also mean he can fix a tear on one of my sweaters?

**Felix:** Most likely!

**Pilar:** Cool, cool. I’ll go to your place and give those six eggs you want and also my sweater which has a tear on the shoulder.

**Andrew:** What’ll be your excuse if your mom suddenly finds six eggs missing from the fridge?

**Pilar:** I’ll honestly tell her that it was my mode of payment to make Felix fix my sweater.

**Felix:** Actually, let me just swing by the front door of el casa Salazar later. I’m outside rn on a peaceful walk around the neighborhood.

**Pilar:** Okay, just message me if you’re at the door. I’ll prep my sweater and your eggs now.

**Andrew:** The last sentence sounds so weird…

**Pilar:** That’s your mind’s problem and not mine.

  
  


**[~] • < • > • [~]**

**iMessage** with **Felix Weston.**

 **Thursday** 8:41 PM

**Lake:** Hey baby, I was wondering…

**Lake:** When will tell Victor and the others that you’re also going through some things?

**Felix:** At the Korean BBQ place this weekend.

**Felix:** I figure that once our systems is stuffed full of beef and pork cooked in the Korean BBQ way, they’re much more likely to take the news of my mom’s depression and ‘active collector’ situation better.

**Lake:** I hope you really follow through on that. Your apartment unit is literally not safe or healthy to live in.

**Felix:** I know… the landlord’s already breathing down our necks and threatening to kick us out if nothing happens to my mom’s collector situation. I hope my problem won’t affect our friends much since they’re going through so much shit in their lives already - especially Victor, and as his very best bestie, I don’t want him to suffer from even more angst and drama.

**Lake:** Tell you what, I’ll tell the problems I have with myself too in that Korean BBQ place. That way, you won’t be the only one opening up the stuff happening in your home.

**Felix:** Really? (*⁰▿⁰*)

**Lake:** Really. (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Felix:** Ohmygod… you used a kaomoji!

**Lake:** You did say in the group chat on how you can access them. Besides, a lot of these things are so adorable!

**Lake:** I’ll admit though that I don’t know what they all mean but I promise to research on that. And speaking of our struggles; at this point, we might as well pile on and be more open about what’s happening in our homes as well.

**Felix:** At least with you, I got a bit more courage now. It’s not much but every single piece counts right?

**Lake:** It does. (๑╹ω╹๑ )

**Lake:** Well… I let you have your omelette dinner now and fix Pilar’s sweater.

**Felix:** Heh, promise me that you’ll have a great sleep and great dream later my lady. 😚

**Lake:** I will and also promise me that you’ll also have a great sleep and great dream too Felix. 💋

**Felix:** With that kiss emoji coming from you, I’ll most certainly have it and then some uwu.

  
  


**[~] • < • > • [~]**

**iMessage** with **Lake Meriwether.**

 **Thursday** 9:00 PM

**Andrew:** Is your boyfriend still up? I’m trying to contact him but he’s not answering back.

**Lake:** Felix is probably up but he could also be working on Pilar’s sweater. She did give him six eggs to fix it.

**Andrew:** Your bf’s really weird.

**Lake:** He is but he’s also sweet, sleeper cute and such a good kisser.

**Andrew:** Whoa… I didn’t know Weston had it in him.

**Andrew:** Anyway, I’m asking if he’s up because I’m wondering if he’ll teach me how to cook… he did offer to teach Campbell on how to make omelettes after all.

**Lake:** That’s interesting… why would you want my bf to teach you how to cook?

**Andrew:** I ruined my second HelloFresh meal tonight… and I have no idea if my ego and my stomach can handle more shitty meals that are supposed to be “easy to make.”

**Lake:** How are you shitty at cooking a meal kit? While you are not the smartest guy I know, you can read. And don’t those meal kits come with a guide full of instructions?

**Andrew:** I’m not exactly good in following them and I’m not sure what some of the words mean. Like I have zero clue what “braise” and “sauté” even are.

**Lake:** Oh… I see your problem and even I have no idea what those words also mean either.

**Lake:** But I think Felix will happily help you out if you ask him nicely tomorrow. So, in the meantime, try not to fret.

**Andrew:** Ah, okay.

**Lake:** Moving on; it’s good that you talked to me because I was about to ask you something.

**Andrew:** Which is…?

**Lake:** What do guys like? I want to give Felix something nice soon.

**Andrew:** Why not ask Salazar and Campbell then? While they’re gay, they’re still dudes and more importantly, they know your boyfriend better than I do.

**Lake:** I already did at school and they both suggested, at separate times, that I should go get him an Xbox.

**Andrew:** Oh…

**Lake:** You were gonna suggest that too, weren’t you?

**Andrew:** Yeah…

**Lake:** Should I get him an Xbox then? You three coincidentally answered the same thing anyway.

**Andrew:** I mean sure…? But if you feel like he doesn’t want some game console, then do not buy it - full stop.

**Andrew:** Have you listened to things he likes to do? Since Weston is a weird guy, it should be a lot easier to gift him something out of bounds.

**Lake:** What weird stuff should it be then?

**Andrew:** I dunno… a weird watch? A walkie-talkie? If you can’t come up with anything, you can always give him those fancy AirPods Pro. I know it’s not weird like your bf but AirPods Pro are something nice to have.

**Lake:** (๑>◡<๑) I think have an idea on what to get him now!

**Andrew:** Really? That fast? If you have an idea now, can you lay it on me then?

**Lake:** I’m not telling you but I gotta get to the the website first so I can customize it!

**Andrew:** Alrighty then…

**Andrew:** Oh yeah, I have to ask you this before I forget again. Why are we still talking to Salazar if he did so much shit to Mia? Since we care a lot about Mia, shouldn’t we cut ourselves off from him?

**Lake:** That’s going to be impossible for me to do since Felix, Victor’s best friend, is dating me. On your part, that’s hard to do as well since you and Victor are in the basketball team.

**Andrew:** Fuck you’re right…

**Lake:** Also, I understand what Victor is going through. Like I have issues as well, I can’t deny that, but after I talked to Pilar and Victor on what was happening on their side of the fence, I then came to the conclusion that Victor’s problem is much worse. And I really don’t envy him.

**Andrew:** Really?

**Lake:** I’m not kidding; it’s really bad. But to understand what happened, we need to go back in time much further than Spring Fling dance.

**Lake:** So back to Monday last week, Victor planned to break up with Mia since he’s accepted the fact he’s gay. At that point, only Felix knew about it. Now, when Victor and Mia were hanging out at Mia’s house with her homemade sushi, Victor was about to tell Mia that he wanted to break up with her and we already know the reason why.

**Lake:** The problem was that Lake’s dad and his gf Veronica suddenly came home early from a Billy Joel concert. Mia, being the observant girl she is, noticed Veronica had a baby bump. Her dad and Veronica then announce that she is ten weeks pregnant and that they will get hitched.

**Andrew:** Holy shit…

**Lake:** Naturally, Victor didn’t want to make that night even more shocking for Mia so he didn’t tell her about him being gay.

**Lake:** Fast forward to Spring Fling, Victor really planned on showing Mia a good night before he finally calls it off with her. And while you almost threw a wrench to his plan by you accidentally finding out that he and Benji kissed during their work trip in the men’s restrooms, no drama had thankfully emanated from you.

**Andrew:** I know I can be an asshole but I’m not that of an asshole. It’s his business but he does need to fix it.

**Lake:** Still, Victor had manage to throw that metaphorical wrench by himself when he was caught by Mia making out with Benji at a bench on the school grounds.

**Lake:** That same night, his parents announced that they will be separating for a while because of their increasingly unstable relationship. After that, Victor announces to his folks and Pilar that he is gay. The rest is history.

**Andrew:** Okay, I’ll say this; I’m still mad at Salazar that he did Mia dirty by making out with Campbell but not broke up with her by then. At the same time, I understand why he kept this in for so long until it was falling apart at the seams. A lot of the reasons that led up to all of this wasn’t in his control.

**Lake:** Suddenly moving a thousand miles away from where you came from, your parents having a deteriorating marriage, coming to terms with your sexuality and trying to make your girlfriend happy even though you know well yourself that you’re homosexual because her home life is not turning out to be great all ate into Victor. Even if you say he is a level-headed guy, that’s still so much stuff to take in and handle. Not helping at all is that not only he is his family’s golden boy but he’s also the fixer too.

**Andrew:** Fixer?

**Lake:** According to Pilar, Victor is the one who always smooths over and defuses things inside their house whenever tempers flare up. Victor says he’s used to it but that honestly just tells me how very high emotions can run inside their family.

**Lake:** In summary; I think it’s really cool that Victor’s genuinely super selfless but we also know that’s gonna eventually take it’s toll on even someone like him who’s very patient and really kind.

**Andrew:** No kidding. If I was in his shoes, I would definitely have no idea on what to do. Hope this Korean BBQ thing you and Weston planned works out for the best.

**Lake:** Trust me, I’m really keeping my fingers crossed 🤞🏻 for that one outcome.

**Andrew:** Aight, I gotta run. My phone’s dying. See you around school tomorrow?

**Lake:** Okay then, charge that sucker up. And yeah, I’ll see you in school tomorrow. 😌

**[~] • < • > • [~]**

**iMessage** with **Benji Campbell.**

 **Thursday** 9:28 PM

**Victor:** Hey…

**Benji:** Do you want to talk?

**Victor:** I do. Something’s been on my mind lately and I want your honest opinion about it.

**Benji:** Okay, spill. Lay it on me.

**Victor:** Do you think I’m a bad guy? A lot of the shit happening around us and the others are a result of my choices after all.

**Benji:** Alright, here are my thoughts based on what you did so far and what Pilar told me.

**Benji:** What happened at the motel in Willacoochee… I still firmly stand in the decision to not give you a free pass on that. You definitely knew that I was, at the time, still in a relationship with Derek and you were still in a relationship with Mia. It wasn’t fair to Derek, to Mia and to me as well. Double so for Mia since you made out with me at the bench in school after I broke it off with Derek while you still haven’t broke it off with Mia yet during that time. Though, to be fair on your part, I did start that kiss and a lot was running through your head during that night.

**Benji:** But I also think your little trip to NYC is something you have to bring up to the others too. Like you told your friends and that you were on a camping trip on the weekend with your dad while you told your family that you were on some basketball camp in Georgia Tech? C’mon Victor, you know that’s pretty dangerous. What would you do if something bad happened to you on your way to or from New York?

**Victor:** You got a point… should I tell them then?

**Benji:** In my opinion? Yeah, you should though we I think we need to keep that as a secret from your parents. Pilar can keep a secret, right?

**Victor:** I know she can though it’s kinda up to her if she’ll keep it that way.

**Victor:** God Benji, I am so sick and tired of the lies, the games and all of this drama that’s going on around me - some of which I’ve caused. Was is it like this for you before and after coming out?

**Benji:** Sorta… I did have a drinking problem and I literally drove through a Wendy’s because of it but I think it wasn’t as severe and complex as this - at least when compared to the number of relationships I’ve affected.

**Victor:** Ugh… 😫

**Benji:** Have you talked to Simon about this?

**Victor:** I did and he sent me this…

**Victor:** Hey Vic, I think those friends of yours planning to have Korean BBQ with you and your other friends sound swell! Come to think of it, none of us here in NY ever had Korean food. Maybe me, Bram and our roommates should try out one if these days… anyway, I think that’s a good place to start mending your relationships and make even stronger bonds than ever. There is the old saying that the fastest way to the heart is through the stomach. I hope you use all that BBQ as an opportunity to open up even more to them as well.

**Benji:** Looks like Lake and Felix’s Korean BBQ plan was a blessing in disguise after all.

**Victor:** I pray that Saturday goes well.

**Benji:** It will Vic, don’t worry about it. Just try to take things one day at a time, okay?

**Victor:** Okay haha.

**Victor:** Well, I’m feeling really sleepy now. I’m gonna hit the sack now…

_**[Victor sent a sticker of his Memoji character sending a kiss.]** _

**Victor:** G’night Benji, I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams later. 🛌 💤 ✨

_**[Benji sent a sticker of his Memoji character sending a kiss.]** _

Benji: Sleep well and dream sweet dreams too Vic. ☺️

**[~] • < • > • [~]**

**iMessage** with **Felix Weston.**

 **Thursday** 9:50 PM

**Benji:** Hey Felix, you still up?

**Felix:** I am! I’m still working on Pilar’s sweater but I’m nearly done. The omelettes and pieces of toast I had really fueled me!

**Benji:** That’s nice. 😊

**Felix:** Need anything from me though? If you want a thermos, I have an unboxed one! I don’t need it at all anyway.

**Benji:** Uh no… still, thanks I guess???

**Benji:** Anyway, I was wondering if you can teach me how to cook an omelette.

**Felix:** Oh sure! But if you want me to teach you, it can’t be at my place since it’s messy af inside my apartment.

**Benji:** Ah, I see… so my place then?

**Felix:** Yeah! You’ll need a dozen eggs though. I have a feeling you’ll have a lot of trial and error.

**Benji:** I’ll see if I can double that amount.

**Felix:** By the way, what’s with your sudden want to properly make an fluffy piece of omelette?

**Benji:** I’m planning to take Victor on a date next week and I want to cook something nice. I’m not sure omelettes will be one of them but I want to be prepared for any scenario.

**Felix:** I see that you’re really playing up your romantic side. 👀 👀 👀

**Benji:** Victor really needs a comforting, freshly made meal that’ll stuff him full.

**Benji:** Also while, he’s a genuinely sweet and kind guy, big bonus points go to the fact he’s one really hot stud.

**Felix:** ???

**Felix:** I thought you were the stud between you two…

**Benji:** I know people find me hot and stuff but Victor? I will happily bend over for him if he commands me to (and yes, I know he’s still a virgin but I do love assertive tops).

**Felix:** ???

**Felix:** Wth is a top? What does that mean in gay world???

**Benji:** Oh…

**Benji:** You’ll find out eventually.

**Felix:** Okay, since you clearly don’t want to divulge what a top means, I’ll just have to look that up myself later. But I gotta ask, what do you want to make for Victor - my bestie?

**Benji:** That’s a good question actually… I never really thought about that.

**Felix:** Want to me to suggest a Japanese dish that incorporates tamago? If you want I can go teach you as long as you procure the rest of the ingredients.

**Benji:** What’s tamago?

**Felix:** Tamago is the Japanese word for egg! 🥚

**Benji:** Okay then, lay it on me on what you think I should make for Victor.

**Felix:** Hold on!

[ _**[Felix sent a YouTube link of the dish Benji should make.]** _ ](https://youtu.be/ijSp9FrP8m0)

**Felix:** I actually cooked a couple of those and dude, let me tell you, both me and Lake loved it! In fact, she kinda asked for some of my portions too! We had that after class yesterday.

**Benji:** You actually made that?!!

**Felix:** Even though there’s quite a lot of steps and you need to get some Japanese staple cooking ingredients, it’s well worth it because it’s so filling and it’s so tasty! 😋

**Benji:** And if Lake really liked it, it’s probably that good then.

**Felix:** It is! UwU

**Benji:** Alright, teach me how to cook an omelette and that Katsudon thing then. It legit looks tasty.

_**[Benji sent his current location.]** _

**Benji:** There, that’s my house address. I really hope you don’t get lost because I need to learn how to cook that omelette and katsudon thing. Swing by my house this weekend.

**Benji:** We have to do that at around like six or seven in the morning and end around like eight. That’s because I have a shift in Brasstown that starts around nine. Victor’s shift is the same and we clock out at around four on the weekends.

**Felix:** Wait, are you coming back to the same branch?

**Benji:** Yeah, Sarah, the manager there, had to get me back since the girl who replaced me for a bit quit.

**Felix:** Why did that girl quit?

**Benji:** My theory is that she couldn’t handle the insane order a particular ‘Karen’ demands. She probably can’t take the ‘Karen’ treatment either but I really won’t blame her if she couldn’t take it anymore.

**Felix:** Oh…

**Benji:** I know, and I experienced a lot of Karens and Chads since I’m an assistant manager.

**Felix:** I’m really sorry my dude. 😔

**Benji:** Me too Felix, I’m sorry for myself too. But I must soldier on with my American contribution, which is making sure that the hard-working folks of Atlanta are fueled with Brasstown’s delicious brews.

**Felix:** You’re doing the Great State of Georgia a favor my friend and may God Bless you on your patriotic mission! 🦅 🇺🇸


	2. The Eastern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix: Thanks to the humble tamagoyaki and onigiri giving me a start, my cooking skills have dramatically improved over time and I can go make a lot things now! 😊 
> 
> Lake: No wonder you like Japanese food or how you’re so knowledgeable about it. 
> 
> Felix: I also have another big reason but I rather share it person with everyone else at the Korean BBQ place later. 
> 
> Pilar: Okay but you can make sushi right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 9:41 AM

**Andrew:** Yo Weston, what’s the deal with you? Where did you learn to how make insanely good food like that?

**Mia:** What’s going on?

**Andrew:** Lake’s bf is a real good cook. Me and Campbell were blown away by how fucking fast he is in the kitchen.

**Lake:** How fast was Felix?

**Andrew:** Weston is like me or Salazar on the court; he has this smooth ebb and flow to him.

**Mia:** Felix must be that good if you linked his cooking skills to basketball. 😆

**Andrew:** My eyes and my tastebuds were very impressed today.

**Pilar:** Lake basically hit the jackpot by letting Felix date her then.

**Lake:** A man who constantly lavishes me with praise, is a great kisser, knows what I’m saying, intently listens and has immense cooking skills that’s wrapped up in a sleeper cute package? Sign me up please!! 🙋🏼♀️

**Felix:** ^ I love this song so much!

**Mia:** So Felix, what did you teach Andrew and Benji this morning?

**Felix:** I taught Benji how to make omelette and Katsudon. As for Andrew, I had to teach him on how to sauté and braise certain foods from his last remaining HelloFresh meal kit.

**Mia:** Wait, aren’t subscription meal kits easy to make?

**Andrew:** I’m not exactly Gordon Ramsay. Also, I ruined two of my HelloFresh meal kits already. I am so tired of being a shitty cook despite the “easy to make” meal kits I’ve subscribed to. So, when Weston extended a helping hand out to anyone who needed help in the kitchen the other day, I decided to ask him for it yesterday.

**Andrew:** And yeah, I learned a lot from him.

**Felix:** I’m now confident that Andrew will not go destroy another HelloFresh meal kit. 🤣 

**Felix:** I also learned from Andrew too! I didn’t know there was such a thing called black garlic but apparently, it really does exist!

**Pilar:** Why did you guys have a cooking class at ass o’clock in the morning?

**Andrew:** We had to do it this way because of Campbell’s shift in Brasstown. I don’t mind the fact we had to do it early since, even during the weekends, I get up at around that time so I can go for a run and a workout.

**Andrew:** But I gotta ask again Weston, where tf did you learn how to cook like that?

**Felix:** I’ve been cooking since I was little and then when I stumbled upon this certain anime about food, it lit my ass and imagination on fire.

**Pilar:** Are you talking about Food Wars?

**Felix:** YEESSS!!!

**Lake:** Food Wars? What’s that?

**Pilar:** It’s this crazy anime about cooking and where foodgasms happen - basically, people’s clothes get torn off if the food tastes incredible. Whenever a scene like that occur, Food Wars suddenly becomes a show that can borderline pornos.

**Pilar:** Example…

[**_[A Food Wars chicken gyoza clip from YouTube.]_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1uKREgV7vg)

**Mia:** What did I just watch?!!

**Pilar:** Food so good that it rips your clothes off.

**Felix:** And that’s like one of the more mild foodgasms.

**Andrew:** What???

[**_[Pork Roast dish foodgasm clip from Food Wars.]_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1pP9GdvGv8)

**Felix:** ^ This is one the craziest foodgasms on the show if you ask me…

**Mia:** Omg… 😱 😳 😱 😳

**Lake:** Yeah… I want to have whatever they’re having.

**Pilar:** LMFAO ASFHDHFJGLHLKL 💀 💀 💀

**Felix:** Maybe I should make that sometime for everyone in this chat.

**Andrew:** I’ll happily pay you to do it eventually.

**Felix** : I’ll take you up on that offer. 😆 😆 😆 

**Andrew:** But damn Weston, you were so good in the Kitchen. Any other reason you might have on why you started cooking?

**Felix:** While I appreciate my mom’s efforts on making food, I was kinda getting tired of her just repeating the same thing over and over again.

**Felix:** So one day, I went on YouTube and started to looks up recipes that I can easily make myself.

**Felix:** After many replays, trials and errors, my ass finally succeeded. The first meal that was actually great was a tamagoyaki - which is The Land of the Rising Sun’s version of the omelette and onigiri - which you all know as rice balls. I chose them because they’re, in my own opinion, easy to make and don’t require so much effort or ingredients. I also like how versatile they are when it comes to fillings uwu.

**Felix:** Thanks to the humble tamagoyaki and onigiri giving me a start, my cooking skills have dramatically improved over time and I can go make a lot things now! 😊

**Lake:** No wonder you like Japanese food or how you’re so knowledgeable about it.

**Felix:** I also have another big reason but I rather share it person with everyone else at the Korean BBQ place later.

**Pilar:** Okay but you can make sushi right?

**Felix:** Yes I can! I can make a good nigiri, maki, chakin, temari, chirashi and oshi.

**Lake:** You know, if my ass wasn’t so conscious of social perception back then, I’d be dating you a lot earlier.

**Felix:** At least we’re dating now hehe. 😉 😚

**Lake:** **😊** **😭** **😊** **😭** **😊** **😭**

**Mia:** Do you know how to make sashimi?

**Felix:** Sashimi ain't sushi though - ‘sashimi’ means sliced meat in Japanese.

**Mia:** Really???

**Felix:** Yeah, sashimi isn’t sushi. Also, the word ‘sushi’ refers to ‘sumeshi’ (the vinegar rice) and it doesn’t say anything about fish.

**Mia:** And here I thought I was Georgia’s biggest sushi fan. 😭

**Felix:** At least you learned something today! ( ^ω^ )

**Pilar:** We should have a little get together where Mia and Felix have a competition on who can create the best homemade sushi.

**Lake:** Oh yes, I’d be so down for that!

**Andrew:** I mean, is it really a competition if Mia is competing against a nerdy guy who somehow knows a ton about Japanese food?

**Mia:** And to think I’m now letting you date me.

**Andrew:** I mean go Mia! Yay Mia! Queen of Genovia!

**Felix:** Holy crap, Mia should run for Governor of Georgia wherein her campaign is super focused on renaming the state into Genovia!

**Pilar:** I’d be so into that though. Genovia does have an ultra catchy anthem.

**Mia:** While I get that politics is important as it affects so many lives, I have no interest being in it. 😂

**Lake:** Oh yeah, Mia how are we going to Han later? The Korean BBQ place?

**Mia:** Andrew will be picking me up first before we drive over to your place.

**Andrew:** ^ This.

**Lake:** Coolness! I’ll see you two later in Andrew’s Audi then!

**Felix:** @Pilar Wanna go later to the Korean BBQ place together?

**Pilar:** Why not? Both my big brother and Benji are probably gonna head there after their shift in Brasstown.

**Felix:** Oh yeah… what time should we leave then?

**Pilar:** Taking traffic into account, we should go at around five.

**Felix:** Cool! I’ll see you at 4:45 then.

**Pilar:** 4:45? I said five…

**Felix:** Oh, your big bro and I always meet 15 mins earlier than the actual time.

**Pilar:** Since I’m not Victor, you have to see me at around five on the dot. Besides, isn’t that the Japanese way of doing time? Being on time; not being early or not being late? 

**Felix:** Oh yeah! Okay then! I’ll see you at five on the dot!

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 1:09 PM

**Victor:** @Felix I got you something that you’ve been eyeing for a good while… took quite a bit of my break time but I think it was worth it.

**Felix:** OwO

**Felix:** What is it?（≧∇≦）

**_[A photo of a pair of Japanese style wooden cooking chopsticks.]_**

**Felix:** DUUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEEE!!! YOU’RE THE BEST!!! (^○^)

**Felix:** I’ve always wanted those!!!

**Andrew:** Giant-ass chopsticks?

**Felix:** They’re the best cooking utensils that I don’t have! 

**Felix:** Well… I used to have stainless steel ones but I lost them. Making tamagoyaki or even just regular omelettes has been hard ever since.

**Andrew:** Just use a spatula then.

**Felix:** I find it so much easier with chopsticks! Also when you fry stuff, cooking chopsticks are surprisingly great! I highly recommend doing it with Katsudon!

**Felix:** But Vic, how did you get it? And how did you know I wanted it?

**Victor:** I got it at that store near school. I always notice that you look into the window. Then when this Japanese food thing came up, it then made sense why you always look into that store. I got those chopsticks and two more pairs for $20.

**Mia:** $20 for three chopsticks???

**Victor:** The guy at the store said it’s hand made and stuff from Japan.

**Pilar:** @Felix So my friend back in Texas was trying out for this part-time job at a diner but she failed. Apparently, when they asked her to go cook an omelette, she flunked at that and they didn’t accept her. Can you explain?

**Andrew:** Your friend back in Texas didn’t get a diner job because she couldn’t make a damn omelette?

**Pilar:** Yup; pretty much…

**Lake:** That’s so mean, and all because she can’t make an omelette?

**Felix:** So before my bestie’s family moved into the unit they live in now, there was this woman who works at a restaurant in Midtown who used to occupy it. I remember her telling me that omelettes are, at least in the place she works at, tell a lot.

**Lake** : How?

**Felix** : An egg is a really simple ingredient but omelettes can be tricky to make. Omelettes are like one of the rare foods that are made from really simple ingredients but can be somewhat complex to make because they require timing and some technique. Those two factors affects an omelette's quality a lot.

** Benji:  ** I apparently lacked both the timing and technique in making an omelette then...  


**Pilar:** Can you make a decent omelette now?

**Benji:** Yeah but Felix is just so much better. The Katsudon thing he made, which had an egg part to it, was amazing. And the tamagoyaki thing he made with his special pan blew me away.

**Andrew:** Oh yeah, the egg thing he made was so crazy. Like I didn’t know cheese and dried seaweed would taste that good in an omelette.

**Felix:** A precise dashi to egg ratio helps uwu.

**Mia:** Have you ever thought about working part-time for a Japanese restaurant?

**Felix:** Yeah but I prefer spending the weekends relaxing at home or hanging out with my friends.

**Pilar:** Do you like hanging out with my mom?

**Felix:** I may love being an honorary Salazar but maybe not now considering that things still need to further stabilize…

**Victor:** Why are you asking Pilar?

**Pilar:** Because mom could really use something to take off her mind from dad. Considering that mom really likes sushi, maybe your best friend can teach her on how to make ‘em.

**Victor:** I think she’ll have to wait for a bit longer before that happens. Remember, one of the first things mom and dad did together was bring her to a Japanese restaurant.

**Pilar:** Oh yeah… 😬

**Victor:** You also have to remember that she’s real busy on the weekends thanks to her piano lessons.

**Benji:** Your mom teaches piano lessons?

**Victor:** She does!

**Lake:** Aren’t you two in the same coffee shop? Why are you guys messaging here?

**Benji:** It’s not polite to eat with your mouth full. Rn, I’m having a nice toasted bagel with cream cheese, smoked salmon and capers - which is served alongside some Brasstown iced coffee and Popeyes Cajun cheese fries. Vic’s having almost the same stuff except that he has a tall cup of one of Brasstown’s stronger coffees.

**Felix:** Oh… now I want a bagel sandwich too.

**Lake:** Same but I just worked out! 😭

**Mia:** You can always burn it off tomorrow alongside the Korean BBQ that we’re gonna stuff ourselves with later. 😉

**Lake:** Oh you’re right…

**Lake:** Okay! Let me see if Postmates can bring me up some interesting options.

**Felix:** Uh Lake…

**Lake:** Don’t worry baby, I’ll cover and order for you too. （╹◡╹）♡

**Felix:** ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 8:48 PM

**Pilar:** Jesus, I’ve never been this full in my life.

**Felix:** I now know what the Thanksgiving Turkey feels… weirdly enough, I somehow enjoy it.

**Andrew:** Well I won’t because I’m gonna have to put in extra time in my workout to burn all of this food tomorrow.

**Victor:** I’m definitely doing the same tomorrow.

**Andrew:** You should Salazar. You’re the one who ate the most after all. Btw, even if you don’t look like it, you surprisingly eat a ton of food.

**Victor:** I have a fast metabolism rate and that’s why my mom always makes extra portions.

**Pilar:** It kinda annoys me that I don’t have the same metabolism gene like my brother but oh well, life continues to go on I guess.

**Mia:** Why are we talking here if we can all talk irl? We’re literally sitting at the same table with each other.

**Lake:** The BBQ Mia, the BBQ. It has induced us into a semi-food coma.

**Benji:** It’s a nice food coma though. Full of rice, various cuts of beef and pork with Korean sauces plus lettuce.

**Benji:** Is it weird that I kinda like having this food baby in my belly?

**Felix:** **👀** **👀** **👀**

**Mia:** Moving on from the food coma, I think both Lake and Felix were right when we needed this.

**Mia:** I gotta say it was fun doing this despite the stuff that happened. I never thought I’d have fun with Andrew and with my first ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend.

**Victor:** It’s kinda surreal but it’s nice hanging out with you as a friend again Mia. 😊

**Benji:** It’s also great to hear that you’re getting along with dad’s fiancé well.

**Mia:** Veronica did really comfort me after I got home from Spring Fling - and that’s despite me being a bit of a bitch to her earlier that night.

**Lake:** Being a bitch to her…? Wdym Mia?

**Mia:** She offered some of her jewelry to wear on Spring Fling but I turned them down because of the simple fact it was coming from her.

**Andrew:** At least she’s treating you well and not like the evil one in Cinderella.

**Mia:** Ngl, I’m still getting used to her living in the house but it’s a start.

**Mia:** Also Lake, Felix, remember that we’re here for you two, okay? I know that the past couple of weeks have been really dramatic but we can get through this.

**Andrew:** Yeah Lake, I don’t understand what your mom is going on about. You like fine to me and Weston definitely thinks you’re hot.

**Lake:** Well you two are neither my mom. I don’t blame her honestly because looking good really paid out so well for her. Naturally, she wants to replicate that success through me.

**Mia:** It still irks me because while you’re not a Victoria’s Secret model, you’re still healthy and fit.

**Andrew:** Mia’s right; you have a perfectly good BMI on you.

**Pilar:** BMI?

**Andrew:** BMI or Body Mass Index measures if your weight is in proportion to your height.

**Lake:** Well… tell her that. She clearly thinks that I need to look better.

**Mia:** This is why I don’t like being around Lake’s mom.

**Mia:** Last time I was around her house, she said that Lake should be more skinnier like me and I was like… 🧐 🧐 🧐

**Pilar:** Ew… but I think what makes it even worse is the fact Lake’s perfectly healthy and fit. She doesn’t need to be “skinnier” whatever the fuck that means.

**Lake:** Still, like Andrew, I want to burn all of this food tomorrow.

**Mia:** Want to hit the gym tomorrow?

**Lake** : Yes and I want to go to a spa too. A much need refresher is what Lake Meriwether needs before she starts another week at Creekwood.

**Mia:** @Pilar Want to come along and make it a girls only day?

**Pilar:** YES. ¡SI! I am not passing up a free spa day.

**Felix:** @Victor Hey buddy, can you help me burn all this food tomorrow?

**Victor:** I’ll help you as long as you listen to me and take my instructions seriously.

**Andrew:** I’m gonna back up Salazar here. You really need to listen to him because there is a possibility you could injure yourself if you don’t do what he says.

**Felix:** I will! I’m kinda curious how he maintains his stud looks without a gym membership.

**Victor:** You can always improvise and the park near our building has some stuff that can really help in working out.

**Benji:** I’d personally just be there just so I can see you work out. 😉

**Lake:** **👀** **👀** **👀**

**Andrew:** You know people, that emoji kinda freaks me out.

**Mia:** They’re just eyes. Cartoonish eyes if I may add.

**Andrew:** Still…yikes.

**Victor:** Btw Felix, me and Pilar are gonna have to see your apartment, okay? You promised us.

**Felix:** Oh yeah that…

**Victor:** I won’t criticize you bud. In fact, I want to see it and so does Pilar so we know where to start helping you out.

**Pilar:** What my big brother said.

**Benji:** Send pictures. I know this professional organizer and extreme cleaning specialist.

**Mia:** Still, we need a mental health professional first to get to the root of the problem. I think if I ask Veronica or my dad, we’ll probably get their contact details.

**Felix:** Since this is sending my anxiety through the roof… can we please have that Korean ice cream sandwich, the one that’s shaped like a fish so my nerves can calm down?

**Benji:** Ah, the Samanco one? Which flavor you’ll have? Strawberry, chocolate, red bean or green tea? I’m having the green tea one.

**Felix:** Chocolate.

**Mia:** Chocolate.

**Andrew:** Strawberry.

**Lake:** Same, strawberry for me too!

**Victor:** Green tea please!

**Pilar:** I want the red bean one.

**Benji:** Okay then; I’ll get a waiter to clear our table and bring in our fish-shaped desserts.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 9:41 PM

**Victor:** Pilar and I just came from Felix’s apartment and saw what’s inside. She also said she’d rather give the news herself to all of you.

**Pilar:** It’s not the worst thing I’ve seen… I’ve watched Hoarders and saw worse there but with that said, the situation happening inside Felix’s apartment is still very concerning.

**_[10 photos inside Felix’s apartment.]_**

**Mia:** Oh no… 😔 ☹️

**Pilar:** Believe it or not, that’s actually the good part. The worst part is this.

**_[A recent and very serious eviction notice from the landlord.]_**

**Pilar:** It came in just today. Felix and his mom have two weeks to fix this problem. If they don’t, the landlord can notify the city about the interior condition of the apartment and can force both of them out.

**Pilar:** And there’s good reason why the landlord can do that, it’s quite the fire hazard inside. The only areas that are clear - at least compared to the rest - is the kitchen and bathroom.

**Lake:** @Felix What are you going to do now?

**Felix:** After exercising with Victor tomorrow, maybe I’ll talk to Mrs. Salazar about it and show the unit. I’m an honorary Salazar after all.

**Mia:** Hmm… maybe Veronica can help with this too. She does a lot of social work after all.

**Andrew:** Looks like it’s all hands-on deck for Weston’s problem.

**Felix:** While I hope my mom’s mental state isn’t that bad, I’m not going to put all eggs in that basket since this has been going on for a few years now.

**Benji:** How did the two of you lived like that?

**Felix:** I have this bin in my room that I slowly fill up overtime. Once it’s full, I go sell the contents to a thrift store. I only go for stuff that she clearly doesn’t remember and avoid the things that she uses and holds a lot or the ones which have so much sentimental value to her.

**Felix:** It's kinda tricky but it works and keeps the clutter from overwhelming me and her. Plus I make money out of it too.

**Felix:** Thing is, she’s been noticing a lot of her stuff going missing lately and I had to drastically slow that process down.

**Victor:** I think it’s completely fine you’re doing that. It’s better that she gets angry at you over stuff that you sold behind her back compared to her being crushed by it due to an accident. Still Felix, it’s really shitty you’re going through this.

**Felix:** Well, I have great people around me now like you being my best friend in the whole wide world and my incomparable girlfriend being at my side. Optimistically, I think I’ll get through the other side just fine after this.

**Pilar:** I hope we start doing something soon though.

**Andrew:** I already did by ordering a bunch of full-face industrial gas masks and heavy duty gloves from Amazon. I ordered a lot of rubbing alcohol and hand sanitizers too.

**Pilar:** I know the pics are bad but it wasn’t Hoarders level of bad.

**Andrew:** Best to be safe than sorry.

**Felix:** I really hope she accepts the help. She can be really stubborn.

**Benji:** She’ll get it whether she likes it or not. That’s the reality here. If she doesn’t allow this sort of change, you guys are losing a roof over your head.

**Felix:** I know and this building has good rent rates in a great location too. It’s really hard to come by something like that in Atlanta these days.

**Pilar:** Hey Vic, have you noticed mom looking over a bunch of car websites? I borrowed her iPad just now and there are some signs that say yes.

**Victor** : Huh?

**Pilar** : When I opened up Safari on her iPad, I noticed that a lot of her recent search history are from car company websites. You can’t say she’s gonna work for them since she doesn’t know anything about cars or marketing them.

**Pilar:** Think she’ll buy one?

**Victor:** I meant it’d be really cool but I doubt it. I know dad still financially supports us but I’m not sure if buying another car is something that’s on the top of their priorities right now. And besides, while mom can drive, she only goes out if she needs too. Plus she knows how to take an Uber or Lyft to anywhere in Atlanta if she needs to.

**Pilar:** Okay… 

**Victor:** You don’t believe me, do you?

**Pilar:** I want to but we both damn well know that mom can know so much more than she lets on. I want trust her again, I really do, but after what went down this past year, that’s going to take a while.

**Felix:** What would you guys need a new car for? Victor’s right! You can just get take one pleasant ride from a ride-sharing app of your choice! And Victor doesn’t need one anyway since we (you, me and Victor) walk to school.

**Benji:** With a car, Victor can take me on cute dates beyond Atlanta.

**Andrew:** If Salazar’s mom is really looking for a new car, the only advice I can give her is avoid anything made by FCA or the Nissan cars which have a CVT automatic gearbox (which is almost all of them). You guys should just get something like a Toyota, Honda or Hyundai and then call it a day.

**Victor:** I never thought I’d hear car buying advice from you Andrew but thanks. If my mom is serious on getting a new car, I’ll go tell her about it.

**Andrew:** No problem Salazar, and yeah, you should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak out in the comments section down below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	3. Simon Spier Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake: OH LA LA LA!!! 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 
> 
> Benji: I JUST STARTED TO CRY WHEN I SAW ALL OF THEM. VICTOR’S JUST TOO GOOD FOR ME. 
> 
> Lake: To be fair, that’s like what everybody thinks of Victor. 
> 
> Benji: STILL DAMMIT. VICTOR’S TOO GOOD FOR ME. 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Victor Salazar**

**Wednesday** 6:10 PM

**Simon:** OK, first of all, I’m glad that I finally got your personal phone number. We can talk here in iMessage instead of Instagram DMs! Second, I want to ask since you’re a sporty guy; what do you think will make for a great gift to Bram?

**Victor:** Is it for a special occasion?

**Simon:** No but I really do want to surprise him with something nice or at least something that’s thoughtful.

**Victor:** Maybe sneakers? I did notice that Bram owns a ton of basketball shoes in the room you two share.

**Simon:** That’s my first thought too but we don’t exactly have the luxury of space for more stuff. In case you didn’t notice in your visit here, most New York apartments have the dimensions of a shoe box. 🙃

**Victor:** Well… what’s the very first place in NYC you and Bram ever went to?

**Simon:** Okay… uh, on our first night out in New York, Bram and I saw Dear Evan Hansen, which was our very first Broadway show. After that, we had an amazing pizza at Carve Café, a pizzeria and deli that’s a short walk from the Music Box Theatre - the venue where Dear Evan Hansen runs.

**Victor:** That sounds like a great night haha. 😆 Why don’t you recreate it then?

**Simon:** While my heart says ”yes”, my bank account says a big ”No.” to the DEH Broadway tickets. To be honest, those orchestra tickets I got for that show were just a stroke of luck since I got them through a Broadway digital lottery system.

**Victor:** Maybe you can try it again? Who knows, your luck could favor you one more time.

**Simon:** That is true…

**Simon:** Yeah, you know what? Maybe I should treat him to a night similar to that but with some changes to better accommodate my budget.

**Victor:** Sounds like a plan then. 😃

**Simon:** Btw, how are you holding up? The last time we talked, you and your friends had a plan to try out Korean BBQ.

**Victor:** We did have Korean BBQ at this place called Han and it was awesome! We even had fish-shaped Korean ice cream sandwiches too. But more importantly, we opened up with what was going on in our lives to each other and manage to recenter our minds from all the craziness.

**Simon:** I’m genuinely glad to hear that from you Victor. 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

**Victor:** Me too. It’s nice that the drama is finally starting to die down. How are you, Bram and the others btw?

**Simon:** Bram? Sleeping like a rock. Ivy, Kim and Justin? Paying our apartment’s bills and grocery shopping. Me? I was making notes for a class of mine before I decided to ask you for advice.

**Victor:** It’s kinda weird that you’re asking me for advice. Normally, it’s the other way around. 😂

**Simon:** While I am your gay Sherpa, I also need good advice for myself every once in a while. 😄

**Simon:** Oh shoot, Ivy and Kim just came back. I need to go, they want help in getting all of their groceries unpacked.

**Victor:** Haha, don’t let me stop you then. Help out Kim and Ivy with your supplies. Talk to you later Simon and say hi to them for me! :)

**Simon:** I’ll make sure to do that Victor; talk to you again soon! Love, Simon.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 7:09 PM

**Lake:** Did you people see the crazy new post on Creeksecrets?

**Andrew:** Is it really a secret though? It’s kinda hard to hide a big Chevy pickup crashing right through the gym.

** Felix:  ** I feel bad for the two students who got their car wrecked.

** Mia:  ** Who owns that pickup anyway? And who had their cars totaled?

**Victor:** The truck is owned by Coach Webster, one of the P.E. teachers and the one who trains the football team. I’m not exactly sure about the students who got their cars trashed though but I’ve heard they were owned by two guys - one of them owned a flashy sports car.

**Andrew:** Oh, the guy who owns the blue Nissan Z sports car is Hayato Kanazawa. I have to say a tiny part of me died when I saw his cool car was completely totaled.

**Pilar:** Who was the other guy who got their car ruined too?

**Lake:** Some boy named Daryl Torres.

**Mia:** Oh no, Daryl! 😔 I feel bad!

**Lake:** Why? Do you know him?

**Mia:** We have the same class schedules and he is in the elite group of people who I like working with in group assignments since he does actual work competently.

**Andrew:** Should I be concerned?

**Mia:** Don’t worry about that, Daryl’s gay just like Benji and Victor here.

**Benji:** Why do you feel pretty bad for this Daryl guy then?

**Mia:** I kinda remember him telling me that he saved up for a used car he’s been eyeing, one that he wanted to buy with his own money. He earned all of that money from babysitting on the weekends. Kids love Daryl since he’s super kind and has a soothing aura.

**Pilar:** Ouch; all of that now out the window since a teacher and his truck ruined it into nothing but scrap metal.

**Lake:** Do you guys think Coach Webster will be fired?

**Andrew:** I dunno but I won’t be surprised if he decides to move onto another school. If I were him, I so won't be able to look into the eyes of the kids who owned those cars.

**Andrew:** The only sure thing is that his wife and insurance company aren’t gonna be happy with this news.

**Benji:** Why does the Hayato guy sound familiar?

**Andrew:** He’s a star player in the baseball team. Kanazawa is biracial too since his white mom is from here in Georgia and his dad is from Japan. I know he’s openly bi too but a lot of dudes and girls kinda find him scary. 

**Lake:** Um what? Most of the girls around school think Hayato’s hot since he’s tall and handsome. Why would they find him scary?

**Andrew:** Kanazawa normally has this deadpan look on his face. Whenever he becomes angry or stern, that’s when he becomes scary - though he doesn’t have outbursts since baseball vents it all out. Other than that, Kanazawa is quiet and other than being bored or annoyed, he isn’t the sort of dude to show other feelings.

**Benji:** No wonder he’s popular. A lot of people like the handsome, strong and silent type.

**Pilar:** Are you one of them?

**Benji:** Yeah but I then met Victor so…

**Felix:** Let’s see… your ex-boyfriend Derek, then there’s Hayato Kanazawa and then there’s my bestie Victor, who you’re now in a relationship with. The only thing that those three have in common is that they are all taller than you. 👀 

**Lake:** Oh sis, is that your type? Tall men? Or at least men who are taller than you?

**Benji:** I love being the more compact one in the relationship, okay?

**Felix:** I dunno if you’re “compact” Benji. You’re a pretty muscular guy…

**Benji:** Okay, I’ll rephrase that; I love being the more densely compact one in a relationship.

**Felix:** Alright, I’ll go take the “densely compact” comparison. But why guys taller than you?

**Benji:** I really enjoy it when a boy I like rest their chin on the top of head. Makes me feel safe for some reason.

**Felix:** OwO

**Felix:** The smol and tol dynamic I see.

**Victor** : I really want to meet this Daryl guy.

**Pilar:** Same, we could use his babysitter skills. I, for one, would like to go out and not babysit our baby bro all the time.

**Victor** : Actually, I wanted to meet him because it’d be nice to not only be the gay Hispanic kid.

**Mia:** Actually, he’s Filipino.

**Andrew:** But why does an Asian person have a Hispanic family name?

**Pilar:** Ohmygod Andrew, you can’t just ask people why their last names are like that.

**Mia:** Before we, the Americans, colonized their country, the Spanish occupied them first. I think I read somewhere that this Spanish government official in the colonial era handed out surnames to the natives.

**Andrew:** Oh… 😬 😬 😬

**Lake:** See Andrew, this is exactly why Mia had to tutor you for that big history test.

**Felix:** Context is key uwu.

**Benji:** Maybe Andrew’s question is a reflection of the American public education system failing the students. 👀 

**Mia:** Oh… that’s a good possibility actually but it could be more local, you know. Some states are better when it comes to education.

**Felix:** Hey Andrew! I almost forgot to ask you!

**Felix:** Did those full-faced industrial gas masks, heavy-duty gloves, rubbing alcohol and hand sanitizers arrive yet? 

**Andrew:** They arrived a few hours ago actually. All protective systems are ready.

**Felix:** I wish I can say the same for my mom in terms of readiness but you never know. 😞 

**Lake:** Good thing Veronica and a therapist went onboard with this plan then again, you and your mom will lose that unit you two live in if you don’t anything about it.

**Benji:** How ‘bout a cleaning specialist? You also need one of ‘em too.

**Victor:** My mom took care of that. One of the kids she teaches piano lessons to has a mom who’s an extreme cleaning specialist. She told me and Pilar that the specialist already looked into Felix’s apartment while we were at school today.

**Felix:** While this will be challenging for my mom, I can’t wait to see the walls and the floorboards of the apartment. And I can’t wait to invite you over Vic! Same with others here too! A cleaner and fresher Weston apartment unit on the near horizon uwu.

**Victor:** Me too Felix. I can’t wait to help you out and eventually hangout in your place as well. 😊 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Lake Meriwether**

**Wednesday** 7:30 PM

**Benji:** HELP.

**Lake:** Yes? What do you need Mama Lake’s help for?

**Benji:** I’m gay panicking because Felix just sent me a ton of pictures of Victor working out at the park without a shirt and I’m just… I’m crying so much rn. And holy fuck, he’s really hot under all that good boy demeanor of his ndjdbdjajdjdjskd. 😭 😭 😭

**_[10 pictures of Victor working out without a shirt at the park.]_**

**Lake:** OH LA LA LA!!! 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍

**Benji:** I JUST STARTED TO CRY WHEN I SAW ALL OF THEM. VICTOR’S JUST TOO GOOD FOR ME.

**Lake:** To be fair, that’s like what everybody thinks of Victor.

**Benji:** STILL DAMMIT. VICTOR’S TOO GOOD FOR ME. 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭

**Lake:** Better question is which of those will you set as your new wallpaper?

**Benji:** I don’t want to set any of them as my wallpaper! My bf would think I’m creepy and I don’t want that. In fact, I’m kinda scared that Victor might see all of that in my photo gallery.

**Lake:** The iOS Photos app has a hide function. If you put those pics there, it won’t show up in any album, including the main one. Just press the share icon and you’ll be able to access the hide photo feature.

**Benji:** How do you know that???

**Lake:** My phone is literally stitched to my hand at this point. Ofc I’m gonna end up knowing all of the features eventually.

**Benji:** Oh yeah, you’re right… the photos were hidden away but none of them were deleted.

**Lake:** See? 😌

**Lake:** Still, how did Felix get those photos?

**Benji:** Didn’t he and Victor worked out together last Sunday so they can burn off all that food we ate at that Korean BBQ place?

**Lake:** Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that.

**Benji:** But again, Victor is too good for me. In fact, I can already tell he’s way better than my ex. He really plays up the romantic side of me.

**Lake:** Why did you go into a relationship Derek again? He was a senior by then and you were a freshman.

**Benji:** At least before Victor, he and I were the only gay kids in Creekwood. When you're gay, a painful factor that you’re always reminded with is that your dating pool is small and despite all the great progress nowadays, you can still get harmed by just being yourself.

**Benji:** Derek understood all of those, and at the time, I just felt safe with him. I also get to have a boyfriend like all of those gay fanfics talk about.

**Lake:** I feel like a therapist rn but please go on; what made you think there was something not right about it?

**Benji:** Whenever I do something romantic for him like flowers, chocolates or little gifts, Derek would tell me it was so "hetero" of me to do that. Eventually, I stopped giving him those type of treats.

**Lake:** That’s a really dick move of him to do tbh. Straight or not, what kind of guy wouldn’t want to receive a gift from their significant other?

**Benji:** Derek apparently. He says that because we were gay, we don’t have to subscribe to the things heteros do.

**Benji:** It really stings to think of my anniversary dinner date with him in Brasstown.

**Lake:** What happened during that time?

**Benji:** It was obvious that he didn’t enjoy what I did which was set up the café to be more like an Italian trattoria, I made spaghetti with big meatballs and got him this cheesy af card that actually featured cheese characters. I decided to do the small gifts thing to him again because, you know, it was our anniversary and I thought he would cut me some slack but nope.

**Lake:** You sound super sweet and you’re also making me mad rn because the thought of your ex not appreciating the effort you put into your dinner date is just ugh. 😤

**Lake:** Oh well, maybe Victor can appreciate the effort if you do anything like that again. And who knows, maybe he could even one up you.

**Benji:** Think so?

**Lake:** Aren’t Hispanics generally passionate people?

**Benji:** Oh you’re right…

**Benji:** Omg, I’d combust and cry if Victor ever did that for me.

**Lake:** Also, did you really have to mention “big meatballs” in the pasta description? 👀

**Benji:** I’m gay so…

**Lake:** Omg. 😂 😂

**Lake:** Have you and Victor done it yet? Have you seen his chorizo??? 👀 👀 👀

**Benji:** Ohmygod LAKE, you’re making me blush so hard rn.

**Benji:** And no, we haven’t done it yet. We just got together a couple of weeks ago. I think it’s for the best if Victor and I take it slow now. And besides, Felix has a big problem and I do doubt Vic would want intimacy with me while his best friend’s in trouble.

**Lake:** Oh yeah… 😬

**Benji:** Do you know what’s a good gift to give him? 

**Lake:** Idk, you, Victor and Andrew did tell me to get Felix an Xbox - on different occasions on if I may add.

**Benji:** Really?

**Lake:** Yeah, but maybe this time, you probably have a good idea on what to get him. You’re the romantic between you two after all.

**Benji:** 😫

**Lake:** Relax Benji, you got this.

**Benji:** I used to have it then he walked in my life with his nice eyes and smooth af cinnamon skin. After that moment, it’s been difficult to keep my cool ever since.

**Lake:** Victor does have really nice skin. But on the other hand, just get it together Benji. You’ll be able to come up with a cute gift for Victor. If you want to hear other inputs and opinions, feel free to ask other people.

**Benji** : Other people huh?

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Simon Spier**

**Wednesday** 7:40 PM

**Benji** : Hello. 👋🏻

**Simon:** Who is this?

**Benji:** I’m Benji, Victor’s bf.

**Simon:** Oh.

**Simon:** OHHH.

**Simon:** Wait, how did you get my number? Did you ask Victor for it?

**Benji:** Nope but I asked his sister Pilar to get your number from his phone. I’ll have to pay Victor’s sibling $10 tomorrow though but I do think it’s totally worth it. And don’t worry, she and our group of friends know that you have become his gay Sherpa.

**Benji;** I also want to extend my gratitude to you, to your bf Bram and your roommates for looking out for Victor while he was there in NY and for also helping him make sense of his sexuality too. 

**Simon:** Wow… uh, thank you! All five of us here in NYC were happy to help Victor out! He’s now one of us after all. Still, what can I help you with Benji?

**Benji:** I was wondering if you guys did anything there that Victor enjoyed.

**Simon:** Bram took Victor to an all-gay basketball match where they both played…

**Benji:** Yeah, while I maybe fit and all, I’m not as athletic as my bf.

**Simon:** Lmao 😂, I can definitely relate because SAME.

** Simon:  ** Let’s see… we did take him to our fave gay club where we saw Katya as a performer.

**Benji:** I saw all the pics in his phone… it wasn’t fair because he had a gay old time in NY and I didn’t. 😭

**Benji:** But I think seeing a drag show is out of the question. I have a suspended license and I do want something more relaxing to do with him since he’s been through a lot lately…

**Simon:** I understand; he told me about the stuff that happened during Spring Fling and all of the events after that. I get why you might something more low-key.

** Simon:  ** Hmm… maybe you can try making a bagel sandwich for him?

**Benji:** A bagel sandwich?

**Simon:** After the drag show at the gay club, we all ate at this corner deli which serves awesome bagel sandwiches. Victor really enjoyed them to the point he rivaled Bram in terms of appetite.

**Benji:** Victor is a low-key hungry boi...

**Benji:** But thanks to you, I now know what to do. And that is make bagel sandwiches.

**Simon:** I’ll try to ask Bram later on what were the bagel sandwiches Victor had. Maybe he can remember. If Bram can’t remember what Victor had, I’ll give you the link to that deli shop so you can see their menu.

**Benji:** Oh… thank you so much. ☺️

**Simon:** Anything to help out a fellow unathletic gay haha. Also, this will be my way of thanking Victor helping me out earlier. Show him a good time, alright?

**Benji:** Vic helped you with what?

**Simon:** Ideas for a date with Bram hehe. 😉 

**Benji:** I can’t believe my bf got to help out a Creekwood legend like you.

**Simon:** I’m flattered that you think I’m a legend but remember, I’m only as good as the people around me. And if me asking Victor for help was any indication, I need ideas and advice myself too. That’s because I don’t have all the answers; that's actually something I told Victor when he was here in NYC.

**Benji:** I’m glad you can admit that to yourself. You’re really grounded, you know that?

**Simon:** Hopefully, I can keep up that streak.

**Benji:** Well… I’ll talk to you some other time Simon. I’m now gonna look up on how to bake bagels on Binging with Babish. But I’m really glad I got to talk to you.

**Simon** : I’m glad that I helped you out haha. 😆 Take care and make sure to only make the best bagel sandwiches for Victor, okay? Let me know what happens too!

**Benji:** Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to keep you posted.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 8:15 PM

**Pilar:** Considering that the CDC HQ is here in the Peach State, I’m surprised that they don’t classify “clout chasing” as a disease.

**Lake:** Why? What’s happening?

**Pilar:** One of my friends back in Texas is hell bent on trying to start this challenge thing where you put a burger patty of your choice on a toilet seat. After you do that, you go cook it and eat it as normal. My friend posted her challenge vids on both Tik Tok and Twitter. I’d normally link the video here but I would rather spare you people of that video.

**Lake:** **🤮** **🤢** **🤮** **🤢**

**Pilar:** ^ Exactly.

**Andrew:** The fuck is wrong with your friend? That’s straight up some nasty-ass shit.

**Pilar:** That’s the reason I’m questioning the fact on why doctors haven’t classified clout chasing as a disease.

**Victor:** I think penguinz0, one of the YouTubers I subscribed to, has a video on that.

**Felix:** Omg 😆 I love Charlie! Even if he only wears white shirts all the time and his videos are laced with a lot of profanity, I find him really cool and he’s genuinely articulate about the points he makes.

**Victor:** Yeah, Charlie is like really casual about stuff but you can tell that he’s smart and actually well-informed. If he doesn’t know stuff, he’ll admit it.

**Victor:** Here’s Charlie’s video on clout chasing. Be warned, there’s very disturbing behavior that is being done to a dog.

[**_[How Far Would You Go For Internet Fame?]_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eay8dOOyLQo)

**Mia:** Oh no! That poor dog!!

**Victor:** Exactly, even if I saw that video through another video, it was still beyond disgusting.

**Benji:** He’s probably a big reason why a lot of people still think being gay is wrong.

**Andrew:** Forget being gay; that has nothing to do with the fact he’s a sociopath. That dog definitely did not deserve that.

**Felix:** I love the fact Charlie is against mukbang videos too. While I do acknowledge that I am weird, I’m still very much against videos where people eat in gross ways.

**Lake:** Does he have a video on that?

**Felix:** Here!

[**_[I Don’t Understand Mukbang Eating Videos.]_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVfB0t2Z31g)

**Benji:** Why would people watch that stuff? It’s not like you get to taste the food or get all of the nutrients from it through YouTube.

**Felix:** Some of the videos do border ASMR so there’s that…

**Pilar:** Mukbang vids are basically the unboxing videos of food; it’s like you can just about share one meal with that creator. It gives you a sense on what it’s like to eat with them in real life.

**Victor:** Is that the reason why Adrian loves to watch those unboxing videos?

**Pilar:** Yeah, he pretends that the hands in the video are his.

**Andrew:** I’m going to sound like a rich asshole saying this but that’s pretty sad tbh.

** Mia:  ** It’s mostly a side-effect of a consumeristic society.

**Lake:** You should make a sculpture that makes some sort of comment on that.

**Mia:** I would but my muse for something like that is low rn.

**Benji:** Maybe I should start an ASMR channel; make money out of people who want to listen to some stranger on the internet.

**Lake:** You’d be an instant overnight hit, that I can guarantee.

**Benji:** *paper bag noises* Hear that? I’m crinkling a bag of fries for you. 

**Pilar:** Ngl, girls and gays would go absolutely nuts for you.

**Andrew:** Maybe they’d even actually nut.

**Lake:** ROFL 🤣 🤣 🤣

**Felix:** Considering how attractive Benji is to a lot of people, that’s not exactly outside the realm of possibility.

**Benji:** Oh my god… 😳 😳 😳

**Pilar:** @Victor Adrian told me he wants to have a quesadilla.

**Victor:** Go make him some. We have shredded chicken, cheese and mushrooms in the fridge. 

**Pilar:** You do it. I’m busy painting my nails in the living room.

**Andrew:** You guys have a quesadilla maker?

**Victor:** We do; mom won it at a small raffle. It’s one of the best things to ever grace the Salazar family. We do prefer making and using our own arepas in the quesadilla though. An arepa is like a Colombian version of the tortilla.

**Andrew:** Damn, I should get one of those things. I’ll go look up those things on Amazon.

**Victor:** I gotta go, Adrian is now asking me to make his quesadilla.

**Felix:** Hey buddy, can I partake with your little bro in his Hispanic feast?

**Victor:** Uh, I’ll just go make you one too. Adrian isn’t fond of sharing his quesadilla with others.

**Felix:** Sweet! I’ll be down in no time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak out in the comments down below 😃.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	4. Palate Cleanser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon: Oh dang… that’s real nice. 
> 
> Benji: I know… I was so moved by it. I’m really annoyed that I didn’t get to record though. 
> 
> Benji: Anyways… 
> 
> Benji: Fast forward to the movie being played in the park and oh my god… what he did made me cry happy tears. 
> 
> Simon: What happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 2:12 PM 

**Benji:** I’m seeing something happening where Felix is standing… I’m just gonna stand closer so I can listen in. 

**Victor:** What’s going on? 

**Benji:** Felix‘s mom, Felix, Lake, Mrs. Salazar, Veronica, the cleaning expert and the therapist are like talking about this wrecked cupboard… 

**Benji:** Felix’s mom really doesn’t want to let go of the cupboard even if it’s beyond salvaging. 

**Mia:** Are they trying to talk Mrs. Weston out of it? 

**Benji:** The therapist is doing that. She’s telling her that if she doesn’t let it go, they will literally lose their home. 

**Victor:** I hope they can manage to talk her out of it. Andrew and I carried that thing and it was full of mouse crap, old magazines and a bunch of useless junk. It’s obvious that Mrs. Weston is very attached to it and that she’s also suffering from a mental health issue but that cupboard is just not safe to be around people. 

**Andrew:** I agree with Salazar; that thing made me REALLY glad that I ordered everyone a full-face industrial mask, heavy duty gloves and the hand sanitizer and rubbing alcohol. 

**Pilar:** How clean is Felix’s apartment rn? 

**Mia:** We managed to clear out the living room and his mom’s bedroom. I think the reason on why we’re progressing better than expected is because of that eviction notice and Veronica’s insistence that she shouldn’t sort through all of her stuff. I think around 60 percent of the unit’s space is now clutter free. 

**Pilar:** She’s not letting Mrs. Weston go through her stuff that much? 

**Mia:** Veronica worried that if Mrs. Weston was given the ability to freely go through her things, progress would be a much slower and that our time here to help her out would go to waste. 

**Pilar:** Don’t you people think that’s a bit harsh? Not letting her go through her stuff that much? 

**Andrew** : It’s pretty hard to justify why you want to keep a bunch of old Cosmo magazines if they smell musty and are covered in mold and dried mice pee. 

**Pilar:** Alright, I understand your point. 

**Mia:** Btw, where is Adrian? I haven’t seen your little brother anywhere today? 

**Victor:** Mom said that it was best for him to go one of his friend’s house today. She convinced him to go because if he didn’t, Adrian will have to clean and do “chores” with us. 

**Pilar:** At least she used her lying skills for good this time. Adrian does not need to see this ever. 

**Mia:** You still don’t trust your parents Pilar? 

**Pilar:** It’s difficult to do since they’ve been liars ever since we got to Atlanta. I’m trying ofc but I really don’t have the heart to believe them - for now at least. 

**Victor:** It takes a while for anyone, including me, to regain Pilar’s trust once you’ve crossed her. 

**Benji:** Update; Mrs. Weston is being stubborn on the old cupboard. She really doesn’t want it to be thrown out. 

**Andrew:** That thing really needs to go. With that thing around, no one’s health is safe. 

**Benji:** Hold on, Felix is trying to talk through his mom… 

**Benji:** Whoa, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Felix get mad or be this frustrated. 

**Pilar:** What are they talking about now? 

**Benji:** Felix is arguing that they can always get or make new stuff then make memories with it. Her mom is arguing back that the old cupboard has a lot of good memories with it and throwing it away is like getting rid of the remaining good memories she has. 

**Benji:** Oh… Felix is clearly annoyed and can’t deal with her anymore. He just left the group of older women along with Lake. 

**Felix:** @Victor Dude, can I crash on the floor in your room tonight? I just can’t with my mom rn. 

**Victor:** You can Felix; it won’t be problem. I’ll set up a sleeping bag for you later. 

**Felix:** Thanks, I’ll bring a couple of pillows over. And don’t worry, I make sure that my bedroom furniture is thoroughly clean and vermin free. 

**Lake:** @Benji Why were you talking about what happened over that cupboard on this chat? 

**Benji:** They wanted to know what happening so I did just that. 

**Felix:** After that cupboard discussion we’ve had, I’m done cleaning our place for the day. If go on to help anymore, I’ll end up getting more mad at her. 

**Lake:** What do you want to do now then? 

**Felix:** I dunno… go see a movie? Make sushi? 

**Victor:** I’m not so sure about the sushi part but there’s an open-air screening of an anime movie in the park later tonight at 8. I’m planning to take Benji there later. 

**Benji:** ^ He saw that reviews for the movie were all strong. 

**Andrew:** What’s the name of the movie? 

**Victor:** Weathering with You; Benji agreed to watch with it me since he found the name quite romantic. 

**Benji:** C’mon, “Weathering with You” sounds really deep and heartfelt. 

**Lake:** You’re such a sap but then again, you do own it. 

**Pilar:** I don’t want sushi but I do want pancakes. 

**Victor:** Want me to cook banana pancakes? 

**Pilar:** No but I do want Felix to make them. Maybe he can whip it up in some crazy anime way. Don’t get me wrong big bro, I love your banana pancakes but I think it’s high time for something different. 

**Felix:** If you have the ingredients in your kitchen, I’ll happily make everyone my own preferred pancake uwu. 

**Pilar:** @Victor Think mom will let Felix use our stuff? 

**Victor:** I’ll go ask her… 

**Victor:** She said that it’s fine as long as I use my coffee shop salary to replace what Felix used. 

**Felix:** Hell yes!!! 

**Felix:** Btw, do you guys have cream cheese and at least a small bottle of vanilla extract? 

**Victor:** I’m not sure but knock yourself out buddy. Why do you need those two anyway? 

**Felix:** Hehe, you’ll see… or more accurately, taste later. 😉 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 3:35 PM 

**Mia:** THESE PANCAKES ARE THE FLUFFIEST THINGS I’VE EVER ATE. THE TEXTURE IS SO AMAZING. 

**Felix:** They’re gleefully soft and jiggly fuckers aren’t they? 😆 😆 😆 

**Victor:** Not only they’re ultra soft and jiggly but also ultra silky and smooth too! 🤤 

**Andrew:** Who here is having some sort of fever dream where Weston is in a professor outfit and currently squeezing us with his thighs while also poking us with a telescoping pointing stick. Btw, he’s like a giant in my vision. 

**Benji:** I know you’re not gay Andrew but wtf??? 

**Lake:** Felix… as incredible as your super soufflé pancakes are, did you put anything in them? 

**Felix:** I only used stuff in the Salazar kitchen and fridge! I swear to sweet iced tea that I didn’t put anything nefarious in them! 

**Pilar:** I did see this weird-ass vision being struck with Felix’s love and a bunch of cartoony hearts when I had my first bite of it. 

**Victor:** Maybe it’s the crazy intense punch of the soufflé pancake? It’s really delicious after all. 

**Lake:** To be fair, that’s plausible. When we did dig in, all of us were so shook on how good it is. 

**Lake:** @Pilar @Andrew How’s Felix’s mom, Mrs. Salazar, Veronica, the therapist, organizers and the Got Junk cleaners reacting to my bf’s soufflé pancakes? 

**Andrew:** Not even kidding here, it’s like they’re all having an orgasm to the soufflé pancakes… 

**Victor:** DUDE, I DON’T WANT IMAGINING MY MOM IN THAT STATE. 😡 😡 😡 

**Mia:** Same with Veronica, she’s living in my house now after all. 

**Pilar:** But at least they’re enjoying it - in fact, Mrs. Weston says her son needs to cook more. 

**Felix:** If she lets go of her stuff and junk, that’s when I’ll happily cook more if she wants. I don’t think it takes two heads to know that a kitchen needs to stay clean and clutter-free since, you know, that’s vital to safe food preparation and storage. 

**Felix:** I know letting stuff go on her part is hard but we’re helping her out here; she has a good community of people willing to lend a hand. The only thing she has to do is take it. 

**Pilar:** I get what you’re saying; it’s hard to help someone who doesn’t want it. Sometimes, it is just really impossible. 

**Felix:** Exactly! I know my mom’s in a deep hole but we can pull her out. Thing is, in order for our help to work, she has to do her part on her end. If she resist, we’ll have a rough time getting her out of that metaphorical hole. 

**Benji:** Maybe tasting what you can make can help change her mind. 

**Benji:** It’s very clear that you enjoy cooking and who knows, maybe she’ll see the light once she realizes that you being cut off from a kitchen will only take away one of your own good reasons to smile these days. 

**Lake:** Btw, why are we all chatting again here when most of us are in the same room? 

**Victor:** It’s rude to eat with a face full of super fluffy soufflé pancakes. Also, Andrew and my sis are downstairs. 

**Pilar:** @Felix Mom and Veronica are asking for the secret of these pancakes. Both of them are now, unsurprisingly, big fans of it. 

**Felix:** The secrets are the cream cheese that I’ve included within the batter and your mom’s Muscovado Sugar. I got pretty lucky with the latter since this type of sugar is that one I did want to use but didn’t expect to have access to while I started cooking here in your fam’s place. 

**Andrew:** The type of sugar affected it? 

**Felix:** Yup! Muscovado Sugar is less refined compared to white or brown sugar. The one Mrs. Salazar has a rich brown color, and that means it contains natural molasses in it. And since I’ve made this recipe before with usual white sugar, I can already tell this Muscovado one is better since it gives my pancake soufflé a more complex and deeper flavor. 

**Benji:** Do you know how to bake? 

**Felix:** Some breads like bagels, sourdough and shokupan (Japanese milk bread). Why are you asking? 

**Benji:** Can you help me make something at my house? I’ll buy you the ingredients. 

**Felix:** Uh… sure. Vic, can I use your bathroom to take a shower? 

**Victor:** Since you’re sleeping over in my room later, you were likely going to use the bathroom anyway. You know where it is. 

**Felix:** Sweet! I’ll just grab some clothes from downstairs. I just hope the Got Junk cleaners didn’t accidentally throw out my stuff. 

**Victor:** @Benji I thought we’re gonna watch that anime movie at the park tonight? 

**Benji:** We will, we will! I just need Felix’s help with food that we can eat while watching that movie! There’s still time before that movie will start anyway. 😁 

**Victor:** Uh… okay. Looks like I’ll play the piano while you’re gone then. I’ll be ready by the time you come by again though. 

**Benji:** Can’t we just meet at the park? 

**Victor:** I want you to hear something from the piano I’m person. 😉 

**Benji:** Oh… 

**Benji:** Alright, I’ll swing by later again. 😍 

**Andrew:** @Pilar Your older brother can play the piano? 

**Pilar:** He and Adrian can; I can’t because I was not exactly keen being in one of mom’s ads for her piano lessons. Victor’s also pretty good with a guitar too. 

**Benji:** Wow, I know I’m gay but you saying that my sweet yet hot bf can play both the piano and the guitar just made me 500% gayer - I am most definitely not complaining though. 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 7:12 PM 

**Pilar:** @Lake It’s so weird to see my mom being taught cooking lessons by your bf/ my brother’s best friend… 

**Lake:** She asked for them? 

**Pilar:** He said that it’s his way of repaying back for our “Salazar Hospitality” - whatever tf that means. 

**Pilar:** Still… Adrian is really excited to be eating dinner made with the guidance of Felix tonight. I am very much on the same page as my little bro since the scent coming out from whatever they have cooking here in the kitchen/dining area is so good. 

**Lake:** What are the ingredients are they using rn? 

**Pilar:** Felix used two types of flours to make noodles, mom chopped a bunch of vegetables, Felix made some sauce concoction and mom sliced this beef she got on sale into a ton of thin strips. Felix is also using his cooking chopsticks too. 

**Lake:** Oh… he’s probably teaching her to make yakisoba. He made that for me on a date in my house yesterday but with different ingredients. 

**Mia:** How do you know it’s yakisoba? 

**Lake:** When Pilar said two flour types to make noodles, chopped vegetables, a sauce mixture and beef that were thinly sliced, it all added up into ingredients for a yakisoba. I know because Felix made me that for a date yesterday. Mine just had duck breast and shiitake mushrooms instead of beef and he put in some duck fat too. 

**Pilar:** That sounds fancy af. 

**Lake:** I’m a Meriwether after all. I have access to get him the best ingredients on short notice. 😌 

**Andrew:** You pay attention to the ingredients he uses? 

**Lake:** Yeah, it’s the least I can do for him when he cooks. Felix also explains why this ingredient pairs up well with the other ingredients. 

**Andrew:** He should join a cooking competition. 

**Mia:** What competition? MasterChef? He’s not old enough. 

**Lake:** I’m also not letting him join some weirdo show on TLC too. 

**Andrew:** Maybe Weston should start local first. 

**Pilar:** Can I say something that just came back to me now? 

**Mia:** What is it? 

**Pilar:** “Lake” is a really white girl name. 

**Lake:** Eh, my parents could’ve done a lot worse like Kayleigh or they could’ve respelled “Lake” into “Layke.” 

**Pilar:** Why does the name “Kayleigh” sound like an essential oil? 

**Mia:** Essential oil omg… 😂 😂 😂 

**Andrew:** The “Layke” one is pretty accurate. I know a cousin of mine on my dad’s side dated a white girl named like that. He remembers her up to now because of how that name was spelled. 

**Pilar:** Wow, I was really joking when I said about the “Layke” thing. Looks like someone already beat me to it. 

**Lake:** At least the kid sounds quirky…? Maybe that was the parents’ goal? 

**Mia:** I mean it does but you’re naming a human being, not an internet fad or some sort of unique accessory you found in Hobby Lobby. 

**Pilar:** ^ This 100x times… 

**Lake:** Hobby Lobby? Who that? Sounds irrelevant? 

**Pilar:** Asfhdhfjkgldbfjsk… 😂 😂 😂 

**Andrew:** @Mia You don’t buy from Hobby Lobby for your art stuff? 

**Mia:** There are local businesses here in Atlanta that just does it better and treats there workers better. I also don’t want to support Hobby Lobby because yikes… 😬 

**Mia:** Btw, do you guys think Victor and Benji are enjoying their date rn? 

**Lake:** Most likely… I bet Benji is over the moon bc he and Victor are doing cheesy couple stuff. 

**Andrew:** What’s cheesy about seeing a movie being premiered in a park? 

**Lake:** Remember, Derek was a dick to Benji and that he doesn’t like doing “hetero stuff.” Derek didn’t like going to a movie theater or being in the park with Benji because they’re activities he deemed “hetero.” 

**Andrew:** Jesus Christ, it’s just seeing a movie and being in a park with his now ex-boyfriend. That dick ain’t even being asked to become or act out all straight. 

**Mia:** I feel bad that it took us this long to know that Benji was in an unhealthy relationship with Derek. 😔 

**Lake:** In a way, he does act like Victor where he would rather iron out a problem by himself and hope that no one notices it even happened. 

**Pilar:** I need to go now… Felix and mom are just about done cooking the yakisoba now. 

**Pilar:** I have no idea what yakisoba tastes like but it smells good in here rn so I’m gonna eat it. 

**Andrew:** I never had that before. Can you ask Weston if he can make them for me sometime? 

**Pilar:** I got the memo and I’ll tell him about it. 

**Andrew:** Thanks. 👍🏽 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Simon Spier**

**Saturday** 9:28 PM 

**Benji:** I NEED TO BE GAY WITH YOU RN. 

**Simon:** I was about to contact you but go on haha. 😆 

**Benji:** Victor was nothing but a sweetheart to me and boy he really surprised me tonight. 

**Simon:** What did my son do? 

**Benji:** Son? 

**Simon:** Bram wanted to adopt Victor as our son so I agreed but we haven’t told him that yet. 

**Benji:** Ah… 

**Benji:** So, tonight we had this date at the park to see this anime movie he was talking about. 

**Simon:** Victor’s into anime…? 

**Benji** : I think his best friend Felix started getting him into it. Aside from cooking Japanese food, he’s very good in introducing Victor to new stuff. 

**Benji:** Anyways, I arrived at his place all clean and freshened up with a paper box full of the fresh bagel sandwiches I made with Felix. 

**Benji:** Now, Victor let me in his place because he wanted to play this piece on a piano. It was so romantic but apparently he had a plan with it. 

**Simon:** What’s the piece did he play? And Vic plays the piano? 

**Benji:** He played this… 

[**_[Weathering with You - Fireworks Festival Piano]_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9xZKqNtyyY)

**Simon:** Oh dang… that’s real nice. 

**Benji:** I know… I was so moved by it. I’m really annoyed that I didn’t get to record though. 

**Benji:** Anyways… 

**Benji** : Fast forward to the movie being played in the park and oh my god… what he did made me cry happy tears. 

**Simon:** What happened _?_

**Benji:** He like suddenly took me and kissed me during this scene… 

[ **_[Weathering with You - Fireworks Scene]_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IU_5WNFd-8)

**Simon:** That is so romantic, I’m getting cavities from just imagining it. 😆 

**Benji:** As for me, I was just so blown away how he made this night so romantic. The movie was amazing, he loved all the bagel sandwiches me and Felix made… god, Simon it was so perfect! 

**Simon:** I’m genuinely happy that you’re getting along with my son. Bram is going to be so proud of Victor. 

**Benji:** Ngl, that date alone was already better than all of my dates with my ex-bf. 

**Simon:** I really love the fact both of us had a great day with our bfs. 😃 

**Simon:** I took Bram to see… wait for it… Hamilton. 

**Benji:** NO FUCKING WAY. 😯 

**Simon:** I did! I won cheap orchestra seats to it thanks to a Broadway lottery. THE MUSICAL WAS INCREDIBLE. 

**Simon:** Then after that, we ate an entire pizza and soda at this pizzeria just across the Richard Rodgers. 

**Simon:** Like you, I found my date with Bram today unbelievably romantic and perfect. It did remind me why I fell in love with him and why I love NY. 

**Simon:** Maybe whatever the qualities Bram has, chances are that Victor has them too. 

**Benji:** Vic probably has your qualities too… you did say that he’s now your son with Bram. 

**Simon:** That is true… 

**Simon:** Do you want to gush about how amazing our men are rn? 

**Benji:** YES. 

**Benji:** But wait, let me edit some pics. I want me and Victor to look our best in them. This is just a precautionary measure just in case I want you to see some photos of me and him on what we did tonight. 

**Simon:** Lmfao 😂 😂 😂 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Saturday** 10:34 PM 

**Victor:** Pilar has good news… 

**Pilar:** Mom talked with Felix’s mom and she said that Mrs. Weston will try to be more cooperative with the cleanup tomorrow. 

**Benji:** That is good news. What’s the factor that made her change her tune? 

**Pilar:** According to mom, her explanation was simple really - it’s Felix’s cooking. 

**Felix:** Really? 

**Pilar:** I guess your cooking - or those soufflé pancakes you made helped her have a change of heart. 

**Lake:** This is really great! 

**Victor:** The quickest way to the heart is through the stomach after all… 

**Felix:** I can’t wait for a clean house and a clean slate tbh. Most of all, I look forward to inviting all of you guys over once my unit has been cleared free of clutter and thoroughly deep cleaned. 

**Victor:** I’m glad that you’re having a fresh start buddy. 😄 

**Lake:** Same! I would rather have our dates in a place where my mom wouldn’t suddenly pop in. I’m happy that your place will be an option soon! 

**Felix:** Yeah, I hate the smell of your mom’s fresheners and perfumes. It’s unbelievably strong. 

**Lake:** ^ See? This is why I’m dating you. I TOTALLY agree with that observation. The smell that I hate the most is her ‘super floral’ perfume. Every single time I smell it, I get this headache and it’s like someone shoved down two entire bouquets of flowers down my throat. 

**Andrew:** Gross, remind me to never meet your mom. Super strong flowery scents also give me a headache too. 

**Mia:** Not to break the happy times here, I’m just realizing that I should’ve gave Veronica my gas mask during the cleanup… 

**Felix:** Why??? 

**Mia:** Because she’s pregnant. I don’t want her or the baby to be put in harm’s way. Cleaning out the huge clutter from Felix’s apartment while pregnant could put Veronica in an unfortunate situation. 

**Andrew:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that part when I ordered the gas masks and gloves… sorry. 😬 

**Mia:** You know what, I’ll just give her mine when we go back tomorrow again. I’ll just wash it off thoroughly with soap tonight so it’s not dirty and full of my germs. 

**Andrew:** What’ll you wear then? 

**Mia:** I’ll just wear a bandana. I saw this trick on YouTube where you just need a bandana and a couple of rubber bands to wear a mask. It’s free, easy to do and I have the stuff required to make one myself. Also, wearing a mask doesn’t mean my ‘freedoms’ aren’t being taken away. 

**Lake:** Wtf does wearing a mask have to do anything with freedoms? 

**Mia:** Idk, I’ve seen some women in Florida who think wearing a mask takes away their right to use their God-given respiratory system which takes in their God-given air. 

**Victor:** Huh??? 

**Mia:** ^ That’s exactly my reaction when I saw that video. 

**Benji:** Don’t healthcare workers and people in Japan or South Korea wear a mask if they need to? 

**Mia:** That’s the thing! I have no idea where these women got the idea wearing a mask takes away their ‘freedoms.’ 

**Pilar:** Ah… American Free-dumb. What’s next, those women believe you can catch a disease from a cellphone tower? 

**Mia:** In that same video about mask wearing, some of those women somehow correlated getting diseases with 5G technology. I also saw one of them in the audience hold up an anti-vax sign. 

**Andrew:** Wtf… 

**Felix:** Are you sure they’re not some sort of human androids built by Facebook and Mark Zuckerberg himself? Where every shitty conspiracy on that site was downloaded into them? 

**Mia:** I wish that was the case bc at least they wouldn’t have voting rights. Unfortunately, from what I saw, they’re real people. 

**Lake:** Real idiots you mean. 

**Mia:** Yeah that… 

**Victor:** @Felix Is it true that you made mom and my siblings a filling Japanese noodle dish from scratch??? 

**Felix:** I did! I taught you mom how to make yakisoba with sanbanko flour. She and your siblings loved them! 

**Victor:** Can you make me that? I’m still pretty hungry for some reason. 

**Felix:** Hey, I helped Benji make bagel sandwiches that both of you probably snacked on while watching that movie in the park. 

**Victor:** I have a crispy $20 bill… 

**Felix:** Well, c’mon down into my domain then! I’ll whip it up for you. (*^▽^*) 

**Lake:** Where are you two rn btw??? 

**Victor:** I’m in my bedroom rn. 

**Felix:** I’m in the Salazar living room watching with Adrian on how Legos are manufactured. It’s genuinely fascinating how they do it! 

**Pilar:** How is the kitchen your domain? You’re just sleeping over, not living with us… 

**Felix:** Want me to not make you breakfast tomorrow? 

**Pilar:** @Victor Have fun eating with Felix! 

**Andrew:** Hmm… looks like Weston now has a chef card that he can use to his advantage. 

**Benji:** We’re fucked tbh. Cooking like a pro or an anime character is a powerful asset. 

**Victor:** At least Felix can make something really delicious for us hehe. 

**Felix:** （╹◡╹）♡ Aww, I love ya too buddy! I’ll make sure your yakisoba is special! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say your thoughts in the comments section down below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	5. Eternal Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia: I agree, I think drinking problems, marriage problems and psychological problems are stuff that you wouldn’t call kid friendly content. Can you imagine a nine year old learning about cheating and why ‘drinking’ caused Benji to crash through a Wendy’s? 
> 
> Pilar: That def would be really tragic, ngl. 
> 
> Mia: If Victor’s high school life story has to be filmed, it’d be on Netflix or Hulu - which itself is a streaming platform owned by Disney. 
> 
> Benji: What would be the name of Victor’s show though? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 6:12 PM

**Victor:** I’m checking in from shift in Brasstown today… and I have to ask @Pilar, why did you get into detention?

**Pilar:** The vending machine ate my money but the damn thing wouldn’t give me my soda! Then Ms. Thomas saw me. Now, I’m not only a dollar short, soda-less but now I have another record on my name too…

**Victor:** 😩

**Victor:** I’ll just buy you a soda on my way home later.

**Pilar:** Thanks Vic.

**Mia:** Seriously, they need to fix those vending machines. A lot of people ended up in detention because of them.

**Felix:** Didn’t you have problems yourself with the same vending machines too?

**Mia:** Yeah, it took me my entire freshman year just to get something out of them.

**Benji:** The vending machines are cursed. I’ve wanted a Pepsi once and it took me like seven attempts just to get one.

**Felix:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I want to tell you guys something!

**Felix:** Hayato Kanazawa approached me today and brought me on a drive to ask me something important!

**Lake:** Drive? I thought that guy’s sports car got totaled after the football coach’s pickup ran into it and another guy’s car.

**Felix:** His mom’s a race car driver! Thanks to her, he basically got the latest Nissan Z sports car in white this time.

**Andrew:** That explains that thing in the parking lot today. 

**Felix:** Anyway, during the drive, Hayato said he was legit impressed by me making curry risotto omurice at home economics class today!

**Andrew:** Omurice? Is this some Japanese food that you can magically make?

**Felix:** I wouldn’t say it’s magic but I did put in a ton of prep work into it from the night before as, like the one in Food Wars, I’ve custom made my own mango chutney and broth for it. That way, I can just cook my dish as soon as I can in class.

**Mia:** Wow, that’s even more work than I would want to put into my cooking.

**Benji:** What does Hayato have anything to do with your home economics class?

**Felix:** We’re apparently classmates! I absolutely had no idea that he was in my class!

**Andrew:** Wtf? Does that mean you haven’t seen his face in your class for nearly the entire school year?

**Felix:** Hayato’s so quiet! But if today’s cooking test proves anything, he’s adept in the kitchen too!

**Felix:** And that brings me to what we talked about in his Nissan sports car during our drive…

**Felix:** He asked me if I would like to work for his dad who runs Ishikawa, one of the most popular Japanese places within Metro Atlanta.

**Lake:** Omg, I’ve heard about that place. A ton of reviewers say the food there is super amazing!

**Felix:** Hayato said that while his dad offered him a work position in the restaurant, he said that he took a pass and would rather focus on baseball. Still, he didn’t want to leave his old man hanging on the ropes so he decided to go find someone who has skills to keep up and was very willing to fill the position.

**Pilar:** Did you take it?

**Felix:** No because I want to think it through. He did give me this premium paper menu brochure thing and a lot of the food they serve are plenty unfamiliar to me. Then again, Hayato’s dad does come from less-known place in Japan.

**Mia:** Less-known place?

**Felix:** Hayato’s dad comes from Kanazawa, a city located in the Ishikawa Prefecture - located in Japan’s Hokuriku Region. (I know, their last name is the same as the city.)

**Felix:** From what I’m reading now, that city is really well-known for tradition and superb food. There’s even a samurai place!

**Felix:** And from the nice menu brochure Hayato gave me, I’m noticing that they serve a lot of the usual stuff eaten in that area.

**Victor:** What’s holding you back buddy?

**Felix:** Idk, I feel like I don’t deserve it? Maybe there’s someone out there who could use the job?

**Pilar:** Yeah but the Hayato guy scouted you. Maybe you’re that someone he’s looking for. Besides, if they think you’re not good enough, they always have other options.

**Victor:** But if they hire you, I bet you’re gonna be 1000x better in the kitchen.

**Andrew:** ^ What Salazar said.

**Felix:** If I go through with this, I’m gonna need four people here.

**Benji:** Why do you need four people?

**Felix:** Hayato told me to bring four friends to his dad’s place. His old man might want to see me on how I can keep up with different orders and stuff.

**Mia:** Oh, it’s like an agility and pressure test.

**Felix:** Exactly!

**Benji:** When and where is this pressure test?

**Felix:** At Ishikawa, at around 10:30 a.m. this Saturday.

**Victor:** Looks like me and Benji are out. 😕

**Lake:** How come?

**Benji:** Our Saturday shift at Brasstown… Sarah will never let me or Victor hear the end of it if we clock in late. It was already to hard enough to convince her to let me and Vic off to help out in cleaning Felix’s apartment last week.

**Pilar:** @Felix Will I eat for free?

**Felix:** Yeah, regardless of outcome.

**Pilar:** Alright, I’m in.

**Lake:** I’m coming too! I want to see what else you’re capable of!

**Felix:** You’re always more than welcome to tag along my sweetie. 😘

**Lake:** **☺️**

**Mia:** Me and Andrew are tagging along too.

**Andrew** : We are?

**Mia:** Yup; that’s because I could use my sushi fix.

**Andrew:** Fine, I’ll come with as well.

**Andrew:** Looks like I’m getting my Audi a detail cleaned earlier than expected this week.

**Benji** : Speaking of clean…

**Benji** : @Felix How’s the much cleaner and clutter-free apartment unit now?

**Felix:** Ngl, it makes me want to sing “So Much Better” from the Legally Blonde musical. I love that it’s airier and there’s no weird musty scent anymore. 

**Lake:** Ohmygod, I love the Legally Blonde musical! My fave song is “Bend and Snap.”

**Felix:** Me too! My favorite number is ”What You Want” though.

**Andrew:** I can’t relate to this musical talk…

**Benji** : I can because my favorite song from the Legally Blonde Musical is “There, Right There!” a.k.a. the Gay or European.

**Lake:** You are gay and look European. Hell, you can effortlessly pull of a perfect British accent.

**Pilar:** Benji can do that?

**Victor:** My bf can really do that. It wasn’t expected but I did welcome it - I think it's a neat little touch.

**Benji** : Vic, we gotta go. Sarah might need help.

**Victor:** With what?

**Benji:** She’s dealing with two Karens. We need to get those Karens out of here. You go man the espresso machine and orders while I try to help out Sarah.

**Andrew:** I thought Salazar was good in defusing tension. Shouldn't he be the one helping out your boss?

**Benji:** Trust me, you can’t defuse a Karen or a Chad.

**Benji:** C’mon Vic, the customers of Brasstown are relying on us.

**Victor:** We’ll see you guys later!

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 8:12 PM

** Andrew: ** I thought of this awful ship name for Weston and Lake.

**Pilar:** What’s your awful ship name for Felix and Lake then?

**Andrew:** The 🛳 name is… Fake.

**Pilar:** **🤣🤣🤣🤣💀💀💀💀**

**Mia:** Omg Andrew, why…?

**Andrew:** I’m bored; there’s no game to catch up on ESPN so I have no idea what to watch.

**Lake:** Ngl, I’ll take Fake over LakeLix any day.

**Mia:** Really?

**Lake:** LakeLix sounds kinda wrong; do you really want people to think you’re the sort of couple who goes around licking lakes?

**Mia:** On second thought…

**Benji:** Maybe the ship name can be LakX (pronounced in Laks).

**Pilar:** Only a white person (such as yourself) can come up with something weird like that.

**Andrew:** Also dude, the LakX thing looks and sounds like a porno studio company.

**Victor:** Lets just stick to FeLake… don’t fix what ain’t broke, right?

**Lake:** Right! 😃

**Felix:** Agreed! 👍🏻

**Mia:** It’s definitely better than LakX or Fake.

**Pilar:** Ah big bro, you’re such a fixer. You should be handyman but for relationships. Put up an ad on Craigslist or something.

**Lake:** I know a few people in my mom’s news studio who can use that sort of service.

**Victor:** Maybe we should leave the Channel 9 people to the professionals. 😅

**Felix:** If you’re that bored Andrew, you can always watch sports anime.

**Andrew:** What will Japan not make an anime out of? Gambling?

**Felix:** Actually, they make anime out of that too.

**Mia:** Ofc…

**Andrew:** Aight, since I checked my homework twice already at this rate, I’m willing to take a chance and watch something different.

**Felix:** Since Yuri on Ice might be too gay for you, the one anime staple that could pique your interest is Haikyuu - an anime about volleyball. It has intense matches that sometimes makes you scream.

**Felix:** I think the only thing I can warn you about it is that it’s pretty gay.

**Andrew:** There are gay characters in that show?

**Felix:** They don’t explicitly say it but somehow the majority of the characters do feel like that.

**Felix:** The biggest “gay” sport anime names are Yuri on Ice!!!, Haikyuu!! and Free! (Yes, the names do have exclamation points and it also seems that the more exclamation points, the gayer it is.)

**Benji:** I’m not a sporty guy but I have to check these out. Which should I watch Felix?

**Felix:** I think you should start with Free! This series has a good dub version too. Also, you’ll love Makoto in that series!

**Benji:** Makoto?

**Felix:** He’s the tall, hunky swimmer and long time best friend of the protagonist Haru. From what I saw in that anime, Makoto is the most dad-like, always fixes the tension and has the distinction for always watching out for his best buddy since childhood!

**Benji:** Is this anime about swimming?

**Felix:** It is!!!

**Benji:** **👀👀👀👀👀**

**Andrew:** Stop it with that emoji!

**Felix:** **👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀**

**Andrew:** Weston! 😡

**Benji:** Do the guys in the swimming anime wear Speedos?

**Lake:** Benji is asking really relevant questions here.

**Felix:** A select few but not all of them.

**Benji:** Who’s the most attractive guy in the series?

**Pilar:** You’ll definitely like Makoto, Rei, Sousuke, Natsuya, the Mikoshiba brothers, Asahi and maybe Hiyori. 

**Benji:** Maybe?

**Pilar:** Season 3 is crazy… but the gist is, all of those men are significantly taller than you.

**Benji:** I love how you selected men in the anime who are taller than me. 😌

**Felix:** To be fair, most of the free characters are taller than Benji. I think the exceptions are only Ai and Nagisa.

**Pilar:** Oh yeah, you’re right.

**Victor:** On a scale of 1-10, how gay is this swimming anime?

**Pilar:** I’d give it a solid eight. 

**Lake:** I’m surprised that you watch anime Pilar.

**Pilar:** I didn’t do anything much since I’ve been here in Atlanta so anime it was. I watched a ton in the past year.

**Felix:** What’s your favorite one?

**Pilar:** Definitely Free! because I’d date pretty much any of the hunky men there. Bonus points goes to the fact they’re pretty much shirtless sixty percent of the time.

**Felix:** Well, I’m definitely a Food Wars dude. It also lit up a fire under my ass to try cooking too.

**Mia:** Is that the actual reason or the borderline explicit images of the show?

**Felix:** The foodgasms are just mere bonuses if you ask me uwu.

**Victor:** Is there like an anime about basketball?

**Pilar:** Yup and it’s called Kuroko no Basuke! It’s also pretty gay though I do think it’s the manliest out of the sports animes I’ve seen.

**Victor:** Maybe I’ll start with that show, at least when I’m done doing my homework.

**Andrew:** You go watch it first Salazar. I want your opinion about the show first if it’s gay and shit.

**Victor:** Maybe you should watch it for yourself Andrew. I am pretty new with all this gay stuff and besides, at least if you see it on your own, you can form your own opinion about it without the influence of others.

**Mia:** He’s got a point Andrew.

**Andrew:** Alright, I’ll give this basketball anime thing a shot.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 10:10 PM

**Mia:** I have a question for you guys… what are the things that come to mind when you first think of America? It can either be positive and negative.

**Victor:** Baseball and apple pie?

**Lake:** Oh Victor, you’re so wholesome but yeah those are very American. As for me, I would say suburbs and glitzy reality shows.

**Victor:** Ngl, those are really American too.

**Felix:** I would propose that really American things are cowboys, Area 51 and those cool military stealth bombers that can drop a very dangerous nuke.

**Mia:** Really out there but I’ll take it. Wild West, very badly kept government secrets and overtly grandiose military weaponry.

**Pilar:** I’ll do him one better…

**Pilar:** How about big box stores, huge tech companies and patchy healthcare (at least for an industrialized, ultra-wealthy country)?

**Mia:** Ohhh… capitalism, now we’re talking!

**Benji:** Florida.

**Mia:** What about Florida?

**Benji:** It’s such a weird place like it’s the theme park capital of the world, they also have Miami Beach and great Cuban food but they have a title for being God’s waiting room, the home of Florida Man and so many Karens.

**Felix:** That is weird! Why are there so many theme parks and also old people in the same state?

**Andrew:** It’s not like the oldies are taking a ride in Disneyland or Universal. They’re probably going to head to a bingo game instead or catch the early bird special at the breakfast buffet.

**Felix:** That’s true tho…

**Mia:** Andrew! What comes to your mind if you think of America?

**Andrew:** A ton of pickup trucks the size of Texas, barbecue and George Washington’s face on the dollar bill.

**Mia:** Okay, I think I have enough inspiration for my next artwork - which will be a painting.

**Lake:** Oh, I hope you showcase it at school!

**Mia:** Let’s see where it goes first. Maybe I’ll go buy some supplies after class tomorrow.

**Andrew:** Speaking of school, this swimming anime is pretty gay.

**Felix:** I thought you’d watch Kuroko no Basuke? The basketball anime?

**Andrew:** Well, I’m the basketball captain and I’ve been playing the sport for a long time now so I thought I’d checkout the swimming anime thing first. Also, I’m surprised how philosophical the show can get.

**Felix:** Who’s your favorite character? 😆

**Andrew:** At least for now, it’s the big guy - Makoto is it? He’s really chill. Also, his height and stature for basketball is perfect.

**Pilar:** Ah Makoto; if there was an angel here on earth but it was muscular, it’d be him. I freaking love Makoto so much.

**Felix:** You may say you love him but Haru probably loves him more - he didn’t like it when Kisumi was all over Makoto in that one scene.

**Pilar:** You know, I’d date most of the Free! boys. Like I am that much of a simp for them; I’d be so spoilt for choice.

**Felix:** No you won’t because all of them are like gay. Well maybe except Natsuya, Rei, Momo and Seijuro or even Makoto - they do give off bisexual vibes.

**Pilar:** I’m crying. 😭 I LOVE NATSUYA. Nao is so lucky to have him.

**Lake:** I never thought I’d see Pilar fangirl over anime boys.

**Pilar:** There are legitimate reasons why I love them…

**_[Pictures of Natsuya, Sousuke, Makoto, Rei, Asahi, the Mikoshiba brothers, Haru and Rin in their swimwear.]_**

**Mia:** Okay, those are very valid and visual reasons on why you like them.

**Lake:** And omg, I never thought I’d say this about anime characters but they’re really super hot!

**Pilar:** The guys - from top to bottom - are Natsuya, Sousuke, Makoto, Rei, Asahi, Seijuro then his younger bro Momo, then it’s Haruka, and last but not the least, Rin.

**Pilar:** Also, dibs on Natsuya.

**Felix:** You can’t say “dibs on Natsuya” bc Nao - in my opinion - is his husband.

**Benji:** Damn, now I really want to watch it.

**Andrew:** Is there like a gag here that the Haru guy just eats mackerel?

**Felix:** Mackerel is Haru’s fave food. He also wears his swimming jammers like 99 percent of the time and will strip down to them whenever he sees a body of water big enough for him to fit in.

**Andrew:** Wtf is this guy? A goddamn dolphin?

**Pilar:** Funny you mentioned that bc the dolphin is Haru’s animal motif.

**Andrew:** I don’t get it…

**Benji:** Is it bad I want to get it with those guys? Especially the bigger ones?

**Mia** : Benji omg… 😂 😂 😂 😂

**Lake:** They’re hot so I won’t blame you. If I was not with Felix rn and they were here and very much available, I’d date either of the redheaded Mikoshiba brothers or the Asahi dude.

**Mia:** You’re into gingers? 

**Lake:** Mia, we both know there are a lot of hot ginger men out there.

**Benji:** ^ This…

**Lake:** You’d date one of the redheads too Benji?

**Benji:** If I had to pick, I’d go for the Asahi guy but godammit, I find the Natsuya guy really hot too. Same with Makoto.

**Benji:** @Victor How about you Vic? Who’d date out of those aquatic anime dudes if you had the chance?

**Victor:** I’d probably go for Haru. He seems kinda cool!

**Pilar:** Ahh, you’re going for the stoic dolphin trapped in a human suit.

**Lake:** I think we now know what sort of men Victor is into; he has to be cool.

**Victor:** What???

**Felix:** To be fair dude, your bf is really cool and a lot of people in school like him. And that’s not bad bc you’re a sweet guy and you can balance him out really well.

**Andrew:** Do they have actual competitions against other schools in this show?

**Felix:** They do, especially in seasons 2 and 3! You’ll love their character development!

**Andrew:** If you say so Weston.

**Andrew** : Aight, I’m gonna go back watching this swimming series now!

**Felix:** Happy watching! UwU 

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 11:11 PM

**Andrew:** This Nagisa dude is plenty determined to get this Rei guy on his team.

**Lake:** Okay, anime drama to the side so real life stuff can take the spotlight, is it true that Hayato Kanazawa and Daryl Torres went out on a date today? CreekSecrets said so.

**Pilar:** Idk, and frankly, idgaf. While I’m aware that site was instrumental in the rise of Simon Spier and Bram Greenfeld as a couple, I think CreekSecrets is a disease.

**Mia:** Wdym Pilar?

**Pilar:** It’s like Facebook, it’s full of shit. I’d pay big money for it to fold.

**Lake:** Hey, I sometimes post there myself!

**Pilar:** But should you? I get the thrill and the excitement of posting stuff there for internet points but are internet points really valuable?

**Felix:** I don’t like typing this my lady but Vic’s little sis does have a point.

**Benji:** Besides, CreekSecrets does feel like a reject Walmart TMZ.

**Mia:** Yeah, it’s kinda awful that site spreads secrets with no knowledge of the people they’re talking about. It’s especially even worse if you’re not even looking for popularity points and just want to get by high school.

**Lake:** But this is my life. 😭😭😭

**Andrew:** How about this; just post if you know something is absolutely true. Don’t go flinging a bunch of rumor shit on that site - no matter how juicy and drama filled the rumor is.

**Lake:** Okay, that sounds fair and square.

**Victor:** Yeah, what Andrew said. I didn’t enjoy the first time I was posted on CreekSecrets. My life isn’t some sort of Kardashian show.

**Felix:** It could be Disney+ show though.

**Victor:** I really doubt that.

**Lake:** Is it because your story will be too gay for Disney+?

**Victor:** I don’t think so really. It’s more of the fact my bf has a past drinking problem that got him to drive through a Wendy’s, both of my parents are separating for now because they’ve been fighting a lot, the whole cheating thing, and the fact Felix had a hoarder issue in his home.

**Mia:** I agree, I think drinking problems, marriage problems and psychological problems are stuff that you wouldn’t call kid friendly content. Can you imagine a nine year old learning about cheating and why ‘drinking’ caused Benji to crash through a Wendy’s?

**Pilar:** That def would be really tragic, ngl.

**Mia:** If Victor’s high school life story has to be filmed, it’d be on Netflix or Hulu - which itself is a streaming platform owned by Disney.

**Benji:** What would be the name of Victor’s show though?

**Felix:** I’d name it Quibi.

**Victor:** Quibi?

**Pilar:** Wth??? What’s Quibi?

**Felix:** Quibi starts for ‘Quick Bites’ - hence Quibi.

**Andrew:** It sounds like a fucking vegan food.

**Mia:** ^ Yeah Felix, it really does sound like that.

**Pilar:** And why would be my bigger bro’s story be like ‘quick bites’? A ton has happened over the year. You can’t turn that into a type of short form show.

**Felix:** Okay! Fine! Y’all made some good points!

**Lake:** You know, I’m gonna burn through this show in a few days.

**Pilar:** What show?

**Lake:** Free! The Gou girl is a fat-ass mood when I see impressive muscles.

**Benji:** Samesies here too.

**Pilar:** You’re also watching it now too Benji?

**Benji:** Oh yes… and I really can see why a lot of people love one Makoto Tachibana.

**Pilar:** I remember the bed commotion part with Rin and Haru in Australia sending me.

**Benji:** Bed?

**Pilar:** Don’t worry, nothing happens but I love them insulting their names.

**Lake:** What’s wrong with their names?

**Felix:** In Japanese, Haruka, Rei, Rin and Nagisa are girl names. Makoto is technically like an Alex - a unisex name - but I think there are more female Makotos than there are male ones.

**Andrew:** Now that you mentioned it, Haruka does sound pretty girly.

**Andrew:** Hold on, are you saying that this swimming club is formed by a bunch of dudes who have girl sounding names?

**Felix:** Pretty much. It’s kinda cool that no one but themselves and Ai really comment on it.

**Felix:** And while I don’t know if it’s the same for the other anime shows I’ve seen, the Japanese voice actors for Rei, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rin actually sing the outros.

**Benji:** They sing the song at the end?

**Felix:** Yeah! Cool right?

**Pilar:** You know what be cooler? If these anime swimming men were real.

**Lake:** Maybe that anime man exist in Hayato.

**Pilar:** Hayato Kanazawa?

**Lake:** Yeah, bc if you think about it, Hayato is hot, attractive, tall and athletic but stoic. And as with fan fiction on the internet, also not straight.

**Pilar:** Holy shit, you’re right.

**Pilar:** Should I go flirt with him?

**Victor:** I thought you weren’t able to love another boy again bc your ex broke your heart?

**Pilar:** Who knows? Maybe Hayato will give me a chance.

**Mia:** I thought he was scary to approach?

**Lake:** Pilar’s a brave woman so she can probably handle it. I know that CreekSecrets said that Hayato went out with Daryl Torres today after school but that doesn’t mean they’re official.

**Felix:** If that’s the case, maybe you can try your luck this Saturday at Ishikawa. He will be there after all.

**Pilar:** I’ll happily role that dice. Besides, who doesn’t want a real life hot anime boy as their bf?

**Victor:** @Lake Watch my sister for me? I’ll try to check in during your time there.

**Lake:** Don’t worry, Mama Lake will watch over your little sis sweetheart.

**Lake:** And that reminds me, I have a hot anime swimming boys to watch.

**Benji:** I can’t believe most of us became hot anime boy trash in just a span of a few hours…

** Benji:  ** I am here for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak out in the comments section down below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	6. Grand Test Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor: That’s really not gonna work Lake.
> 
> Lake: At least I did something…
> 
> Pilar: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Victor: If you force me, I’ll tell mom the real reason why her hairdryer broke is because of you.
> 
> Pilar: 🖕🏽 😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Thursday** 6:24 PM 

**Pilar:** The apartment is so weirdly quiet… it’s a bit unnerving tbh.

**Mia:** If you’re wanting for company, you can come down to my place. I’m tutoring Lake rn but we can always welcome another woman.

**Pilar:** Thanks but I can’t leave either, I need to watch Adrian. Mom’s out picking up the all-new Honda Accord from the dealer.

**Lake:** You can always drop your little bro at my bf’s apartment - which is, you know, on the floor just above you.

**Pilar:** I think you’re forgetting that, just like Vic and his bf who work at Brasstown, Felix is now working part-time at Ishikawa, the really haute Japanese place run by Hayato Kanazawa’s dad. Because of that, I don’t have Felix as an option anymore.

**Lake:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that… 😐

**Pilar:** It’s cool.

**Andrew:** Damn… you had to mention Ishikawa. I’m now suddenly craving their curry katsudon and ‘Shibayama’ sushi plate.

**Mia:** I’m now internally sobbing at the thought of the tuna nigiri alone - it was perfectly plump and fat and was oh so good. 😭😭😭

**Lake:** MOOD.

**Andrew:** It annoys me that Ishikawa is booked until the end of the summer.

**Lake:** It is consistently reviewed as not only one of the best Japanese restaurants in the state but in the entire country too. Naturally, folks with the $$$$ to spare will line up just to get a taste of it. Not helping is the fact there are a lot of Fortune 500 companies in Atlanta too - you know, the type of demographic that place is targeting.

**Pilar:** I guess I can say that I’m a lucky-ass girl because I managed to eat there with my friends (you people) and for free too lmao.

**Andrew:** I want to go back two weeks where we had that food.

**Pilar:** @Lake Can’t your boyfriend slot us in or something? He works there now after all.

**Lake:** He’s only has this job around a month so I really doubt he has any power in the reservation bookings.

**Pilar:** Oh well, at least I asked.

**Mia:** Well, speaking of Japanese stuff, @Andrew how was your drive with Hayato?

**Andrew:** Oh that…

**Andrew:** It didn’t happen.

**Mia:** Why? Did something happen after your basketball drills? Or did something happen over in his baseball practice?

**Andrew:** It’s just a personal thing. Before he went over to his own practice, Hayato swung by the court and asked me if we can just have our conversation tomorrow. Its because he wanted to show Daryl his favorite Mexican food truck in Decatur today.

**Mia:** It seems like his boyfriend was his priority today.

**Andrew:** I don’t blame the guy. Hayato is just showing his boyfriend a good time.

**Pilar:** Is it true that Hayato picks up Daryl from his house? I’ve heard from some jealous girls in my class that Hayato does that.

**Andrew:** Yeah, and Hayato told me that started around the time he got his all-new Nissan Z, the white sports car he’s got now. Hayato gives that guy of his lifts to and from his house ever since he got that car. Mr. All-Star Pitcher said himself that he and Daryl real close because of that.

**Mia:** I still feel bad for Daryl though. He worked really hard and saved all that money so he can buy a car on his own. Then said car just had to be ruined by the football coach’s pickup truck.

**Lake:** On the bright side, at least he now rides in the shiny brand-new sports car of the super hot Hayato Kanazawa, his boyfriend and clearly one of the best players on the baseball team.

**Lake:** Also, with Hayato being half-white and half-Japanese and Daryl coming from a Filipino family, they unintentionally became an Asian power couple.

**Mia:** Oh, you’re right… l never thought about that of Hayato and Daryl.

**Pilar:** Can’t Daryl take the bus from his home going here? There’s no shame if he does that.

**Andrew:** According to Hayato, it takes Daryl an hour if he takes a MARTA bus heading from and going to Creekwood. Around the time Daryl still had his used car, it only takes him 25 minutes to get to school. Hayato says that, with his Nissan Z and “expeditious” driving style, he can shave that time down to 15 minutes.

**Andrew:** Speaking of cars, I saw Salazar with a new ride. Where did that silver Kia sedan come from?

**Pilar:** Oh that, mom lent Victor the keys to it so he can get used to driving it around. She got it from the dealer last week. The only thing I know about the car is that it has a very handy wireless phone charger - a feature I liked a lot. The faux leather seats are a big bonus because Adrian is quite prone to spilling shit inside the car.

**Lake:** Speaking of cars, we should have a road trip! Summer is like a little over a month away from now! We should go somewhere! Right after Memorial Day so we don’t have to deal with the crowds.

**Andrew:** I’m out if the destination is anywhere in Florida. I’m seriously out if it’s anywhere near Pensacola.

**Pilar:** Why?

**Andrew:** I just have bad experiences there and I am sure it has something to do with me being black. Then again, Pensacola is in a county that borders Alabama.

**Mia:** How about Austin?

**Pilar:** It’s a good choice since it’s a really cool city and there’s ton of stuff to see and do there. Bonus is that Vic and I know the city well since our family used on the outer areas of the city. The big down side is that the summer heat in Austin is brutal - it’s way more obvious if you’re “heat sensitive.” In fact, I don’t remember going outside much during summer unless I’m going somewhere with my family or friends.

**Lake:** That’s basically the summer routine of many teens in Georgia lmao; don’t leave your nice and cool air-conditioned space unless you really have to.

**Andrew:** Maybe we can go to New York?

**Mia:** How about we visit D.C., Philadelphia, New York then Portland in Maine?

**Pilar:** Sounds expensive, and unlike my older brother, Benji or Felix now, I don’t have a part-time job. And unlike you guys, I’m not from an upper echelon background.

**Lake:** Don’t worry about that, we’ll cover for you.

**Mia:** Are you just saying that so this trip really pushes through?

**Lake:** Yeah, and why not chip in for Pilar right? We have more money than what we know what to do with anyway.

**Mia:** True…

**Andrew:** If this trip does push through, we need to talk about cars and drivers. While Salazar and his boyfriend can take the driver’s seat, the only ones who are only ones who are legally able to do is just me and Salazar.

**Andrew:** The other problem are the cars. We’re seven in this chat but my Audi can only take five at most and I really doubt Mrs. Salazar will hand over the keys to his so he can use the family car for a multi-state trip with his friends and sister.

**Mia:** Oh that’s right…

**Pilar:** We also need to consider that Vic, Benji and Felix also have part-time jobs now.

**Lake:** Wow, this got really complicated.

**Mia:** @Andrew Think you can find a cool van that we can rent out?

**Andrew:** I think… I’ll just need to make a couple of calls.

**Lake:** When we arrive in New York, we should really watch a Broadway musical!

**Pilar:** While I saw Hamilton on Disney+, I still want to see it in real life so let’s go see that. I’m not a Broadway person or a person who even remotely likes musicals but I found Hamilton to be really cool.

**Lake:** Yeesss!!!

**Mia:** Speaking of dead white people, we need to review History next so…

**Lake:** :(

**Pilar:** How come is Andrew not reviewing for the upcoming tests???

**Andrew:** Keep me out of this, I’m already finding us a van.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Thursday** 8:21 PM

**Mia:** @Lake I forgot asking you this while we were reviewing a while ago so I’ll ask now.

**Mia:** How in the world did you and Felix get a freaking A+ in Ms. Thomas’s quiz today? Even I’ve found that hard.

**Lake:** Oh her immunity quiz thing? Felix and I watched this anime…

**Andrew:** How the fuck is another anime the answer here?

**Lake:** That’s because the anime Cells at Work really did teach me and Lake a ton of cool facts about our bodies!

**Lake:** Also, the white blood cell in that show is total husband material; tall, hot, knows how to socially interact for the most part, and fiercely protects you.

**Benji:** Huh…?

**Lake:** Here’s a picture of him. 😉

**_[White Blood Cell from Cells at Work.]_ **

**Benji:** Japan is really damn good in making me attracted to a white blood cell.

**Victor:** What’s the name of the white blood cell?

**Lake:** He’s just named white blood cell. In fact, if it’s a T cell, their name is T cell. If it’s a B cell, their name is a B cell.

**Lake:** Omg, I just had an idea! We should dress up as the blood cells at Halloween this year!

**Lake:** Andrew can be the Killer T cell, Mia can be Ms. Macrophage, I can be the red blood cell, Felix can be the white blood cell, Victor can be the dendritic cell, Benji can be the B cell and Pilar can be the Regulatory T cell.

**Lake:** Here’s what those cells in the anime look like!

_**[Photos of the mentioned cast of Cells at Work!]** _

**Lake:** From top to bottom; Killer T cell, Ms. Macrophage, red blood cell, white blood cell, dendritic cell, B cell and Regulatory T cell.

**Mia:** Omg, they all look so cute! Yeah, we should dress up as them for Halloween this year!

**Andrew:** Ngl, the guy with the cap that says “KILL” looks pretty boss.

**Pilar:** Yeah, I like the professional looking lady.

**Lake:** She is the Regulatory T Cell after all. 😉

**Pilar:** I like how Felix’s weirdness rubbed off on you.

**Lake:** Would you believe I say that I actually am pretty into this sort of anime stuff back then?

**Pilar:** No.

**Lake:** Well, it’s true. I love Card Captor Sakura, Detective Conan, Black Jack… all that jazz. I’m also a fan of the Avatar series too.

**Victor:** What happened to you liking them back then?

**Lake:** Social status ofc; I didn’t want to seem as this weird girl so I traded anime for makeup. It is incredible to look great and that I know my new Bottega pumps match this Michael Kors top I’ve got. Still, it’s pretty lonely to not watch what the anime world has been up to.

**Lake:** When I started dating Felix, he proved to me that I can look great and still watch anime.

**Andrew:** Isn’t that like a trendy thing now too? Celebrities sharing what they watch because it makes them more relatable or some shit?

**Mia:** That’s true; people like it if they have something in common with someone they idolize.

**Lake:** Looks like I came to re-liking anime at the right time…

**Pilar:** @Victor Why do you seem so beat from work?

**Victor:** Brasstown was super busy today. There was this conference a couple of blocks from the shop. Sarah had to call in the cavalry to deal with the wave of techies suddenly coming in.

**Benji:** So far at least, I can see with my own two eyes that the amateurs are dealing with it well.

**Andrew:** Amateurs?

**Benji:** I’m the assistant manager at the branch I work in. Victor’s not only my boyfriend here but he’s really good in holding down the fort too. He is way better doing the job right than the others and I’m not only saying that because he’s my boyfriend.

**Victor:** @Felix How you doing there at Ishikawa so far?

**Felix:** It’s really great and I’m learning so much.

**Benji:** Is the pay good?

**Felix:** Minimum wage but I’ll take it. I also have the privilege of eating there for free during my shifts! In fact, I had the eel nigiri, salmon nigiri and salmon sashimi tonight.

**Benji:** Those sound much more fun that my pie right now.

**Mia:** Pies are still great though.

**Benji:** I just don’t like the pie I have with me rn which is pecan. I’m still removing all the pecans from the surface of it.

**Felix:** Pecan pie is great!

**Benji:** I don’t think so, then again, I don’t like my pies being crunchy.

**Felix:** What’s your favorite pie then?

**Benji:** Anything berry-filled. I love my berries in pies.

**Victor:** Okay, I scrolled up and tell me, why is there a talk about a road trip for the summer?

**Felix:** OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO

**Felix:** WHERE WILL WE GO?!! I FUCKING LOVE ROAD TRIPS!!!

**Victor:** From what I saw; D.C., Philly, NYC then Portland, Maine.

**Felix:** I’m gonna start packing my bags as soon as school is over!!

**Victor:** But you just started at Ishikawa… how are you going to convince Mr. Kanazawa to let you have a road trip this summer if you literally just started working part-time there?

**Felix:** Maybe if I talk to Hayato, maybe he can convince his dad to let me off in the meantime.

**Benji:** Okay, assuming Mr. Kanazawa lets Felix be on the road trip and I full use up my special assistant manager status at Brasstown so Sarah lets me and Vic get on it too, we still have a car problem.

**Pilar:** And yeah, I really doubt mom will let my big bro immediately rack up the miles with the brand new Kia just because he wanted to have a road trip with his friends and little sister.

**Andrew:** Well, I hope your big brother is good at driving big things because I found an answer to that situation. My uncle has a dozen of these things that he rents out to people who want to travel with their friends in style and comfort.

**Pilar:** What is it?

[ **_[Mercedes-Benz Airstream Touring Coach in silver]_ ** ](https://www.airstream.com/touring-coaches/interstate-24gl/)

**Victor:** @Andrew Are you suggesting that we take turns driving that???

**Andrew:** Yeah and don’t worry needing about a special driver’s license for it. Since you look like a competent driver, I assume you can manage a van that size.

**Victor:** That’s a bus Andrew.

**Andrew:** A bus that’s based-off a Mercedes van but outfitted with a ton of cool stuff that raises its price to about $200K.

**Victor:** No way I’m driving that Andrew. No fucking way.

**Andrew:** Too bad Salazar, we’re the only ones here that have a driver’s license. I’d include your boyfriend but he’s got a suspended one so it’s no use either way.

**Felix:** C’mon bestie! Drive for us! I’m damn sure Andrew will teach you how to drive a land barge that big!

**Mia:** Yeah Vic, Felix does make a good point.

**Victor:** No. 👎🏽

**Felix:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Victor:** That’s not gonna work buddy.

**Lake:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Victor:** That’s really not gonna work Lake.

**Lake:** At least I did something…

**Pilar:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Victor:** If you force me, I’ll tell mom the real reason why her hairdryer broke is because of you.

**Pilar:** 🖕🏽 😄

**Benji:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Benji:** Also, check your message thread with me.

**Victor:** Fine, I’ll take the wheel of that thing.

**Felix:** @Benji What did you do? 👀👀👀👀👀

**Andrew:** @Felix I told y’all, stop using the eyes emoji. It creeps me out.

**Benji:** I sent him a pic of me doing the puppy pout UwU.

**Lake:** That or you sent him a nood…

**Felix:** Ohmygod…

**Benji:** That wouldn’t be the best move since my mom is like 10 feet away from where I’m sitting rn.

**Lake:** Oh…

**Mia:** @Andrew Now that Victor agrees to be your co-driver, will you eventually teach how to drive that camper coach?

**Andrew:** I will, don’t worry. I’m not exactly keen on the idea of being the only one able to drive it anyway.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage with Lake Meriwether**

**Thursday** 9:30 PM

**Benji:** GIRL… I AM FREAKING OUT.

**Lake:** What’s going on…?

**Benji:** Victor sent me this and eye-

_**[Mirror selfie of a smirking, freshly-showered shirtless Victor in just gray basketball shorts]** _

**Lake:** YOU LUCKY BITCH.

**Lake:** I really love how low-key muscular he is.

**Benji:** Me too. 😭😭😭

**Lake:** Anyway, good timing that you reached out to me because I wanted to get Victor a gift of sorts.

**Benji:** A gift?

**Lake:** Yeah, any ideas he might want? Do you think he’d like a bag from Bottega Veneta?

**Benji:** Uh, I think my boyfriend will find a receiving a designer bag a bit too much. He isn’t a materialistic type of guy after all. That trait is a reason why I decided to give a sketch of himself for his birthday.

**Lake:** Wow, like Victor’s impressive low-key muscles, this task of mine became low-key harder.

**Benji:** Why are you picking out a gift for him anyway?

**Lake:** I’m picking out a gift for him because I owe him big time.

**Benji:** Owe for what?

**Lake:** Okay, remember a couple of days ago when Kieran accidentally bumped into you at the cafeteria? Where he spilled extra mustard sauce servings on you?

**Benji:** Unfortunately… 🙄

**Lake:** Now, remember that time later on the same day, when Victor was running late for his shift there since something important came up in his basketball practice? He was like rushing to get inside but before he started his shift, he made me and Felix stand up from our table and follow him.

**Benji:** Oh! Is it when he came running in to tell you and Felix to hide in the employee’s area at the back because your mom was about to come in the shop?

**Lake:** Exactly!

**Benji:** What was your mom reporting on again?

**Lake:** Something about a local shoemaker in the area making some of the trendiest socks within Metro Atlanta.

**Benji:** I remember her because I saw how Vic struggled a bit with her super customized venti cup order. I’m glad he managed to both keep up and satisfy her.

**Benji:** Anyhow, you want to gift my boyfriend since he warned you about your mom being in the area and eventually coming in Brasstown?

**Lake:** Exactly!

**Benji:** I thought you don’t care for social status that much anymore?

**Lake:** I don’t but because Victor warned me and Felix about him seeing her while he was on his way to Brasstown that day, he literally saved my mom some breath and my ears from her lecture on how I need to find a “better man” than Felix.

**Lake:** For that kind - and timely - gesture, I now believe Mr. Victor Salazar serves a nice gift from me.

**Benji:** Maybe get him whatever is the latest iPhone out rn? He did tell me the one he has rn is getting a bit long in the tooth. He’ll probably find it a lot more useful too.

**Lake:** Latest iPhone, got it… should I include a protective case?

**Benji:** Maybe throw one in that has some cool basketball art. Victor loves basketball after all.

**Lake:** Okay, iPhone then one cool protective basketball-themed case for him… got it.

**Benji:** 😭😭😭😭😭

**Benji:** Vic just sent me another shirtless selfie mirror pic of him.

**Lake:** LET ME SEE!

**_[Mirror selfie of a smirking, freshly-showered shirtless Victor in just gray basketball shorts in his bedroom]_ **

**Lake:** Why do the gay men I personally know have to be hot???

**Benji:** Gay men, despite being in a dating pool that’s already way smaller than the straights, are picky as hell. Victor is more of a very rare case where he just happened to be really hot before realizing himself that he’s a homosexual.

**Lake:** Really? Gay guys are picky?

**Benji:** Yeah, I know there are gay men out there who are exacting… like they have a wish-list. If you ask me, those types of guys within my team should learn from you.

**Lake:** Learn from me?

**Benji:** Yup, like they need to let go of their wish-list and try out different options. I know you liked Andrew a lot back then because he’s everything you wanted in a guy. Didn’t work out well, right? Then you met Felix, and before you know it, you two clicked very well with each other. While he’s not the guy thought of in the first place, it’s safe to say you’re happy being with him.

**Lake:** I am, I am happy with Felix. I was really surprised on how much I end up liking him. Mia was right when she told me it’s about time I go out a guy who respects and treats me right.

**Benji:** Maybe if she told me that a long time ago, I would’ve probably dumped Derek myself before Victor even arrived to Creekwood… oh well, it is what is.

**Lake:** Omg, I just sneezed on my screen. 😭

**Benji:** Eww 😷, get some Lysol and disinfect your phone.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Simon Spier**

**Thursday** 9:40 PM

**Victor:** Hey Simon, can I ask you something?

**Simon:** Hey Vic, it’s Bram. Simon’s a bit busy rn.

**Victor:** Oh… is this a bad time?

**Simon:** Nah, he won’t be able to reply to you since Ivy is trying out her newfound skills in giving massages. Simon wanted a go with her so he’s not available rn. However, I can talk to you if you need anything. I’ll relay the message once Simon’s done being massaged by Ivy.

**Victor:** How do you know Simon’s passcode?

**Simon:** He left his phone unlocked when he left it to charge hehe. 😉

**Simon:** So Vic, what do you need?

**Victor:** I was wondering if there’s any hotel near the apartment building you people live in. That’s because my friends and I are planning to have this road trip and New York is one of the places we plan on visiting.

**Simon:** Ah…

**Simon:** There’s around three I think. The two are more of the traditional type of hotels while one is more of a hostel. But from what I see on my way to school, they all have pretty young customers so I think they’re trendy and stuff - at least for a hotel.

**Victor:** Think any of them can accommodate a Mercedes camping coach?

**Simon:** Oh, if that’s the case, you may want to take a look at The Harrier then. It’s the only one that can accommodate a van that big since they have a parking garage building.

**Victor:** Holy crap… do you think you can give me, my boyfriend and my friends a tour? Show us around?

**Simon:** As long we don’t take those tour buses around Manhattan, you got yourself a deal.

**Victor:** Really?

**Simon:** Yeah, showing you around was fun so I don’t mind doing it the second time around. Also, I want an excuse to go to The Vessel in Hudson Yards.

**Victor:** Vessel?

**Simon:** It’s like this huge and expensive public sculpture that’s made up of stairs. I want to bring Simon along for the tour so he can get some exercise. He maybe painfully unathletic but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t exercise.

**Victor:** Aren’t you gonna kill him?

**Simon:** It’ll do his body much good and he’ll live longer if he exercises by going up The Vessel’s stairs. God knows he should try stretching his muscles sometimes.

**Simon:** Oh… I need to go, Ivy mouthed to me that she says Simon needs my help for some reason.

**Victor:** Ah, I see… I guess I’ll see you soon then Bram. 😄

**Simon:** Sure! Let me know in advance when you guys are coming here!

**Simon:** With that said, I really need to go now. Love me, Bram, and love my boyfriend, Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think down in the comments below 😃.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	7. Batter, Batter Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake: EYE-
> 
> Benji: Ugh, I can explain…
> 
> Pilar: No!!! 
> 
> Mia: Please don’t. 🙅🏾♀️
> 
> Andrew: 👆🏾 Those two x 1000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 Mins

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Lake Meriwether**

**Wednesday** 1:40 PM

**Benji:** I‘m in homeroom rn and I have a joke for ya.

**Lake:** Oh, I’m in homeroom too with Andrew rn. What’s your joke?

**Benji:** That’s good because I’m in mine too and the joke goes like this…

**Benji:** I’m a VIP because I want to spread my legs in a V so I can get Victor’s big P in me.

**Lake:** OMG I CANNOT 😂💀😂💀😂💀😂💀😂

**Benji:** You still there? 😆

**Lake:** I had to stop myself from laughing so hard by slapping Andrew’s arm. He didn’t like it since he was catching up on his sleep.

**Lake:** Anyways…

**Lake:** You horny gay boy!!! 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Lake:** What’s gotten into you? 😂

**Benji:** Gurl… I need to succ my bf’s dick.

**Lake:** You sound desperate since you said “succ”, not “suck.”

**Benji:** When I was with Derek, I can do it as long it was only the two of us somewhere private. But I can’t do it with Victor since you know, he’s not versed in the “acts.”

**Lake:** Have you at least asked Victor?

**Benji:** No… and I kinda don’t want too because of everything that happened - and I feel like the aftermath around him is still a bit too turbulent.

**Lake:** Fair enough…

**Lake:** But how did you know he has a big dong? 👀👀👀

**Benji:** I have to admit that back in Willacoochee, my eyes were immediately drawn to his boxers and I saw the outline up close. And the bottom boy inside of me was preening like… 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Lake:** Benji, you’re absolutely killing me with this convo rn. 😂

**Benji:** Btw, in gay world, the 🥺 represents the puppy bottom boy emoji.

**Lake:** Are you like… submissive? 👀

**Benji:** While I don’t look like it, I am a submissive gay. And the fact I do know that Vic has a thick and fairly lengthy reproductive part on him secretly makes me happy.

**Lake:** I’m not kidding when I say it’s so hard to control my laugh rn. 🤣 🤣 🤣

**Lake:** Alright; sweet personality, cinnamon skin, good height and muscles, athletic, great looks and as you mentioned from your observation in Willacoochee, a big “front.” But since you’re his boyfriend, what do you think is his biggest flaw?

**Benji:** Biggest flaw…?

**Benji:** Hmmm…

**Benji:** I think it’s the fact he’s not exactly very forthcoming. It takes him a while to admit that something is going on or something’s up with him. And by the time it catches up, it already is pretty much out of control already or he lets his emotions get the better of him.

**Lake:** How do you think he became like that?

**Benji:** It comes with his “fixer” attitude that he grew up with which became more used ever since his family moved to Atlanta. Victor bottles up what he feels because he doesn’t want to add more fuel to the fire you know. That’s not healthy obviously but because it worked out well for him for a long time, Vic just went with it.

**Lake:** That boy needs to take a break. Or else, he might end up doing the same thing kind of stuff Alexander Hamilton did to Eliza.

**Benji:** 👁👄👁

**Benji:** Are you suggesting that my boyfriend will cheat on me like one of America’s Founding Fathers?

**Lake:** Okay that was a bad analogy but still, stressed people don’t have the best minds when it comes to decision making.

**Benji:** Speaking do making decisions, any sort of news on that big Airstream travel coach that Andrew can rent out from his uncle?

**Lake:** Oh, we have to ask him for that later. I’d ask him now but he’s napping.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 8:21 PM

**Victor:** @Andrew Are you here? I can see your Audi outside.

**Andrew:** I’m here but just don’t talk to me. I’m trying to drain my mind of what I saw today at Weston’s place rn.

**Victor:** @Felix What happened?

**Felix:** From Andrew’s version of events, what basically happened was that he tried to talk to Hayato Kanazawa after your basketball drills. When you left for Brasstown, he went over to the baseball team’s locker rooms so he and Hayato can talk about they’ll chalk up plans for sports team funding to the newly elected class president next year.

**Felix:** However, he came at the wrong time because while there weren’t any baseball players in the lockers rooms, he did end up running into Hayato and Daryl Torres… who were, in Andrew’s words, “really fucking into each other - literally.”

**Benji:** That’s so unfair; why does he get to see to hot Asian guys go at it in the locker rooms?

**Lake:** Benji!!! 😂💀😂💀😂

**Felix:** Andrew also said that he felt bad for Daryl because Hayato had a large “baseball bat” that he was ramming hard into him.

**Mia:** Okay Felix, I don’t think we need to know more.

**Felix:** Anyways, Andrew said that he was so fucking shocked that he stood there for a good 30 seconds before Hayato eventually noticed his presence and growled at him to go away.

**Felix:** And let’s just say that rn, Andrew is still processing to take in what he saw.

**Benji:** Trust me, from experience, bottoming is not for the faint of heart. I can only give Daryl my respect for accommodating Hayato up his butt.

**Mia:** Hold on, Andrew has like a joint interview with all of the male sport team captains literally tomorrow. It’s setup by the school paper. How’s he gonna interact with Hayato tomorrow?

**Felix:** That he did not tell me about… 😬

**Mia:** @Andrew How are you gonna play it cool with Hayato at the joint interview tomorrow?

**Andrew:** I don’t know! I’m not a Broadway actor who knows a way on how to play it down. Also, it’s pretty hard to play it down with him since I literally saw him shoving his dick inside Daryl Torres’s ass like some sort of wild animal.

**Benji:** Was Daryl at least enjoying it?

**Lake:** 😂☠️😂☠️😂☠️😂☠️😂

**Andrew:** You know that I’m not gay and can’t answer that Campbell.

**Benji:** Looks like I’ll have to find out from Daryl himself then.

**Mia:** Alright, let’s talk about anything else other than accidental voyeurism.

**Pilar:** ^ This

**Lake:** @Andrew How’s the Airstream touring coach coming along?

**Andrew:** My uncle says we have to return it in one piece; other that that, we’re good to go. The one he’s letting us use seats nine people.

**Lake:** Omg… road trip!

**Andrew:** I can’t do anything about the dudes here with the part-time jobs though.

**Benji:** Oh that…

**Victor:** Sarah said earlier in the week we can go because she’s planning a month of vacation time in P.R. Benji and I have to tell her when our trip will be happening but I did tell her it’ll be as soon as school ends.

**Benji:** She’ll be covering for me and Vic while we’re gone but Vic and I will be covering for her while she’s in Puerto Rico.

**Pilar:** @Felix How ‘bout you?

**Felix:** It should be cool with Mr. Kanazawa but the only reason why it came that way is because Hayato kinda stepped in and helped me out.

**Pilar:** How did Hayato help you out?

**Felix:** Hayato helped me out by saying he wants me to explore the country with… which really means he and Daryl wants in on the trip too.

**Andrew:** No.

**Lake:** Andrew!

**Benji:** Yeah, the more hotter people, the merrier it’ll be.

**Andrew:** I saw those two fuck already. Besides, the coach would be full.

**Pilar:** You literally just typed out here that the coach can seat nine.

**Andrew:** I just don’t want flash backs of them fucking; out of sight, out of mind.

**Benji:** Then don’t think about that. Think about how Kieran poked his eye when he accidentally walked into a low hanging branch yesterday.

**Andrew:** That shit is actually pretty funny, ngl.

**Andrew:** But…

**Mia:** You are going to talk to Hayato about the accident tomorrow after the interview, whether you like it or not.

**Andrew:** Yes babe.

**Pilar:** Wow, what did you do behind the scenes Mia? 👀

**Mia:** I told that I won’t be tutoring him at the equations he’s having a hard time with.

**Lake:** That makes sense. You teach the lessons way better than our actual math teacher lmao.

**Mia:** That because she teaches us by like us only sitting down and taking notes. That’s the reason why when it comes to application, most of the class end up having a hard time with her tests.

**Pilar:** What the math teacher’s name? I hope it avoid her next year lmao.

**Mia:** Ms. Garner.

**Pilar:** I hope to avoid Ms. Garner next year like The Plague then.

**Benji:** Lol, I’ve seen a lot of people who come out of the bathroom at Brasstown who do not wash their hands. The term “avoid it like The Plague” needs to be decommissioned. Humans in fact, are bad at avoiding diseases.

**Benji:** The moment some sort of viral disease breaks out, the first thing news media will do is release how-tos on the washing of hands properly for 20 seconds.

**Victor:** I hope the CDC does the video so people will actually be convinced if that does happen. There are a lot of very… eccentric people here in Georgia.

**Andrew:** Don’t be surprised, we have a lot of them here since we border Florida. There’s a ton of nutjobs in the northern parts of the state too. They probably think that washing hands is gonna cripple your brain thanks to Bill Gates and that 5G will spread the disease around.

**Mia:** ^ The fact this isn’t so far-fetched scares me.

**Benji:** Will people actually not believe doctors and scientists?

**Pilar:** There are Karen Facebook groups that believe vaccines don’t work. You do the math. This isn’t an “America only” thing either so…

**Benji:** Fair point… 😕

**Victor:** Should we buy medical equipment just in case?

**Mia:** No need, Veronica has a nice stock of N95 masks, gloves and face shields. She’s really convinced that a disease like that will happen so she built up a large stock of it. She also a lot of jumbo Purcell dispensers too. I can ask her for some actually.

**Pilar:** Nice.

**Victor:** How should the driver rotation work?

**Andrew:** I think at most, we should do eight since we’re not professionals. Eight hours should cover up a lot of miles. And since I’m pretty much bound to talk to Kanazawa, we could change shifts three times to literally drive 24 hours.

**Felix:** Will you three need co-navigators? 👀

**Andrew:** Probably not because I know a lot of you people will end up sleeping even if you’re in the front passenger seat.

**Benji:** We should go for the route with the biggest truck stops. Those have real bathrooms, food, laundromats and even salons.

**Victor:** Yes please, I don’t want to be munching down on frozen crap all the time.

**Lake:** Gas station food isn’t any healthier though.

**Victor:** Yeah, but at least it’s made better. I read something on Eater about amazing gas station food.

**Pilar:** Should we start packing now?

**Lake:** You should; in that way you’re not rushing or still picking out what to wear. I doing it now since I know I’m a picky-picky girl.

**Andrew:** I should probably do that too. I am so gonna have a hard time picking between my kicks.

**Victor:** I now know what to buy with my Brasstown money. 😆

**Pilar:** Where are you gonna out the new shoes though?

**Victor:** :(

**Felix:** We can do crazy and IKEA hacks buddy!

**Victor:** Wouldn’t that be dangerous?

**Pilar:** Pull a Marie Kondo first before buying any new shoes. You do not want mom berating you for lack of storage.

**Victor:** Ugh.. fine, you’re right and you do make a good point.

**Benji:** You probably have stuff that you don’t wear anymore either so it’s a good opportunity to toss stuff in the recycling bin or give to a charity.

**Andrew:** IKEA hacks sound like a modern dad thing to do.

**Felix:** Oh... I need to go for a bit. I can hear some of the alley cats meowing again. I need to chase them away since they can get loud and I might have a hard time sleeping because of them.

**Benji:** Meanwhile...

**Benji:** Victor would def make a good daddy though.

**Pilar:** Omg 😱 😳

**Lake:** EYE-

**Benji:** Ugh, I can explain…

**Pilar:** No!!!

**Mia:** Please don’t. 🙅🏾‍♀️

**Andrew:** 👆🏾 Those two x 1000.

**Benji:** Phew… good call you three.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Thursday** 6:09 PM

**Lake:** Mia and I now have new found respect Daryl Torres.

**Andrew:** What made you say that?

**Mia:** Daryl asked me and Lake to come help at this daycare located beside a hospital and wow, babysitting kids is so much work.

**Lake:** Daryl’s body might not say it but he’s low-key strong.

**Andrew:** The guy has an average build. I bet I can stuff him in the locker with little effort.

**Benji:** I’m pretty sure Hayato will kick your ass if you ever lay a finger on his boyfriend lmao.

**Mia:** Ohmygod, kids are heavy. Then imagine five of them trying to climb on you and they’re moving around a lot while also shouting.

**Benji:** Hmmm, cute, kind and great in taking care of kids. Those are probably some of the reasons why Andrew accidentally saw Hayato putting his babies inside of Daryl at the baseball team’s locker rooms.

**Pilar:** @Victor Your assistant manager needs to be doing his job.

**Victor:** Benji c’mon; off the phone. I just cleaned up the espresso machine so I think it’s only fair you go clean table six.

**Benji:** Fine :/

**Pilar:** @Andrew This is your fault.

**Andrew:** I didn’t do anything!

**Pilar:** If you hadn’t shared your story on the time you walked in on Hayato and Daryl having locker room gay sex, we would not be dealing with the imagination burned into our minds right now.

**Andrew:** They shouldn’t have been going at it there then.

**Pilar:** Still, not letting anyone know what happened is sometimes the best way to go.

**Felix:** I was also just a mere communicator and Andrew did ask me to tell you guys on what had happened from his view.

**Felix:** Alright, I gotta go back to work myself too lol. A customer wants a big, hearty bowl of fresh Katsudon. Talk to y’all later! 👋🏻

**Mia:** Btw Andrew, have you talked to Hayato?

**Andrew:** We did talk after the interview and he said that to not just talk about that.

**Andrew:** Anyway, he said that he and Daryl are packed and ready to go. It obvious that they’re gonna come along with us.

**Pilar:** I wonder if we can see the Liberty Bell in Philly or if we can see Scranton.

**Lake:** Unless you’re Joe Biden or Michael Scott, there’s no reason to go to Scranton. That’s like picking out a vacation spot from anywhere on the globe and saying “Yes! Arkansas!”

**Pilar:** Lmao

**Lake:** Seriously, our road trip should be cool like us.

**Mia:** Can we actually cook inside the Airstream coach?

**Andrew:** No; my uncle says you can’t. It’s way too dangerous and super annoying to do it. With that said, microwaving packages food is your best bet.

**Mia:** That sucks but oh well.

**Lake:** Btw Mia, why didn’t you run for student body president?

**Mia:** Kids and toddlers at least listen, teenagers tend to not like that.

**Andrew:** Me and my boys will make that sure they listen to you. 😝

**Mia:** I know you’re my bf and all but let’s face it Andrew, you’d be a liability on the campaign trail. Felix wasn’t the only victim of your bullying. I can’t be all for anti-bullying if the school’s first gentleman has a history of that. Yeah, you really did change but let’s face it, some people will not buy it.

**Andrew:** So much for proving one’s self.

**Pilar:** Rofl, teenagers like staying angry all the time. From Twitter to Instagram, teens enjoy being angry. If that’s not enough proof, just look at YouTube’s comment section.

**Pilar:** It’s pretty much an unspoken rule that you’re generally not allowed to disagree with anyone on social media, especially on Twitter.

**Pilar:** It’s kinda the reason why I don’t stick around for online drama ever. The beauty community is like a textbook case of why a lot of people don’t like online personalities.

**Andrew:** It’s ego, what do you expect? A ton of people out there live their lives through online creators. Just ask the big female Twitch streamers.

**Pilar:** I’m actually glad you understand…

**Pilar:** There should be way less Nikocados, Tati Westbrooks and creepy yet cringey TikTokers on social media.

**Lake:** Imagine if Nikocado, Tati and the Prince Family did a collab lmao.

**Pilar:** Eww… 🤮 that’s some nasty ass shit.

**Mia:** Have any of you bought YouTube merch? I haven’t bought any because most of them seem to be not well thought out.

**Pilar:** I have a Kurtis Conner track jacket hehe. It’s because he treats the citizens of Kuristown well.

**Lake:** Omg, I know him! He’s the one who brought my attention to the “I’m not like other girls” phenomenon and the Christian Mingle movie where the actress of Gretchen Wieners is in.

**Pilar:** My family maybe Catholic but a movie titled “Christian Mingle” kinda makes me a bit… 😬

**Andrew:** Was Bram Greenfeld Christian?

**Mia:** He’s Jewish.

**Mia:** And he has an eerily striking resemblance to the antagonist of Work It, the Netflix movie with Sabrina Carpenter and Liza Koshy.

**Pilar:** Omg, Mia’s right. The black gay guy in that movie does look like Bram Greenfeld.

**Lake:** Is the movie any good?

**Mia:** It’s fine really but I kinda wish it had a foundation that would’ve allowed it to become more like Step Up. Ofc, it’s best you people watch it on your own.

**Pilar:** I’ll go do that since I have nothing better to do anyway.

**Andrew:** Report back of it was worth your time. I don’t want to watch it if it’ll remind me of Cats or the Emoji movie.

**Pilar:** Got it; I’ll say anything if it was bad.

**Lake:** You actually saw Cats AND The Emoji Movie?

**Andrew:** My boys and I wanted to watch them for the shits and giggles. We ended up cringing and shitting ourselves of how bad they were.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Thursday** 8:37 PM

**Pilar:** @Andrew Work It on Netflix is fine; it’s mediocre if you ask me but it’ll kill time if you have it. More importantly, it won’t make you cringe like The Emoji Movie or Cats.

**Benji:** If you want a good movie, watch HSM Andrew. It has basketball in it.

**Andrew:** I’m not gonna watch HSM just because it has basketball in it Campbell.

**Pilar:** You know what would be cool though; if the HSM series on Disney + did Disney musicals instead. Like instead of them doing their usual HSM songs, the season would revolve around them gearing to showcase something like The Princess and The Frog, Pocahontas or even Anastasia (since Disney did buy Fox).

**Benji:** Omg, the HSM series should do Newsies lmao. And while they’re at it, make every dude who participates in that Newsie showcase gay.

**Pilar:** Why?

**Benji:** Newsies is very gay. I actually follow quite a lot of actors who were part of the big Newsies productions lmao.

**Mia:** Like who?

**Benji:** Too many to mention but the only things you need to know is that they’re all talented and handsome.

**Andrew:** @Victor Hmm, smells like competition Salazar.

**Victor:** I’m not gonna be jealous by a bunch of dancing newsboys.

**Pilar:** You probably will when you see their faces. A lot of them are seriously handsome and their arms are incredible. I just looked them up on Google and wowza.

**Andrew:** Lmao 😂

**Lake:** Victor and Felix should totally dress up like Newsies, they would look so cute!

**Felix:** I’ll dress up as one if you role play. 👀

**Andrew:** Again, I don’t like that eye emoji.

**Lake:** Oh, l’ll do that! I have this Fendi button up vintage looking top that I want to try out.

**Felix:** Deal, I’ll dress up as a late 19th century newsboy if you wear an outfit that vaguely looks 19th century reporter.

**Benji:** I wish I can do that but I don’t have any suspenders on me. 😔 I use to have a pair but they broke.

**Mia:** Why did they break?

**Benji:** It was used for a special mounting when I was still with Derek.

**Pilar:** Special mounting?

**Benji:** A sensual special mounting between me and him. A special mounting only happens once in a blue moon so if it happens, you gotta enjoy it.

**Pilar:** Jesus Christ.

**Victor:** Daddy isn’t pleased Benji.

**Andrew:** SALAZAR NO.

**Felix:** OwO

**Lake:** Okay Felix, why is that you’re reaction?

**Felix:** Victor did always have this parental quality to him.

**Mia:** Felix, honey…

**Mia:** Victor didn’t mean “Daddy” in the parental context.

**Felix:** Oh…

**Felix:** OHHH…

**Felix:** @Victor Bro, mi hermano. Don’t unleash your inner kinks here!

**Benji:** I have to say… I felt those words right in my core.

**Lake:** If you mean to say loins, then yeah, I do understand your predicament.

**Victor:** @Pilar Why did you come in my room and smack me hard?

**Pilar:** Whatever domineering kink you have with Benji, keep it to yourself. Remember, I have to live with you.

**Benji:** Is it bad that I kinda have these fantasies of Victor being a bit of a brute to me?

**Andrew:** Privately, probably not. In a group chat like this? Then yeah, it probably is.

**Lake:** To me, it sounds like Derek didn’t do Benji and his great behind much justice.

**Benji:** He was mostly miss by a staggering mile than a hit actually.

**Andrew:** @Victor Not to pressure you or anything but show him a good time Salazar.

**Felix:** Speaking of good times, @Lake don’t order in or bring lunch tomorrow. I’m making us something special!

**Lake:** What do you have?

**Felix:** Bentos that’s as pretty as you are ofc! 😘 But you’ll only get to see the design tomorrow.

**Lake:** I’m now excited omg. 😆

**Pilar:** Lmao, I’m gonna have to buy my lunch on the way to school tomorrow. I just know that the cafeteria is gonna serve up some janky sardine based tomorrow.

**Mia:** Yikes, what do you want tomorrow? I’ll pay for us.

**Pilar:** Anything that won’t remind me of the weirdly bland yet awful sardines.

**Mia:** I’ll go Brazilian on Postmates then.

**Victor:** @Benji Want to swing by at Brasstown tomorrow so we won’t have gross lunch?

**Benji:** Sounds like a plan. 😚

**Andrew:** Looks like I’ll be ordering from PostMates too.

**Mia:** I wish the cafeteria food wasn’t bad. And from what I remember, the cafeteria was pretty tasty not too long ago.

**Felix:** They probably changes suppliers. You’d be surprised how that alone can dramatically affect the quality of the food.

**Pilar:** Damn… Vic can we order fried chicken or burgers or pizza? I’m hungry again.

**Victor:** Mom made us a turkey dinner tonight. Just reheat the leftovers with a pan. If you just microwave it, it’ll taste gross.

**Felix:** If you guys have some bacon, put some strips of it and cook that first. After cooking the bacon, fry the turkey in there. If you want eggs and veggies, use the same pan too. The grease of meats like bacon is cooking diamond; it has so much flavor.

**Pilar:** Oh, I think we have those. Thanks Felix.

**Felix:** You’re welcome! 😇

**Andrew:** You do realize that ain’t healthy, right?

**Pilar:** Ofc I do but eh, I’m hungry and Felix’s proposal sounds great.

**Andrew:** Well, just have a banana and bread for breakfast tomorrow then. You’re gonna eat a lot of food again later.

**Pilar:** Fair enough. I’ll try to keep that in mind but if the breakfast food is too good to pass up, I’ll probably ignore it.

**Andrew:** I did my best at least.

**Felix:** I’m surprised you gave out advice like that.

**Andrew:** You are what you eat Weston. I maybe a bit of a d-bag but I’m pretty disciplined in what I put on my plate.

**Felix:** 👀👀👀👀👀

**Andrew:** Again, knock it off with that emoji.

**Felix:** Lmao sorry 😂 😂 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Benji is a bottom, don’t @ me.) Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below 😃.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	8. North Star, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji: Today is turning out better than I thought.
> 
> Pilar: @Felix Move faster if you’re still delivering that sweater to Andrew bc the breakfast buffet just opened.
> 
> Andrew: Move faster Weston.
> 
> Felix: I’m trying and I’m actually near the gym but a group made up of three Karens is blocking my way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 Mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Tuesday** 1:40 PM

**Benji:** @Victor I want to feed you tater tots like how Daryl is feeding Hayato while he drives our Airstream.

**Victor:** Maybe do it later since you did apply nail polish on your fingernails after all.

**Benji:** Fair enough.

**Mia:** Can I just say I love tater tots so much? And how much Ore-Ida blessed us the world with its trademarked creation?

**Benji:** Yes you can because potatoes are just amazing and are so delicious. Plus tater tots are like some of the finest expressions of potato - alongside potato chips and fries.

**Mia:** ^ This is the answer I’m looking for folks.

**Pilar:** Why do I feel like we’re gonna go through our bags of Ore-Ida in record time?

**Mia:** They’re that addictive and like before you even know it, you already had 50 of them.

**Andrew:** Can we like do a stop over in North Carolina? As much as I like eating tater tots, I do want to eat actual food.

**Felix:** I’m with the Mr. Basketball Captain on this one since barbecue sounds amazing right now.

**Victor:** Someone needs to tell Hayato to change course then.

**Lake:** @Andrew And because you’re the closest guy to Hayato rn who’s not Daryl, you should tell him.

**Andrew:** Fine…

**Andrew:** Hayato says he’ll do it and Daryl says he’ll change the direction for some barbecue place soon.

**Pilar:** Where are we anyway?

**Andrew:** Near the North Carolina state border, so we’re not that far from Charlotte.

**Lake:** I honestly can’t wait to stretch my legs outside this van. Who knew sitting around and doing nothing for a long time can be so hard?

**Benji:** You try having a pair of AirPods Pro or noise-cancelling headphones then. Either one are godsends on trips. Also, having a blanket, one comfy pillow and a sleeping mask doesn’t hurt too.

**Lake:** Ngl, you seriously looked v. comfortable in your nap earlier.

**Victor:** After we stop for some barbecue, who takes over for driving? Me or Andrew?

**Pilar:** You since I want to borrow your boyfriend for a bit.

**Victor:** You want to borrow Benji for what?

**Pilar:** I want him to watch this anime I just found out about with me.

**Felix:** OwO

**Felix:** What anime is this?

**Pilar:** It’s a BL anime called given.

**Felix:** Oh, I already watched that haha. 😆 Lake was the one who introduced me to it. Episode 9 will make you feel so much emotion.

**Benji:** What’s a BL?

**Felix:** BL stands for Boys Love so it’s a show that’s gay as you are.

**Benji:** @Victor You go drive while I’ll watch that anime your sister mentioned.

**Victor:** 😢

**Felix:** Aside from the fact the Given characters look like members of a certain volleyball team, I’m realizing that Mafuyu and Benji then Victor and Uenoyama have a lot in common.

**Lake:** How?

**Felix:** Mafuyu and Benji; adorable, shaped like a friend, looks innocent but is actually the more experienced one in bed. Uenoyama and Victor; the bigger one in the relationship, athletic, can be overwhelmed with emotions and a single gay disaster away from losing it.

**Lake:** Omg, you’re actually right. 😂 😂 😂

**Pilar:** I looked up Given and…

**Pilar:** WHY IS IT THAT IN ALMOST EVERY ANIME, THERE IS THAT ONE GUY WHO HAS THAT ‘STYLE’ OF BLACK HAIR?

**Andrew:** I can’t relate because I’m not a nerd.

**Mia:** @Pilar Maybe you can ask Hayato. Since he’s half-Japanese, he could have an idea why.

**Lake:** Wdym ‘style’ of black hair?

**Pilar:** Like Haru (Free!), Kageyama (Haikyuu!!), Kambe (Fugou Keiji) and Uenoyama (Given) all look similar.

**Lake:** Omg… I looked them up and they do look really similar!

**Felix:** Is Millionaire Detective good?

**Pilar:** It’s fine; not the best but it’s solid overall if you ask me. One striking about it is that it does feel like a BL - even though it is not.

**Benji:** I may not watch a ton of anime like you do but if they can turn it gay, they should turn it gay.

**Pilar:** Hmm… it could be marketing bait for the fujoshis out there. Making it look like a BL is a pretty big reason on why Free! got popular.

**Felix:** Women do get more invested into shows and stuff than men do. Plus men who do watch anime are more likely than not to be straight.

**Mia:** @Pilar What’s the millionaire detective show about though?

**Pilar:** They basically solve crime with capitalism. Ngl, it’s pretty cool how they do it though.

**Pilar:** I also enjoy how Kambe, the rich detective guy in the show, is actually nice. Even if he is an ultra rich little shit, Kambe does treat people - unless you’re Kato who he enjoys pissing off - around him with respect.

**Pilar:** Also, I need a man like Kato Haru in my life.

**Felix:** Oh speaking of the Japanese, did you guys know that Hayato has a rokudan ranking in Judo? And that he has a red and white belt to show for it?

**Andrew:** What does that mean?

**Felix:** Basically, he can easily take you down. ‘Roku’ in Japanese means six and the ‘dan’ is the ranking system they use in judo. The closer you are to ‘judan’ - the tenth rank, it means the more skilled you are.

**Andrew:** I can still take on Kanazawa. I do have more muscle and height over him after all.

**Felix:** Want to test out that theory later? 😆

**Mia:** No demonstration of martial arts skills on my bf please.

**Andrew:** I actually want to see if he can really take me on.

**Mia:** I can’t believe you’re possibly risking your self-preservation for your own pride.

**Andrew:** I do have a reputation to uphold to after all.

**Lake:** Are you sure you want to Andrew? Yeah, Hayato is quiet and a rather mellow guy, even more so if he’s around his bf but he does have that vibe of him which tells you he can do some serious damage if you force him.

**Andrew:** Nah, it’s probably not that big of a deal anyway.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Tuesday** 5:24 PM

**Benji:** @Andrew @Victor Where are you two with Daryl and Hayato? Does gassing up the Airstream take a long time?

**Andrew:** We’re done refueling the coach but… uh… something came up.

**Benji:** What is it?

**Victor:** Some white guy held Daryl at knife point here at the gas station because he wanted to get money out of him.

**Mia:** Oh my God…

**Victor:** Yeah, it was really scary that Daryl was in that situation but the scarier part was how Hayato responded to the situation.

**Andrew:** Kanazawa was seriously pissed at the guy who threatened his boyfriend so he decided to use his judo skills, and after what we saw, I’ll do my best in not making him mad.

**Felix:** Hayato used his judo skills on the perp?

**Victor:** Yes he did buddy and like what Andrew said, you do not want to be on the receiving end of Hayato’s judo skills. The takedown he did on the white guy was seriously fast and looked very painful because he took him down on tiled floor.

**Felix:** Oof-

**Pilar:** @Mia @Lake We should start looking for a place to stay in tonight.

**Victor:** You guys should since a news crew was conveniently refueling too. The reporter wants to interview all four of us here. The police also just arrived here and is gonna ask everyone questions on what happened before they start watching the security tapes.

**Victor:** It might take some time before we get out of here.

**Lake:** @Mia Should we check in at a hotel or something?

**Mia:** We can but we just need a clean hotel room for the night and a breakfast buffet in the morning before we go on the road again for Philadelphia.

**Pilar:** I saw a Marriott on the way into town. Is that good enough?

**Mia:** Yeah, let’s just stay there. One of my Amex cards collects points if I do end up using it at Marriott properties.

**Benji:** Are they gonna let a bunch of teenagers check-in at a hotel?

**Mia:** I can always call in my dad or Veronica. I don’t think either of them will be comfortable in making us hunt for an AirBnB or making us stay in a shady motel.

**Benji:** Okay, a Marriott it is.

**Mia:** To be clear, I’m just gonna checking us in for the simple rooms, okay? I’m not gonna sign any of us up for the spa treatment or for session in their gym.

**Andrew:** I want to use the gym in the morning though so I can still have a bit of my routine.

**Pilar:** Then use your own credit card. It’s not like you’re strapped for cash either.

**Mia:** Since it’s becoming clear that you four will be take a while at the gas station, me and the others will just go to one of the Marriotts here. I’ll send the address of the specific one we’re gonna stay at.

**Lake:** I have a feeling we’re gonna be one of North Carolina’s biggest news stories tomorrow.

**Benji:** I’d be more surprised if we weren’t.

**Felix:** Besides, the headline that goes “Bisexual teenager uses judo to take down his boyfriend’s assailant” is really compelling.

**Pilar:** This will definitely go on CreekSecrets as well since Hayato is popular around school.

**Lake:** If I was at that gas station, my mom would definitely be hounding me to try getting Hayato on her show.

**Lake:** Ugh… once I get my clothes from the coach, I am so going to soak myself in the tub.

**Mia:** Lake, we’re not renting out a suite with a jetted tub for the night.

**Lake:** I know, I’ll just make do with the standard tub Marriott uses in their cheapest room. I’m so tired.

**Andrew:** You just sat in a big ass van all day!

**Lake:** I told you people; sitting around and doing nothing is weirdly tiring!

**Felix:** How are we going to divide the rooms though?

**Mia:** Oh yeah…

**Victor:** I think we should be split into girls and guys; main reason is because I know the girls will take their time in the bathroom and will also take a long time in getting ready tomorrow.

**Pilar:** Guilty as charged lmao.

**Mia:** Yeah, me and Lake also take quite a bit of time in getting ready too. 😬

**Andrew:** How will six dudes spilt the hotel room beds though?

**Benji:** Me and Victor in one bed, Hayato and Daryl on the other bed while you and Felix sleep on an extra bed that I’m more than sure Marriott can provide.

**Andrew:** It better be a big bed since me and Weston aren’t exactly tiny.

**Felix:** @Victor Can I just sleep with your boyfriend?

**Victor:** What?

**Felix:** That came out weird but I’m a hugger in bed! And since Andrew isn’t the most cuddly of dudes, he’ll probably kick me off the mattress.

**Benji:** But I want to be in bed with my gay bf Felix. I’m a hugger like you but I want him to be the one I’m hugging and not you.

**Victor:** Sorry bud but you heard Benji himself already. He definitely does not want to share a bed with you.

**Felix:** 😢

**Victor:** I gotta go for a bit, the reporter wants to ask me on what exactly happened went down at the gas station.

**Mia:** @Andrew @Felix I’ll just ask for two beds so you boys won’t end up throwing one of your own out the hotel window.

**Andrew:** Thanks babe. 😘

**Mia:** You’re welcome Andrew. 😊

**Felix:** Hey Mia, can you also-

**Mia:** Yes, I’ll order extra pillows for you Felix.

**Felix:** YAY! Thanks Mia! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 6:33 AM

**Andrew:** Is the breakfast buffet open already?

**Pilar:** In 15 minutes it will be.

**Andrew:** @Felix Chop chop Weston; where are you anyway?

**Felix:** I’m still getting to our room! I’ve been held up by a bunch of elderly people at the elevators!

**Andrew:** Sure…

**Mia:** I think Felix’s telling the truth since there’s a surprising number of old people here at the dining area.

**Andrew:** What are they here for? The early bird special?

**Victor:** There’s a bingo championship at one of the hotel’s venues. I saw it on one of the posters last night.

**Lake:** That probably explains why the old lady in front of us wants to badly win $200K.

**Benji:** @Felix You should check on Daryl and Hayato if they’re awake too. If they are, bring them down for breakfast.

**Felix:** Aye, Aye Captain Benji!

**Andrew:** Okay, uh… apparently, we made it all the way to the Today Show apparently.

**Victor:** Is it about with what happened at the gas station last night?

**Andrew:** Yeah, I’m seeing right now on the treadmill’s screen rn though it’s clearly more centered around Kanazawa and Torres, which makes sense since Torres was the victim and Kanazawa was the hero in that situation.

**Andrew:** The headline is so fucking cringey tho.

**Benji:** What’s the headline?

**Andrew:** “Judo not want to mess me”.

**Pilar:** For some reason, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

**Lake:** EWW!! 🤢 🤢 🤢

**Mia:** Hold on…

**Mia:** Okay, I’m now looking at the story on my phone and we somehow managed to rack up two million views.

**Victor:** To be fair, Hayato looked really bad-ass when he took down that white guy threatening Daryl.

**Mia:** Wait, this white guy is a wanted criminal by the FBI?!!

**Victor:** That’s what the police told us. He’s guilty of selling insider information and for having a stash of… um… having pornography that involves minors.

**Andrew:** The guy is basically a fucking loser in every sense of the word.

**Andrew:** And in light of what happened last night, I’ll never bully Hayato Kanazawa and Daryl Torres after that.

**Lake:** You should just not bully people in general.

**Pilar:** ^ This x 1M.

**Felix:** @Andrew I got that green sweater you’ve been talking about. I’m heading over the to the gym rn. I high-tailed it out of our room ASAP.

**Benji:** Why?

**Felix:** When I got to the room, I saw that Hayato and Daryl’s bed were empty and thought that they might’ve went down there to the breakfast buffet. So after looking around a bit, I finally saw Andrew’s green sweater and started heading out.

**Felix:** Then I heard noises coming from the bathroom and it turns out that Hayato and Daryl were inside there. Let’s say that with the voices coming out of there, Daryl was “satisfying” his boyfriend well as a reward for saving him last night. I swore I heard Daryl say he’s allowing Hayato to call him “mommy” or something like that. Don’t worry, I put out the “Do Not Disturb” sigh up for them.

**Pilar:** Excuse me Mr. Weston but we’re about to have breakfast.

**Benji:** Too late, Hayato already beat us there by eating up Daryl in the morning.

**Mia:** If those two walk in and join us for breakfast, please don’t comment on the way how Daryl might be walking.

**Benji:** Mia… I want to talk with Daryl about that. I want to do some bottom boy gossip with him!

**Mia:** Gossip anywhere else but not in breakfast!

**Pilar:** Yeah, what Mia said.

**Lake:** Ngl, Daryl has a nice behind.

**Benji:** I also want to talk about that with him. Meredith from The Office did say that men are attracted to the back of you than the front.

**Lake:** Maybe that’s why Doja Cat’s “Juicy” song says “if you could see it from the front, wait ‘til you it from the back, back”.

**Felix:** Hmm… maybe that’s how Daddy Hayato is taking Mommy Daryl rn.

**Lake:** OMG 😂 😂 😂

**Benji:** HAHAHAHA 😂 😂 😂

**Benji:** Today is turning out better than I thought.

**Pilar:** @Felix Move faster if you’re still delivering that sweater to Andrew bc the breakfast buffet just opened.

**Andrew:** Move faster Weston.

**Felix:** I’m trying and I’m actually near the gym but a group made up of three Karens is blocking my way!

**Lake:** What do those three want?

**Felix:** They’re talking to the manager because they want to complain about how the hotel’s scent is irritating their nose.

**Pilar:** Oh my god, it’s those bitches again. We were with those Karens in the elevator going down to the breakfast buffet. They were complaining about how the hotel didn’t smell natural like their essential oils.

**Victor:** What are they talking about? The hotel smells great!

**Benji:** Vic, we had Karens in Brasstown before. You know how they like to complain about mindless stuff. Remember when you got a flu shot and they were harassing you how vaccines don’t work and stuff?

**Victor:** I think they were wrong because we had a pretty bad flu season in Atlanta last winter and I was fine unlike Felix…

**Felix:** I didn’t enjoy staying out of commission for a week at all. It was like being hit by a truck.

**Felix:** Hold on, the Karens are now approaching me because they don’t like my hair.

**Benji:** What? You’re hair is shiny, super soft and thick! What are they talking about?

**Lake:** You said it yourself, Karens complain about anything.

**Victor:** @Benji We have to go B, Felix won’t make it out alive with those three women complaining at the same time to him.

**Benji:** I’m right behind you.

**Lake:** How do you people think those Karens are made?

**Pilar:** They something on Facebook and now they believe it. If you told them a special rock that’s dunked in essential oils will cure your hemorrhoids, they will believe you. Honestly, a sentient enema would hold a way more logical discussion with you than a Karen ever would.

**Andrew:** @Benji @Victor Hurry up on saving Weston because I still need my sweater from him. I don’t want to go to the breakfast buffet smelling like sweat and the shit ton of Axe body spray the guy on the treadmill next to me used.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Victor Salazar**

**Wednesday** 12:54 PM

**Simon:** Victor! Justin sent me a Today Show report on YouTube and saw you! Are you okay? Are your friends okay?

**Victor:** I’m fine and in one piece Simon. 😃 Me or my friends don’t have single cut on us either.

**Simon:** That’s good but why were you guys in North Carolina last night?

**Victor:** Me and my friends are now having that road trip I’ve talked to you about. We weren’t actually supposed to have a stop in Charlotte but plans changed. But one of us getting held at knife point wasn’t part of any plan. It’s good that my friend who was held at knife point had a cool boyfriend who has high skills in judo.

**Simon:** Well, the only thing I can say is thank God you and your friends are alive.

**Victor:** Me too.

**Simon:** Where are you guys now?

**Victor:** Just outside the city limits of Richmond in Virginia. We should arrive at Philly by early evening.

**Simon:** The City of Brotherly Love is the first stop on your itinerary, right?

**Victor:** Yeah, we want to see the historic sights and eat Philly Cheesesteaks too. But before that happens, we obviously need to check in a hotel. And judging by the looks inside the Airstream coach we rented out, cleaning it isn’t out of the question too.

**Simon:** It’s nice to know you all are safe and sound. I was pretty worried about that report.

**Victor:** You sound a lot more worried that my mom. 😆

**Simon:** Me and Bram are your unofficial dads now Victor. Of course, I would be worried.

**Victor:** I think my boyfriend, my best friend and his girlfriend would be psyched as hell to hear that statement from you and Bram. You two are, in their eyes, Creekwood legends after all.

**Simon:** Ngl, we’re pretty excited to have you guys over once you hit New York. Kim and Ivy already planned out all the shops that you’ll go to with them.

**Victor:** The girls are going to be so excited about that part. 😂

**Simon:** Bram also scheduled a basketball game that you and your basketball captain friend will participate in too.

**Victor:** Oh nice! Bringing my basketball shoes was the right move after all.

**Simon:** But after New York, where are you guys going?

**Victor:** Boston then New Hampshire then finally Maine. But only God knows if this will change or not; it’s a plan but if anything, plans in my circle of friends sometimes follow through. What will you guys do once we’re out of New York?

**Simon:** Bram and I are planning to head down to Georgia to spend the rest of the summer there. New York City is great and all but having a change of pace is great too.

**Victor:** It’s pretty hot down there and it’s kind of the reason why we’re traveling up north haha.

**Simon:** Eh, me and Bram will take our chances.

**Victor:** Can I also ask you a personal question?

**Simon:** Ofc! Lay it on me.

**Victor:** How does gay sex feel like? I’m a virgin but I feel like asking is a good move since you and Bram probably do it.

**Simon:** Okay, I need to ask back; what are your urges with your boyfriend? Do you want to hold and pin him down or do you want to bend over for him?

**Victor:** Mostly pin him down and hold him…

**Simon:** Oh, you have to talk to Bram about this and not me. In my relationship with him, he’s the top most of the time and I’m the bottom most of the time. But don’t do that right now though, he is in a spa with Ivy rn and would probably prefer it if you talk to him once he’s completely relaxed and refreshed.

**Simon:** I’d tell you myself but it’s Bram really is the best gay to talk to you about what your hormones is trying to get you to do with your boyfriend. Facts first, right?

**Victor:** Right.

**Victor:** Oh, my friends also want to directly hear from you and Bram on how you two started dating.

**Simon:** Hmm… I’ll tell the full story with Bram but maybe I can summarize it for me and him with the benefit of hindsight.

**Victor:** How?

**Simon:** Looking back on it, the only reason why people knew I was gay and that Bram is gay and why we kissed in the Ferris Wheel is because of a guy who outed us (but mostly me). I think one good comparison is the time Ellen tried to make Mariah drink on her show when she was how many pregnant.

**Simon:** Like Mariah was forced to say that she was pregnant, you can tell that she really didn’t want people to know, at least during that time, she was pregnant. Even she wasn’t pregnant, you shouldn’t force someone to drink if they don’t want too. In my case, it’s like that. I didn’t want to come out but someone else took that away from me. It sucks because your say in a milestone that will greatly affect your life was taken away by some random person.

**Simon:** And while CreekSecrets is a fairly big reason why me and Bram are together in the first place, I do hope it eventually folds since it can really alter someone’s life in Creekwood. And the alteration might not be pretty.

**Victor:** Ah, I see…

**Simon:** Don’t worry Victor, once you and your friends get here to New York, I promise you that Bram and I will tell you people the full story.

**Victor:** I’m looking forward to it then. 😊

**Simon:** Until then, have fun with your friends in the meantime. I gotta go too btw, Justin and Kim found the location of our favorite food truck. I do hope that nothing happens to you guys in Philly too. And with that, catch y’all later! Love, Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments down below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	9. North Star, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake: Omg 👁👄👁
> 
> Lake: If Pilar or Mrs. Salazar saw those words, I bet my Dior handbag that’s with me rn that they will never let you inside the Salazar home ever again.
> 
> Benji: As long as I let Victor inside of me, I’ll be a content and gay gay.
> 
> Lake: Gay gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 mins

* * *

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Victor Salazar**

**Tuesday** 12:54 AM

**Bram:** Victor, can me, my boyfriend and our roommates please keep your best friend?

**Victor:** Uh… why?

**Bram:** We fucking love his cooking and all of us want to eat the food he makes.

**Victor:** He’s my best friend and no, you cannot keep him… also how are you gonna sustain the money to pay for all the stuff he uses to make the food?

**Bram:** We’ll figure out something…

**Bram:** Maybe Simon and I can go start an OnlyFans.

**Victor:** NO DON’T START AN ONLYFANS WITH SIMON.

**Bram:** Why not though? People these days love seeing gay interracial intercourse… so much so that they actually pay for it.

**Victor:** BRAM.

**Bram:** It’s a good plan! And I am a sex positive person.

**Victor:** You can be sex positive without being a very “revealing” person Bram. Besides, can you imagine how many other men fantasizing on doing it with your boyfriend?

**Bram:** Hmm… you have a point; I do not like the idea of sharing Simon with another guy.

**Bram:** But I really want to make those katsudon and soufflé pancakes Felix did yesterday. Same with his sushi too. They were so damn good.

**Victor:** Maybe you guys can ask Felix to teach you. He’s great in explaining stuff when it comes to cooking Japanese.

**Bram:** How did he get that ability though?

**Victor:** Felix has a part-time job at Ishikawa, one of the top Japanese restaurants in Georgia right now. The restaurant owner, who’s from Japan, hired him after he passed this required cooking test of sorts.

**Bram:** The dude is probably crazy talented if he can get a job there. I have a Japanese professor and he’s one of my more serious instructors.

**Victor:** We sometimes enjoy what Felix can make but not abuse it since we don’t want him burning out.

**Bram:** I wish at least one of the five of us here in the apartment can cook like him. It’ll make food around here a lot more interesting and probably healthier.

**Victor:** If Felix teaches you guys, do you think the kitchen in your apartment can handle him?

**Bram:** I like to think so… I mean we did buy him the stuff he told us he needed.

**Victor:** I think he can teach you guys now that you mentioned you got him stuff.

**Bram:** Will he need ingredients from a Whole Foods though?

**Victor:** I don’t think so; he seems happy grocery shopping at the Publix near our neighborhood in Atlanta.

**Bram:** Okay, Wegmans stuff will be more than good enough for him then.

**Victor:** Can I just say; H-E-B > Wegmans.

**Bram:** 👁👄👁

**Bram:** And to think Simon and I adopted you as our son.

**Victor:** It’s not an opinion but a fact.

**Bram:** Okay, tell me if this is a fact; did I see you last night going in the bodega down the street where you bought a good amount of lubricant and some condoms?

**Victor:** Wait… how did you see that?

**Bram:** I was stopping buy for a midnight meal with a couple of cubanos sandwiches and some seltzers. I definitely saw with my own two eyes that you bought those things since you wore the godawful blue denim jacket my boyfriend gave you.

**Victor:** Fine, you caught me red handed but don’t tell anyone - especially Pilar.

**Bram:** I’ll keep my lips sealed so don’t worry but are you ready yourself?

**Victor:** Benji said he’ll help me out this isn’t his first rodeo.

**Bram:** “Rodeo” lmfao 🤣

**Victor:** Bram!

**Bram:** I’m sorry! 😂 But the joke does befit you since you’re originally a Texan - a multicultural, Puerto-Rican Colombian Texan.

**Victor:** Ngl, I’m pretty nervous though… I don’t want to be spent the first moment I get in him.

**Bram:** Oh you’re topping… then again I always did picture as the top between you and you’re charming bf.

**Victor:** What?!

**Bram:** The important thing is that you’re having your first time with someone you care about and who cares about you.

**Victor:** How are you with Simon when you two do it?

**Bram:** I’m pretty rough with Simon actually; it’s because he has an incredible ass that doesn’t quit and because he lets me - he loves it when I attempt to make him feel me for days.

**Victor:** I’m starting to regret asking you…

**Bram:** Have you two ever give each other a blowjob?

**Victor:** He gave my first one on the night before we got to New York. I gave him my first service ever to him today too.

**Bram:** How do you think Benji rated you?

**Victor:** Benji said I was “enthusiastic but quite amateurish” though he did enjoy it.

**Bram:** I’d ask you how big his dick is but that would be super creepy since I’m an adult now and you and Benji are minors. In light of that fact, I’ll go ask you this instead - how did it feel when you were the one getting the treatment from him?

**Victor:** It was incredible really and it was crazy how he can take me all in.

**Bram:** It’s always the quiet ones… I assume Benji is a fairly quiet guy and it’s always those type of people who surprise others.

**Victor:** He is the quiet and more level-headed one between me and him so yeah, it felt good but I had no idea it would be that good. Benji definitely surprised me.

**Bram:** Before you two do it, one word of advice I can give you is that you and Benji should talk on how you’ll be handling him. That’s because you may not know your own strength and you could be a bit rougher than he would like.

**Victor:** Why?

**Bram:** You’d be very surprise on how rough you might be while giving it to him. I know I was since Simon let me know the first time we did it.

**Victor:** You’re really quite rough with Simon in bed?

**Bram:** Yeah but he doesn’t mind. Simon Spier may not look like it but he’s a kinky shit. Still, he agreed to tell me anytime when we we’re doing it on if I’m being a bit too strong with him. Benji and you should do that too. Also, make sure he buys more concealer than he needs at the CVS down the street just in case.

**Victor:** I’m now a bit more nervous…

**Bram:** Nervous is good sometimes; makes you more alert and more responsive. Use it to your own and his advantage.

**Victor:** I’ll keep that in mind Bram, thanks for the advice.

**Bram:** Anytime son 😉

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Benji Campbell**

**Tuesday** 11:47 AM

**Lake:** Okay Campbell, spill.

**Benji:** Spill what?

**Lake:** At brunch today, you looked whiter than a Arkansas country club and you had this dreaded look in your eye that appears whenever one of the Brasstown staff (other that Victor) touches your beloved fancy kettle you use for your own pour over coffee there.

**Benji:** You noticed?!

**Lake:** Bitch, you’re talking to a girl who can tell the minute differences between a Chanel and a YSL bag. Ofc I’ll notice!

**Benji:** Okay fine… I’ll tell you why I looked like that.

**Benji:** I’m taking Victor’s virginity tonight.

**Lake:** 👁👄👁

**Lake:** Is that the reason why you went to that CVS down the street this morning?

**Benji:** Yeah, I lied when I said I needed to buy some aspirin for a headache.

Lake: Taking his Victor’s v-card… are you sure he’s ready for it? Have you two down anything remotely sexual?

**Benji:** We gave each other blowjobs before we go to New York; new experience for him but not new for me. He could use some work but he has potential.

**Lake:** Omg 😂 😂 😂

**Lake:** Btw, is he big as his underwear suggest he is? I remember you telling me that not too long ago. 👀

**Benji:** Girl… I’m a such happy bottom. FedEx said nothing on his big package. He might prove to me that you don’t need any form of vehicular transportation to get a great ride.

**Lake:** BENJI I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING. 🤣 🤣

**Benji:** I’m not kidding! I thought he’d bring back my gag reflex since he’s that thiccc down there.

**Lake:** Oof, it makes me want to write an erotic novel based on you two. I’m pretty lucky that I’m in Saks Fifth rn and both Pilar and Mia are busy trying out some clothes I want to buy for them.

**Benji:** And when he lets his boys out, it’s a lot and it tastes pretty sweet imo.

**Lake:** Ohmygod, you’re such a slut Benji. 😂

**Benji:** Victor is hot and incredible; if you think I’m not gonna super simp for him, you are dead wrong Lake.

**Lake:** Just make sure Vic doesn’t freak out too much. You know how much of a mess he is if he freaks out.

**Benji:** With his dick, I feel like I’m gonna be the mess.

**Lake:** How so?

**Benji:** You know that Patrick Henry quote “Give me liberty, or give me death?” Well, in my view, I’ll give Victor liberty from his virginity but he will give me death from getting dicked down by him.

**Lake:** I really want to push you into traffic rn bc the way you’re making me laugh is getting a bit of attention from the staff here at Saks.

**Benji:** You laugh but remember, I’m the gay who has to take him in later.

**Lake:** I thought you like your men big and like taking it rough?

**Benji:** I do… in fact, if my dad decides to leave me and my mom, I’ll just go right ahead and call Victor my daddy instead.

**Lake:** Omg 👁👄👁

**Lake:** If Pilar or Mrs. Salazar saw those words, I bet my Dior handbag that’s with me rn that they will never let you inside the Salazar home ever again.

**Benji:** As long as I let Victor inside of me, I’ll be a content and gay gay.

**Lake:** Gay gay?

**Benji:** Happy gay - gay, in the olden days, used to mean happy.

**Lake:** That’s so gay - even more so since it’s coming from you.

**Benji:** But do you know what even gayer than that?

**Lake:** What is?

**Benji:** Brooklyn, New York.

**Lake:** What are you doing there?

**Benji:** I’m with my bf and the other guys rn at the Wegmans here.. We’re helping Felix buy the stuff he needs to teach Simon, Bram and their housemates on how to cook Japanese food. Also, while I love, my boyfriend so much, I have to say that Wegmans is better than H-E-B.

**Lake:** If he saw that, I have a feeling he will pull up a freaking 5K worded essay on why H-E-B is much better than Wegmans and a PowerPoint presentation to come along with it. Then again, he’s from Texas so you really can’t take that out of him.

**Benji:** I just like Wegmans better since it does feel more European and the fact they sell their own in-house truffle butter. I remember my folks getting that for me as a gift from their business trip here in New York time and I’ve undoubtedly became hooked on the stuff ever since. It’s so amazing, especially in white sauce pastas.

**Lake:** Ugh, we should totally eat somewhere after watching that Matinee for Hamilton.

**Benji:** I cannot tell you how excited I am to watch that.

**Lake:** Same! I’m so psyched too!

**Benji:** Also, I know the New Yorkers have a love and hate relationship with their subway but I do find it much better than MARTA. Their subway and buses here get you everywhere you could want to go.

**Lake:** I can’t comment since I’ve never took public transportation outside of a rideshare or taxi before.

**Benji:** I do and I can tell you that Atlanta is very much behind New York City when it comes to public transportation.

**Lake:** We’re behind pretty much anything really; hell, Mia will give you a long list on why Georgia is a great place but also join it up with a shorter but more urgent list.

**Benji:** In summary, what would Mia say about Georgia if people ask her?

**Lake:** Something like “It's a beautiful state with beautiful weather, but the foul stench emanating from centuries of racism wafts in the political air all too often down there.”

**Benji:** Oof but where’s the lie though? And that also lines up on why Bram and Simon are both considering on staying here in New York right after getting out of college.

**Lake:** Oh well, we can’t change whatever plans they have but you have plans with Victor later. 👀

**Benji:** I’m scared but also excited to welcome him with open arms and an open ass.

**Lake:** 🤣🤣🤣

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Felix Weston**

**Tuesday** 8:58 PM

**Andrew:** Are you on your way back to the hotel room?

**Felix:** Yes, I am just done teaching Simon, Bram and their roommates on how to make Japanese dishes. I haven’t ate any food yet though since I wanted steak and I was wondering if I can order one from room service.

**Andrew:** Okay, I’m going to stop you right there and tell you instead to go to Arrow, the diner three blocks away from our hotel.

**Felix:** Why?

**Andrew:** Campbell and Salazar are… it’s so hard to say.

**Felix:** Are what? What Andrew? What are they doing?

**Andrew:** They’re… they’re in the process of mating.

**Felix:** Are you indirectly saying you saw Victor and Benji the Midnight Macarena?

**Andrew:** The fuck is the Midnight Macarena?

**Felix:** Sex! You saw my bestie and Benji having sex?!

**Andrew:** Unfortunately… 😤

**Felix:** Why are you unfortunate enough to see them go at it? Didn’t you already see Hayato go for Daryl? 😂

**Andrew:** I was tired from working out so after I cleaned up and changed at the hotel’s gym, my plan was to sleep. But when I go to our room, I just saw Salazar balls deep inside Campbell.

**Felix:** I’m so sorry you had to see my best friend do his boyfriend. 🤣

**Andrew:** Say sorry to Campbell’s behind too. He’s seriously taking a beating from Salazar.

**Felix:** Oh my…

**Andrew:** They were so into it that they didn’t notice me enter the room at all. I decided to leave my gym bag an head to the diner where I am rn. Also, I am pretty sure Salazar was doing Campbell bare.

**Felix:** What?!!

**Andrew:** You heard me but it make sense on why they did a bit of a pit stop at the New York State clinic. I know from Lake that they got themselves tested and stuff.

**Felix:** Wow, I don’t even know that. Also, don’t you think it’s too early for Victor and Benji to be making gay babies and become dads?

**Andrew:** I swear I’ll push you into the East River if you say that again.

**Felix:** I’m just joking! I don’t want to die yet!

**Felix:** Oh btw, do you know where Hayato and Daryl are? I haven’t seen them since we split up at the Richard Rodgers after Hamilton.

**Andrew:** Weston, they’re also fucking. I didn’t need to see them since their room had a Do Not Disturb sign on their doorknob and also heard some noises were reaching the door.

**Felix:** Aww… they’re making gay babies too!

**Andrew:** 😡😡😡

**Felix:** Okay, I’ll really shut up about that now. And it’s a good thing that the girls are having night out on the town.

**Andrew:** They’re somewhere in Brooklyn eating in a pizzeria - which isn’t a surprise since Mia wanted to taste New York style pizza.

**Felix:** Oh yeah, they went to that pizza place that Beyoncé went too!

**Felix:** We should go explore New York at night! Maybe it could be just as exciting as the day!

**Andrew:** And go further away from our hotel? No way. I want Salazar and Campbell to stop intimately connecting themselves with each other and get a good night’s sleep. I’m at the diner since the hotel’s spa is closed and the pool is under maintenance.

**Felix:** Okay, can you order me whatever you had? Or anything that has a piece of steak on it?

**Andrew:** Does chicken steak with rice and sides sound good to you? And want a blueberry milkshake and apple pie with that too?

**Felix:** (^o^) All of those sound amazing!

**Andrew:** I’ll order it up for you then.

**Felix:** Also, is it true you’re considering Victor to be your co-captain on the basketball team?

**Andrew:** Coach just made me consider him but I actually don’t want too… and it’s not because he is a gay dude who’s my girlfriend’s ex. It’s a bit more in the line with the fact his emotions can get the better of him.

**Felix:** Oh yeah… my bestie does need to work on that.

**Andrew:** It’s not good frankly because if he can’t get that in check, it could affect the entire team. I remember that time he had that outburst at that one basketball game. It’s something I’ve never expected to happen to him - especially on the court in the middle of match.

**Felix:** He was going through something at the time though.

**Andrew:** But he should’ve talked about the fact he wasn’t feeling stable. I would’ve accepted a vague reason for all I care because whatever is happening to him and his family is not my damn business. However, don’t bring down the whole team because something wasn’t lining up inside your home life. It’s not healthy to him and other people.

**Felix:** Well, we’re going to see a much more relaxed Victor tomorrow who’s no longer a virgin anymore.

**Andrew:** Ugh, when the Hamilton musical said “In New York, you can be a new man”, I didn’t expect two M/M couples in our little group to go attempt make that man quite literally.

**Felix:** They’re so cute though! And I would be the best uncle ever if Victor and Benji or Daryl and Hayato had kids!

**Andrew:** They’ll probably like me better though.

**Felix:** Why?

**Andrew:** I’m richer and I can buy them an iPad if they want.

**Felix:** (Ｔ＿Ｔ)

**Andrew:** Also walk faster, I can definitely see your food resting on the counter, ready to be served.

**Felix:** OwO I’ll be there ASAP!

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Wednesday** 9:45 AM

**Pilar:** @Benji Spill; why do you look like you were mangled by a bunch of coyotes?

**Benji:** Idk what you’re talking about.

**Pilar:** Benji, you’re wearing a lot of concealer that don’t match your white boy skin.

**Benji:** Okay, the reason involves your brother and a bed.

**Mia:** @Pilar Please stop asking questions before we get more details that will be hard to forget.

**Pilar:** No need to tell me.

**Andrew:** Lmfao

**Lake:** @Benji 👀 👀 👀 👀

**Andrew:** I told you; stop it with that emoji.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Benji Campbell**

**Wednesday** 9:50 AM

**Lake:** Bitch! How did Victor do?!

**Benji:** Good… like “I feel like I can’t walk” good and he hit some spots in me that really made me go fucking crazy.

**Lake:** Yaasss!!! Sounds like he did you justice!

**Benji:** Also, when he finished inside of me, it was so much and it was so hot.

**Lake:** Omg, should I get you a pregnancy test at the CVS later?

**Benji:** Maybe wait two weeks from now.

**Lake:** HAHAHAHA 😂 😂

**Lake:** But one day, if you and Victor do get kids, let me be the one to dress them up. I want to be that sort of aunt.

**Benji:** I would let you lol; you have better taste in clothes than me.

**Lake:** But you and Victor would totes have a really beautiful kid if you somehow managed to get pregnant.

**Benji:** Frankly, I can’t wait to do it again with Victor. He really made me yeehaw - I’m not sure if it’s because he’s from Texas but yeah, I’m very excited what else he can do with me in the bedroom.

**Lake:** Is he better than Derek?

**Benji:** He was average-sized and can’t last more than 10 minutes. And half of that is actually foreplay. Victor was the opposite; he was much bigger and thicker and he lasted around 30 minutes before finishing. He’s the textbook definition of BDE with the BD.

**Lake:** I wish more men were like Victor and Felix - maybe even Andrew.

**Benji:** I know, if I have to cry, it’s because I’m playing the part of a cowboy on Victor’s big dick.

**Lake:** BENJI OMG 😂😂😂

**Benji:** Texas’s best export is Victor Salazar and now, I have him all to myself.

**Lake:** Speaking of states, what should we do in Maine?

**Benji:** Eat lobsters and clam chowder. And if we have time, let’s go to Vermont and buy some maple candy.

**Lake:** What’s the difference between Vermont and New Hampshire though? The only thing I see on the map is that they’re each other but upside down triangles.

**Benji:** I know there are a lot more opioid users in NH and Vermont has a lot of maple trees.

**Lake:** So Vermont is like mini Canada?

**Benji:** No, mini Canada is Minnesota since the people there are nice.

**Lake:** If we take a detour instead of going home after Maine, which Midwest state should we go visit?

**Benji:** Either Minnesota or Michigan; I don’t want to go to Wisconsin.

**Lake:** What’s wrong with Wisconsin?

**Benji:** Before our sophomore in high school, I went there during summer with my parents. I seriously remember the time when this guy had brought out his rifle because we ended up on his farm’s private road. He apparently thought we were from the state government who would ask him to go sell his farm to us. It was scary and I am now terrified of the cheeseheads working in the farms located in the Badger State.

**Lake:** I thought people like that were only located in the South - where we are from.

**Benji:** I thought so too but Wisconsin proved otherwise. I feel like they are Florida but minus Miami and the good weather.

**Lake:** Wdym?

**Benji:** You know the term in Florida where they say the farther south you go, the further up north you get?

**Lake:** What does that mean?

**Benji:** Miami is in Southern Florida right? It means that because South Florida is more like the Northeast in terms of culture; a person from New York City, Providence, and Boston would feel at home there since Miami think gay people are great and food from other countries aren’t weird but delicious. Northern Florida is a lot more conservative - especially at the panhandle. My parents have relatives there but I opt out of going with them there since those people think gay people should be arrested.

**Benji:** Besides, Minnesota has Juicy Lucy burgers and Michigan has cars while Wisconsin has that huge Foxconn “Factory” that screwed over people in the state. And can you imagine any of us planning out a vacation and saying “Yes! We should totally visit Wisconsin!”

**Lake:** You’re so anti-Wisconsin but I do see your point; not a whole lot going for them. Hell, even Indiana was featured in The Fault in Our Stars.

**Benji:** Don’t forget The Prom musical!

**Benji:** Can you also make the girls have another night out? I want Pilar’s bigger brother to be dicking me down later again.

**Lake:** Fine but I expect to have some priority and perks at Brasstown once we get back to Atlanta.

**Benji:** What sort of perks?

**Lake:** Free grande-sized cups containing my fave flavors of iced coffee from Brasstown and a matching pastry too for two weeks once school starts again.

**Benji:** That’s a lot…

**Lake:** Do you want Victor’s big Latino D in you or what?

**Benji:** Ugh, fine I’ll do it.

**Lake:** Okay, how long do you need me to stall Pilar and Mia later?

**Benji:** Stall them until 9 PM or something like that. Felix and Andrew said they’ll be out late since they want to try out other places where we could eat tomorrow. This means that they won’t be in our room for a long while.

**Lake:** Okay, I’ll do my best later then. You should worry on how to make being with Victor more enjoyable.

**Benji:** Thanks Lake! 😊 🙏🏻

**Lake:** No problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	10. State of The Union.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar: If you think about it, David Rose is just a more broke version of Dan Levy. He was just playing himself. 
> 
> Lake: And you think about it, Victor and David Rose are similar too. They both moved which changed their lives significantly, their boyfriends are the more emotionally stable one in their relationship and they both have little sisters for siblings. 
> 
> Victor: I don’t have designer clothes though. 
> 
> Benji: You could be like the Patrick Brewer of Creekwood though; help the new queer kids learn the ropes in the same way Patrick helped Dan in starting up the apothecary. 
> 
> Victor: I would be like what? The new gay Sherpa of Creekwood? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for "It's Always Peachy in Atlanta."
> 
> Approx. Reading Time: 20 Mins

* * *

[~] • < • > • [~] 

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Sunday** 4:40 PM

**Pilar:** @Victor Stop being disgustingly in love with Benji. It’s comically gross and I’m not even tossing in the fact you’re already doing gross things with him if you two are alone in somewhere private.

**Victor:** Isn’t that a good thing though? That I’m being all affectionate with him?

**Andrew:** It’s so cheesy though; for god’s sake, you bought each other those maple candies back in Vermont and ended up feeding those things each other.

**Benji:** This is homophobia.

**Pilar:** What is really homophobic are those pants of yours. The horizontal stripes just makes me want to gag really.

**Benji:** Yeah I can see what you mean. 😭 They’re pretty terrible to look at. I have no idea why I bought these in the first place.

**Lake:** Hayato even said it makes you look ‘wide’ and I don’t about you but to me, the fact he called you ‘wide’ despite you being fit, says a lot about those pants you have.

**Mia:** Yeah, ‘wide’ isn’t the most flattering comment - it’s quite the low-key dig.

**Felix:** I remember having those comments being thrown at me when I was a kid.

**Pilar:** What did they say about you when you were a kid?

**Felix:** I used to be with planes when I was a kid and I was quite on they heavy side as well. Eventually, this one guy during my fifth grade science class eventually found about my plane obsession and decided to call me ‘jumbo jet.’

**Mia:** I know I shouldn’t be laughing but ngl to you, that’s pretty funny.

**Andrew:** It’s also better than Dumbo. That would have probably really hurt you.

**Felix:** How so? I have regular ears.

**Andrew:** Well, it’s because not only you were overweight at the time but you, even up to today, are an oddball too. Basically, you were a hefty clown who wanted to fly around.

**Felix:** Okay, now I see your point. 😬

**Victor:** Speaking of big animals, can we please go whale watching?

**Andrew:** I already tried that Salazar but you have to luck out this time of year. The guide said that whale watching is best in April and last time I checked, it’s nearing July already.

**Victor:** Aw, I always wanted to see a whale irl. It’s kind of the reason why I was willing to go this far up north in Maine.

**Lake:** @Mia Can we please go back to that store selling those sustainably made plush dolls? I want to buy them.

**Mia:** What do you want to buy from there?

**Lake:** I want to buy the cute crow plushie, the black cat one, the grey owl one and a fox one.

**Felix:** Those animals eerily correspond to certain Japanese schools that play some competitive volleyball my lady. 😘

**Lake:** Because they are. 😉

**Andrew:** Oh god, this is gonna turn into nerd central in 3..2..1...

**Pilar:** I wasn’t satisfied with Ennoshita’s job occupation. I legit thought he would be someone working in the TV and film industry.

**Lake:** RIGHT? Physical therapist is fine but I would’ve been much happier if he was in entertainment. The fact Komi is an actor and even Fukunaga being a comedian is great but I high-key expected Ennoshita in some sort of TV job. I also don’t like the fact he’s mostly slept on by HQ fans.

**Pilar:** SAME; he’s so underrated. HQ fans should be sleeping in beds and couches, not on Ennoshita Chikara.

**Felix:** Enno was the guy who became captain after Daichi, he was the most normal of the characters - assuming you forgot about the existence of Kinoshita and Narita - and he helped tamper down whatever shenanigans Tanaka and Noya were up to. Plainly, I think Ennoshita is secretly Daichi’s favorite since he’s one of the few guys on the team that is largely low-maintenance and doesn’t start some sort of ruckus lmao.

**Benji:** I’ve watched more than enough of the gay volleyball players show and I can say with full confidence that Ennoshita is basically what happen if Daichi and Suga made a kid; has the leadership aura and is quite stern but at the same time, he’s a lot more nurturing than Daichi and gives off team mom energy and vibe.

**Pilar:** I’m surprised you were able to make that conclusion about Enno. He has basically a screen time that’s much shorter than Noya. Even the captains from minor teams like Terushima and Futakuchi somehow had more screen time than him. Hell, same thing can be said for Shibayama from Nekoma High during Land Vs. Air.

**Felix:** If Enno has short screen time, Narita and Kinoshita basically had none.

**Pilar:** ^ I saw nothing but facts.

** Lake:  ** @Mia Can we please go to that store now? I now really want those cute plushies they have!

** Mia:  ** Let’s go before it starts getting dark. Btw, I also need to find some art supplies too.

**Felix:** Oh, I’ll go with you two! I want to get something at their local supermarket.

**Victor:** I thought we weren’t allowed to cook in the Airstream?

**Andrew:** Nobody said we can’t do the cooking right outside of it. We can take out the propane tank and hook it up to a stove top burner. The stove burner is something we can rent from the camp grounds building.

**Victor:** Can’t we just start a campfire?

**Andrew:** We can but we can’t exactly cook over it easily. Weston is definitely going to care about controlling the heat and you can’t exactly tame a campfire.

**Felix:** We also don’t have the stuff to cook over a campfire too bestie.

**Pilar:** Also, I don’t want to start a forest fire.

**Victor:** It’s not like we’re having an insane baby shower that start those huge forest fires!

**Benji:** Eh still, let’s not risk it.

**Pilar:** @Lake Can you please buy me a fox plush too? I want a bit of Inarizaki in my bedroom.

**Lake:** Ofc! Let’s be Inarizaki fujoshis together!

**Pilar:** Omg 💀💀💀

**Andrew:** What does that word even mean?

**Lake:** Trust me, it’s best you look it up online yourself Andrew. 😂

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Monday** 8:40 AM

**Lake:** Can I just say that the office that runs this place has this awful painting in it?

**Andrew:** I'm so glad I'm not the only one that hasn't noticed it.

**Pilar:** What does the painting look like?

**Lake:** It’s like Picasso's heavy period; it was so ugly.

**Pilar:** "Picasso's heavy period" lmfao 💀💀💀

**Lake:** Btw, where's Daryl, Hayato, Victor and Benji?

**Mia:** Down here in the beach playing volleyball and the teams are Hayato and Benji vs Victor and Daryl.

**Andrew:** Neither of the homo couples are fucking, that's good. Too early for either of them.

**Pilar:** @Mia Who's winning?

**Mia:** Team Victor and I gotta say that Victor is pretty good at this sport.

**Felix:** Solid receives all around from Mr. Salazar himself!!! But he's strongest suit is apparently blocking. In fact, Hayato and Benji are having a hard time trying to counter his defense measures.

**Andrew:** How do you know those terms Weston?

**Felix:** I'm just applying what I learned from Haikyuu and the internet!

**Felix:** As for Hayato, his feints are his best weapons. It's how he counteracts Victor's blocks. Meanwhile, Daryl is quite good at pinch serving since I noticed that Hayato and Benji read the ball way longer than necessary. As for Benji, he's doing his best despite not being a sporty guy himself.

**Lake:** Oh, I want to watch them play! It sounds fun!

**Pilar:** Yeah, I want to watch if my big brother will lose. If he does, all the better.

**Felix:** You’re so mean Pilar. 😂 😂

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Monday** 9:20 AM

**Andrew:** Why do we have to talk like this?

**Felix:** Because Daryl says that shouting makes him more nervous and it messes up his serves.

**Andrew:** That’s kinda sad though; the dude could’ve been part of the men’s volleyball team in school. He seems to know what he’s doing.

**Felix:** He did say to me that Hayato is encouraging him to join, go out of his comfort zone.

**Pilar:** It’d be such a missed opportunity if he doesn’t join. He’s good at making the other side read his serves too long to the point it’s too late to serve back.

**Mia:** Can we say anything about Benji?

**Lake:** He’s doing what he can though let’s face it, it’s Hayato who’s largely carrying their team.

**Felix:** Benji is basically mini Simon; not a particularly sporty guy.

**Felix:** But I have to say Benji’s nose and tongue is crazy accurate! He can really tell if a coffee is from that Trade Coffee subscription service, an original from Brasstown or if it’s one of those instant coffee mixes a lot of people buy from the grocery store.

**Pilar:** Benji does have a fancy gooseneck kettle that he doesn’t let anyone in Brasstown, other than Victor, touch. And yes, anyone in Brasstown does include Sarah.

**Andrew:** It explains why he looked at me liked I had some sort of infectious disease when I offered him the coffee I made this morning.

**Felix:** You offered him instant coffee didn’t you?

**Andrew:** What’s wrong with instant?!

**Mia:** Benji has very exacting taste when it comes to coffee; the guy is an assistant manager at a coffee shop after all and he’s partial to what Brasstown has to offer. He also has a couple of coffee beans for himself that are from Colombia and Ethiopia - all of which are fair trade and sustainably cultivated.

**Andrew:** What the fuck… he has coffee from Colombia and Ethiopia?

**Felix:** Benji says that those coffees are his favorites; the Colombian coffee one is crisp and floral while the Ethiopian one has a bit of a roasted flavor and tastes like chocolate.

**Andrew:** Isn’t every single coffee taste the same?

**Felix:** Benji would be so pissed off if he heard you say that lmao. 😂 😂

**Andrew:** It’s true!

**Pilar:** No it does not; he’s the one who I turn to whenever I want to drink something different or more unique at Brasstown.

**Lake:** We’re already in agreement that Benji is our personal Trade Coffee consultant.

** Andrew:  ** Personal Trade Coffee consultant; that is a really white thing to do... at least the dude's qualified.

**Pilar:** Opposite can be said of Emily in Paris when she went there for a job while also not knowing how to speak French and understanding the culture of France in general.

**Andrew:** Don’t remind me of the time she went to that café with Mindy and she said “the customer is always right.” That annoyed me so much since it was a super pro Karen move.

**Felix:** Emily in Paris gave me Victorious vibes; the characters surrounding Emily were a lot more interesting herself.

**Mia:** Same! Camille and Mindy were way better than Emily! Hell, I could say the same for Sylvie too.

**Felix:** Yeah, Mindy was the best and Camille was so supportive of Emily. As for Emily, she was a bit of a prude.

**Pilar:** “A bit” is an understatement, Emily was a prude - a pretty annoying one at that. I dare say she’s a caricature of why some people outside of America don’t like Americans.

**Andrew:** Okay, I don’t want to interrupt your talk of white American girl in Paris but Salazar and Torres won their little volleyball game. 

**Felix:** Oh, they’re done?! We should play Andrew, you with Mia and me with Lake!

**Andrew:** I don’t want to play, besides I went on my morning run already and I’m still recovering my energy from that.

**Mia:** I do want to play though but maybe Pilar can be on my team.

**Pilar:** Sure, I’m feeling a bit more energetic than usual anyway.

**Lake:** It’s settled then, you and Mia then me with Felix.

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**It’s Always Peachy in Atlanta**

**Monday** 1:20 PM 

**Felix:** We shouldn’t call this country the United States of America.

**Andrew:** I’m going to regret asking this but why Weston?

**Felix:** We have divided states; North Carolina and South Carolina, Kansas and Arkansas, Virginia and West Virginia, North Dakota and South Dakota. It still also annoys me that Arkansas and Kansas are pronounced differently despite having nearly identical spelling.

**Pilar:** If you can combine and rename them, what would their new names be?

**Felix:** Carolina Union for NC and SC, Virginia for VI and WV, United Dakotas for ND and SD then last but not least, AK and KS is just Kansas. Once they’re all combined, only then we can call ourselves the United States of America. 🦅 🇺🇸

**Benji:** Nothing says patriotism like the flag and the eagle.

**Mia:** You know what be a great act of patriotism? Abolishing the electoral college that’s very much outdated.

**Andrew:** ^ I actually agree with this and you know me, I’m not the political type. Besides, I don’t get why my vote in Georgia has more weight than a vote in either Massachusetts or Idaho - it’s so stupid. I’m also very tired the ads bombarding Georgia every single time there’s an election around. I want the whole country to suffer the ad onslaught every presidential election, not just certain states like Georgia.

**Felix** : It’s that the reason why you bought YouTube Premium?

**Andrew:** Yeah, so I can get away from the ads - including the one that has politicians in it.

**Lake:** What happens if people say all the shots during an election will be called by the city folks?

**Andrew:** It makes sense then because as far as I’m concerned, people vote - not land or whatever state they live in. It’s so weird that even if you win by millions of valid votes in this country, you can still lose because you didn’t have the set amount of needed states to vote for you.

**Mia:** We’re pretty much the only country in the world who does that. Everybody else does it by popular vote. Then again, we can send a Tesla into space but also can’t seem to fix voting access.

**Victor:** To be fair though, Americans are still better off than most people around the world. My grandparents from Colombia will tell you why they like it here much better than where they’re from. 

**Pilar:** Yeah, our grandparents from Colombia didn’t have the best time from where they’re from. I rather would let our abuelo and abuela tell you people what was it like in their barrio when they were growing up. But with that said, since we have the money as we are the richest country in the world, we should be putting that money to good use.

**Pilar:** Episode Five of The Millionaire Detective is literally titled “If money is not the servant, it will be thy master.”

**Mia:** I should use that title in one my artworks eventually; it’s profoundly true and hits a lot of the right notes in people.

**Benji:** Moira Rose did say in Schitt’s Creek that the business community needs more equality and opportunity and some shit like that lmfao. 😂

**Felix:** Aw man, Schitt’s Creek was such a good show and an underrated one too.

**Pilar:** If you think about it, David Rose is just a more broke version of Dan Levy. He was just playing himself.

**Lake:** And you think about it, Victor and David Rose are similar too. They both moved which changed their lives significantly, their boyfriends are the more emotionally stable one in their relationship and they both have little sisters for siblings.

**Victor:** I don’t have designer clothes though.

**Benji:** You could be like the Patrick Brewer of Creekwood though; help the new queer kids learn the ropes in the same way Patrick helped Dan in starting up the apothecary.

**Victor:** I would be like what? The new gay Sherpa of Creekwood?

**Lake:** You did meet Simon and Bram yourself and those two do consider you as their ‘son.’ You basically have the automatic status of gay Sherpa for queer Creekwood students.

**Victor:** Will those people really want me as their gay Sherpa? Especially with what happened to me last school year?

**Felix:** As your best friend, I’m obliged to say you need to work on your emotions. The thing is, if no one is the gay Creekwood Sherpa, who will be?

**Andrew:** Why not Campbell? He’s qualified and has less shit going on in his life.

**Benji:** I don’t exactly have life lessons on my side though. If you’re gonna be the gay Sherpa, you better have the experience and I just don’t have that. Also, I have a suspended driver’s license and I think having one's that's not suspended will come in quite handy down the road.

**Lake:** Ugh, Wendy’s sound great rn tbh.

**Benji** : Yeah, I want their baconator too. I want something salty to even out the maple candy we ate. It’s so sweet - much sweeter than I expected it to be.

**Felix:** Baconator plus the maple syrup we just bought would a good combo though.

**Andrew:** That sounds so gross.

**Felix:** It’s actually a lot less crazy than it is; because bacon is salty and maple syrup is sweet, the two make for a good combo. Sweet and salty is the reason why Reese’s are so good. Why fried chicken and waffles are pretty great.

**Victor:** I think I should ask Simon later if I should become Creekwood’s next gay Sherpa. And ask him I’m even cut out to be the gay Sherpa Creekwood needs.

**Andrew:** Whatever floats your boat Salazar, it’s your life and not ours.

**Benji:** Also, speaking of cut, please don’t cut your hair for now. I really like this longer hair look on you. It suits you well and makes you look like a dreamy surfer stud too.

**Lake:** YES, WHAT BENJI SAID.

**Victor:** Okay, I won’t cut my hair and I’ll try my best to keep it this way. I’ll try to make it more swoopy like this since I kinda dig it myself too. 😊

**Benji:** Yaasss!

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Simon Spier**

**Monday** 3:54 PM

**Victor:** Hey Simon, can I ask you something?

**Simon:** What is it Vic?

**Victor:** Well it’s actually a couple of things; do you think Creekwood needs to have its own gay Sherpa? And am I qualified to be that gay Sherpa?

**Simon:** Oh… those are pretty good questions you have there. However, to answer your questions, I have to say yes - Creekwood needs to have their very own gay Sherpa and you are qualified to be that guy.

**Victor:** Can you explain why?

**Simon:** If you think about it, we have literally life-changing experiences that happened in that school and while those experiences aren’t always the best, we learn from them. If some gay is going to be that Sherpa, they’ll need to know how to navigate the beast that is Creekwood high school. Since you already have experience under your belt, I think you’ll make for a fine gay Sherpa.

**Simon:** On top of that Vic, we want people like us to feel welcomed, that they have a friend and belong in a great community. With you, at least they’ll know someone has their backs and sometimes that’s the only thing someone out there wants.

**Victor:** I just don’t have the answers to everything though:

**Simon:** You don’t and so do I since it’s a constant learning experience. If you remember, I had to recruit my friends and my boyfriend to help you out when you suddenly came over to New York City. I asked for their help since each one of them had a relevant experience to what you’re asking and had something to offer you that I don’t.

**Victor:** What happens if they ask me something that I want to answer but I’m not sure how to respond to them since I can’t imagine it myself or have not experienced it myself or the possibility of the fact you guys there in New York or my own friends don’t have the answers.

**Simon:** You have to be honest then. An important trait of being the gay Sherpa is that you’re not know it all, that you’re not a complete and living self-help book for gays. That’s just completely dangerous thinking if you ask me.

**Simon:** You know, I think it’s great that people over in Creekwood think that me, some pasty white guy, is a legend all because I came out and eventually met the person who is now my boyfriend. But what would be even better is if people like us were treated equally; that there wouldn’t be mishaps of us suddenly needing to come out because some damn writer of a certain rumor-based website couldn’t help themselves.

**Victor:** I really don’t want to fuck it up though. It’s not like being gay is easy… you and I know that.

**Simon:** That’s true; it won’t be easy but life will throw you a curveball at you whether like it or not. What matters is how you cope and handle it and if you have a good support system to go along with it - whether that support system is your friends, your own family or both.

**Victor:** Yeah, I have to admit the support system thing is important. My friends - especially Felix - were so important to me when things got rough for me.

**Simon:** I think another great example of individual effort to push through things and having a support system is Haikyuu. Ever heard of that manga or have you at least watched that show?

**Victor:** Haha 😂, I know what Haikyuu is. In fact, my sister, Felix and his girlfriend were the ones who introduced it to us. At this point, I all know who are the 12 characters of Karasuno.

**Simon:** Okay that’s even better since it means I don’t have to explain to you a bunch things or people that you may not even know about. 😆

**Simon:** If you noticed in Haikyuu, some characters have individual struggles but thanks to their own effort and the support system of being in the team, they became better overall - as an individual and as a player for the team. I think the best example of that is Yamaguchi.

**Victor:** What about Yams?

**Simon** : Yamaguchi worked very hard to improve his float serves and thanks to his teammates really supporting him, not only he became a version of himself but Yamaguchi also became a valuable asset to the team - where he became an important player to call in whenever the team needs someone to pull them out of a score clutch.

**Victor:** That is true - working hard and having a good support system goes a long way for anyone. Frankly, I think all of us want our own version of Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Seijoh, Fukurodani or Inarizaki.

**Simon:** Right! Like all of the players on each team seem really close to each other - to the point where it feels so gay but so right. It’s no wonder why the series has so much fanfic floating around the internet - and why I read quite a lot them.

**Victor:** It’s really cool that a lot of them complement each other - and speaking as basketball player - is something what you want in a team. I think a really good example are the Miya twins.

**Simon:** Omg, don’t get me started on Inarizaki High - especially with the Miya twins. Their foxiness and Kansai accents just get to me. 😩👌🏻 But don’t tell Bram that!

**Victor:** Don’t worry 😆 I won’t tell Bram about you being a simp for Atsumu and Osamu because this conversation never happened.

**Simon:** Good… and I need to go because is Bram is telling me I need to pack my shit for our trip back to Atlanta. Have a great summer break with your friends Victor! Love Simon.

**Victor:** Okay, talk to you later Simon and have a great summer too! Love, Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final chapter for this mini-fic! Let me know your in the comments of what you thought of it 😃.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
